Another Life Story
by Ren Akatsuki
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin ? Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia ? / (Bad Summary) / Strong n' Smart Naru / Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Yoo Mina-san, author baru hadir dengan sebuah fic aneh bin gaje, semoga kalian suka. Mohon bimbingannya para senpai sekalian. Langsung saja ini dia

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik sebahu tengah berjalan santai di hutan. Burung berkicauan dan hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi menambah suasana ketenangan di dalam hutan. Pohon-pohon yang rindang menghalangi sinar matahari dan membuat sejuk suasana bagi pejalan kaki seperti dia. Surai pirangnya berkibar karena hembusan angin.

Tiba-tiba terdapat segerombol orang bertopeng yang melompat dari balik pepohonan dan hendak menerjang pemuda tersebut.

Segerombolan orang tersebut muncul dari berbagai macam arah dan hendak mengunci pergerakan pemuda tersebut. Namun belum sempat segerombolan orang tersebut mendarat, pemuda tersebut sudah merapal segel tangan dengan cepat sambil berkata

"Fuuton : Shinkuha "

Pemuda tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya dan memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat. Segerombolan orang tersebut terjatuh dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. "Kalian sebut diri kalian sebagai anbu. Heh, lemah sekali" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang mengejek.

Baru satu langkah pemuda tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya dia sudah diserbu oleh puluhan kunai dan pedang yang mengarah padanya. Dengan reflek yang bagus pemuda tersebut mengambil tubuh yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan menjadikannya perisai.

Pemuda tersebut memejamkan mata kirinya sesaat. Iris yang semula berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengitarinya. Ya, mata tersebut merupakan doujutsu andalan klan uchiha dan namanya adalah sharingan.

Tiga tomoe tersebut mulai berputar untuk memindai daerah sekitar. Setelah pemuda tersebut mendapatkan informasi dari matanya, dia langsung membuang tubuh yang ia jadikan sebagai perisai tadi dan mulai mencabut pedang besar yang ada di punggungnya.

Informasi yang ia dapat dari matanya adalah keberadaan musuh dan jumlah musuh. Dengan cepat ia melesat ke tempat musuhnya dan menghabisi mereka semua. Dengan waktu kurang dari 15 menit semua musuhnya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Hutan yang tadinya tenang dan bersih kini berubah menjadi rusak dan dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah.

Pemuda tersebut berdiri dengan santainya dan menyarungkan kembali pedang besarnya ke punggungnya. "Apa semua anbu selemah ini ? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Pemuda tersebut menonaktifkan sharingannya dan irisnya berubah menjadi hitam kembali.

Pemuda tersebut merupakan tokoh utama kita. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Missing-nin sekaligus pembunuh bayaran. Dia merupakan ninja pelarian dengan tingkat SS dengan kemampuan yang sangat tinggi. Dia juga seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat handal.

Rambut pirangnya yang panjang melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin. Dia memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda. Sangat tidak umum untuk seseorang. Yang satu berwarna biru sebiru lautan tapi sedingin es yang siap membekukan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam legam yang tajam dan menusuk bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Dia memakai sebuah jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Bagian depan jubahnya dibiarkan terbuka dan menampakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna orange dengan lengan berwarna hitam. Di bagian depan kaos tersebut terdapat sebuah gambar spiral berwarna hitam. Itu merupakan lambang yang khas bagi seorang uzumaki.

Lengan dari jubahnya hanya sampai sikunya saja. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari. Celana yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam kebiruan seperti celana yang kebanyakan dipakai oleh anggota akatsuki. Di punggungnya tergantung sebuah pedang besar. Pedang tersebut adalah Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza yang ia rebut setelah membunuh Zabuza. Dibalik jubahnya terdapat juga puluhan senbon dan juga kunai beracun.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh naruto berhenti sesaat saat merasakan bahaya. Tepat dari arah kirinya melesat sebuah kunai yang sudah di aliri cakra dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto hanya memundurkan sedikit kepalanya dan kunai tersebut melesat di depan kepalanya. Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah asal kunai tersebut. Lagi-lagi dari belakang melesat sebuah kunai berkecepatan tinggi yang mengincar kepalanya.

Dengan gerakan yang santai, naruto sedikit mengangkat pedangnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. TRANG… suara berdenting terdengar saat laju kunai tersebut tertahan oleh pedang besar milik naruto. Kali ini dari balik semak-semak muncul dua orang bertopeng. Mereka bukan anbu, melainkan seorang hunter-nin.

Naruto membalik badannya dan menatap kedua hunter-nin tersebut dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk yang bisa membuat siapa saja gemetar. "Apa ini ? dua hunter-nin dari konoha. Apa tetua bau tanah itu yang menyuruh kalian. Atau nenek hokage tersebut yang menyuruh kalian ? "

"Sudahlah bocah, jangan banyak omong kau. Sekarang kau menyerah saja sebelum kami habisi" jawab salah satu hunter tersebut.

"Heh, menyerah katamu. Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Sekarang buktikan jika kalian memang bisa menghabisiku" sahut naruto dengan nada yang mengejek.

Salah satu dari mereka melesat ke arah naruto dan mencabut tantou yang ada di punggungnya. Hunter tersebut mengayunkan tantounya ke arah Naruto, tapi serangannya tertahan oleh pedang besar milik naruto. Dengan sekali ayunan, Naruto mampu mementalkan hunter tersebut. Namun hunter yang satunya lagi telah selesai melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak

"Katon : Goukakkyu No Jutsu"

Sebuah bola api berukuran besar keluar dari mulut hunter tersebut dan siap membakar naruto. Tidak tinggal diam, naruto juga melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat

"Suiton : Suijinheki"

Semburan air yang sangat banyak keluar dari tubuh naruto dan membentuk sebuah dinding air. Kedua jutsu saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan sebuah asap yang tebal. Tiba-tiba saja naruto sudah berada di belakang hunter tersebut dan menebas punggungnya dengan Kubikiribochou. Hunter tersebut langsung tersungkur dengan luka menganga di punggungnya. Satu orang yang masih tersisa mencoba untuk kabur.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja. Jangan harap." Hunter tersebut tidak menyadari kalau Naruto tengah merapal sebuah jutsu. Setelah selesai melakukan segel tangan Naruto berkata dengan sangat pelan

"Hyouton : Hyoukaiya"

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan dan terciptalah sebuah anak panah yang terbentuk dari es. Anak panah tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhasil menembus jantung dari hunter yang mencoba melarikan diri tadi. Hunter tersebut terjatuh dengan panah yang menancap di dadanya.

"Heh, ternyata mereka hanya bermulut besar saja. Membosankan." Dengan itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kuil Negara api. Sudah lima tahun lamanya sejak ia dicap sebagai seorang missing-nin. Setiap hari naruto selalu saja diburu oleh para hunter-nin dari kelima nagara elemental. Tapi hal itu sudah biasa bagi naruto karena tidak ada satupun hunter-nin maupun anbu yang berhasil mengalahkannya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang begitu lama akhirnya ia sampai di depan gerbang besar kuil api.

* * *

~TBC~

Gimana ceritanya, aneh bukan. Saya harap para reader sekalian mau mereview fic aneh ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo minaa-san. Ren kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru, semoga kalian suka. Dan ren mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat para reders yang mau mereview fic ini.

Buat ngejawab pertanyaaan para reder, nanti tetep ada flashback yang menceritakan kenapa naruto jadi missing-nin dan asal usul kekuatan naruto, tapi semua itu ada waktunya. Dan untuk yang bertanya apa naruto punya lima elemen, jawabannya lihat aja nanti. Kalau author katakan sekarang nanti gk jadi kejutan dong. Langsung saja ini dia

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang kuil api. "Gerbang yang membosankan" katanya dengan nada yang datar. Dia mulai memejamkan mata kanannya untuk sesaat. Sesaat setelah kelopak matanya terbuka, nampaklah bola mata berwarna keunguan dengan pola riak air yang telah menggantikan iris birunya. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan berkata

"Shinra Tensei"

BLARR…

Gerbang besar di depannya terpental. Seluruh biksu yang berada dalam kuil tersebut panik karena gerbang kuilnya dihancurkan secara tiba-tiba. Mereka kemudian menengok ke arah gerbang dan mereka mendapati seseorang dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

Mereka segera menyadari kalau dihadapannya tengah berdiri seorang anggota akatsuki. Salah satu dari mereka segera masuk ke dalam kuil dan melaporkan pada pimpinan mereka. "Chiriku-sama kita diserang oleh akatsuki" lapor biksu tersebut pada seseorang yang tengah berdoa. " Jadi mereka telah bergerak rupanya " Chiriku nama orang tersebut langsung keluar untuk menyambut tamunya.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju ke halaman kuil. Di depannya tengah berdiri segerombolan biksu yang sepertinya ketakutan melihat kehadirannya. Pemimpin mereka maju kemudian bertanya kepada naruto "Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami ? ". Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, dia menonkatifkan rinnengan tapi mengaktifkan sharingannya. "Aku disini ingin menangkap tiruan kyuubi. Bisakah kalian menyerahkannya dengan baik-baik, maka aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. "

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan sora pada kalian, lebih baik kami mati " setelah Chiriku mengatakan itu ia menyuruh para biksu lainnya untuk bersembunyi. Ia kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa diajak bicara rupanya. Baiklah jika kalian menginginkan kekerasan."

Naruto mencabut kubikiribocho dari punggungnya dan berlari ke arah Chiriku. Namun saat di depan Chiriku, muncul sebuah tangan dari ketiadaan dan memukul-mukul naruto dengan brutal. Naruto terpental setelah mendapatkan banyak pukulan, namun tiba-tiba #Pooff…

'Apa, Cuma bunshin. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya'. Ya, serangan tadi hanya mengenai bunshin Naruto. Tanah di bawah kaki Chiriku retak, kemudian muncul naruto dari dalam sana dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal dan langsung menghantam dagu Chiriku hingga terpental ke atas.

"Chiriku, anggota dari 12 ninja pelindung. Kepalamu seharga 30 juta ryo. Dan tadi itu jutsumu ya, Sangat berbahaya jika aku sampai terkena tadi. " kata Naruto santai. Chiriku mencoba berdiri lagi dan dia memasang kuda-kuda, kaki dirapatkan, tangan kanan ditaruh dibawah, dan tangan kiri ditaruh di depan dada, kemudian dia berkata "Aku Chiriku dari kuil api tidak akan kalah" . dia kemudian meneriakan nama jutsunya

"Raigo : Senjusatsu"

Dibelakang Chiriku muncul sebuah patung budha dengan ratusan tangan. Tangan-tangan tersebut mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ratusan tangan hendak menyerangnya tidak tinggal diam saja, dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian berkata

"Mokuton : Mukujoheki"

Puluhan kayu mencuat dari dalam tanah dan membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung di depan Naruto. Ratusan tangan tersebut menghantam dinding kayu Naruto. Dinding kayu tersebut sama sekali tidak tertembus. Naruto menghilangkan kayunya setelah serangan Chiriku berhenti. "Kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa mengenaiku. Kau butuh serangan yang seratus kalilipat lebih hebat dari yang tadi untuk bisa menembus dinding kayuku. " Naruto mulai melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dan berteriak

"Fuuton : Kaze Kiri No Jutsu"

Serangan angin yang tak terlihat langsung memotong beberapa titik vital di tubuh Chiriku seperti leher dan urat nadi yang ada di tangan. Chiriku langsung tersungkur ke tanah setelah terkena serangan naruto. "Cepat kalian panggil tiruan kyuubi kesini. Jika tidak aku akan membunuh kalian semua dan meratakan kuil ini dengan tanah" kata naruto pada beberapa biksu yang ada disana.

Karena takut melihat naruto membunuh pimpinannya dengan mudah, para biksu tersebut mematuhi perintah naruto untuk memanggil sora a.k.a tiruan kyuubi. Beberapa saat setelah para biksu tersebut memanggil sora, akhirnya ia datang. Tapi para biksu itu diam-diam memanggil bantuan pada konoha tanpa diketahui naruto.

"Jadi kau jinchuriki kyuubi. Bisakah kau menunjukannya kepadaku" kata naruto pada sora. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan monster terkutuk itu. Lebih baik aku mati daripada menggunakannya" balas sora sengit. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cakar besi dan berlari ke arah naruto.

"Jadi kau tak mau menunjukannya. Baiklah aku akan memaksamu menggunakannya" naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengaktifkan rinnengannya. Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya dan berkata

"Shinra Tensei"

BLARR…

Sora terpental dan menabrak dinding kuil dengan keras. Naruto mulai melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat dan berkata

"Fuuton : Atsugai"

Badai angin super kuat langsung menerjang kuil tersebut hingga rata dengan tanah. Semua orang yang ada disana tertimbun oleh reruntuhan kuil, termasuk sora. Naruto mendekat ke arah reruntuhan tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah cakra merah keluar dari sana dan langsung meledakan reruntuhan tersebut.

Sebuah cakra merah menjulang tinggi ke langit. Dari pusat cakra tersebut nampaklah sora yang sudah bertrasformasi menjadi biju dengan empat ekor di belakangnya. "Jadi rumor yang aku dengar ternyata memang tidak salah. Dengan begitu rencanaku akan segera tercapai" Kata Naruto dengan evil smile yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tiba tiba saja Naruto bergerak dengan sangat cepat, bahkan tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata. Naruto sudah berada di depan sora dan menghantamkan kubikiribocho ke tubuh sora hingga terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, Naruto melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan memukulkan tangannya ke tanah

"Doton : Iwa No Kougeki"

Beberapa bongkahan batu berukuran besar muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung menghantam tubuh sora. Asap tercipta dari serangan tadi. Saat asap mulai menipis tiba-tiba dari dalam asap tadi muncul sebuah bijudama berukuran besar yang mengarah pada naruto. Tidak tinggal diam saja, naruto menyatukan telapak tangannya dan berkata

"Mokuton : Mokujoheki"

Dinding kubah kayu tercipta di depan Naruto dan menghalangi laju bijudama. Bijudama terus memaksa masuk, tapi dinding kayu Naruto terlalu keras dan bijudama akhirnya melenceng dari targetnya dan meledak di belakang naruto.

Naruto menghilangkan kubah kayunya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya, kemudian ia berkata

"Bansho Ten'in"

Sora tertarik oleh jutsu milik naruto dan langsung berada dalam cengkaraman tangan Naruto. Kemudian naruto melakukan beberapa segel tangan dengan tangan kirinya dan berkata

"Fuinjutsu : Kakuan Nitten Suishu"

Beberapa batang kau muncul dari tanah dan mengikat tubuh sora hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya ke dahi sora kemudian ia memejamkan matanya

**MINDSCAPE**

Naruto berada di depan sebuah kurungan raksasa. "Hei bola bulu raksasa cepatlah bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus"

"**Mau apa kau mengganggu tidurku bocah.** "

"Heh, jangan berkata seperti itu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyempurnakan kekuatanmu dan kita akan segera menjalankan rencanaku"

"**Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan setengah dari kekuatanku. Baiklah semakin cepat rencanamu berjalan semakin baik**"

"Sekarang persiapkan dirimu, aku akan segera mentransfernya"

..

Naruto menarik telapak tanggannya dari dahi sora, dan bersamaan dengan itu semua cakra yang ada di tubuh sora ikut tertarik oleh oleh telapak tangan naruto. Proses tersebut memakan waktu selama 30 menit. Setelah semua cakra milik kyuubi ditarik secara paksa oleh naruto, dia membuang tubuh sora yang sudah tak bernyawa ke sembarang tempat.

Kekuatan kyuubi yang ada di tubuh naruto memang cuma setengah dari kekuatan aslinya, karena yang setengahnya lagi tersegel dalam tubuh yondaime hokage saat penyegelan kyuubi. "Target pertama adalah suna. Bersiaplah gaara" kata Naruto dengan evil smilenya dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan kuil api yang sudah rata dengan tanah dan puluhan mayat para biksu yang tergeletak di sana-sini.

Satu jam setelah kepergian naruto, datanglah dua orang ke kuil api tersebut. Dua orang itu memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Yang satu membawa sebuah sabit dengan tiga mata sabit di punggungnya. Dan yang satunya lagi memakai sebuah penutup kepala dan juga mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat hidan". "Ya kau benar kakuzu. Kira-kira siapa yang melakukan semua ini ? " kata orang tersebut sambil melihat ke depan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah sialan itu" kata kakuzu. "Bocah sialan itu memang selalu mengganggu rencana kita" tambah hidan. "Tapi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membereskan ini" kata kakuzu sambil membawa mayat Chiriku.

Dengan itu mereka pergi dengan membawa mayat chiriku bersama mereka.

~TBC~

Gimana para reders. Sudah mulai terkuak beberapa misteri di fic ini, contohnya naruto bukanlah anggota akatsuki. Dan masih banyak misteri lain di fic ini jadi tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Kalau masih mau fic ini berlanjut reviewlah yang sebanyak-banyaknya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan Negara api. Jubahnya berkibar karena tertiup angin. Surai pirangnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian matanya. Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat pedang yang ada di punggungnya dan terdengar suara pedang berdenting.

Suara tersebut berasal dari tabrakan antara kubikiribocho dengan sebuah sabit berwarna merah dengan tiga mata sabit. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang anggota akatsuki. "Akhirnya kita bisa menemukan bocah sialan ini kakuzu" seru orang yang melempar senjata tadi. "Kau jangan meremehkan dia hidan. Dia adalah bocah yang mengalahkan itachi, jika kau lengah kau bisa terbunuh olehnya"

"Kau jangan menasehatiku kakuzu, dewa jashin tidak akan membiarkanku mati begitu saja. Hei kau, beraninya kau memakai jubah akatsuki. Padahal kau bukanlah anggota dari kami " teriak hidan. Dia mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi dan melompat ke arah naruto. Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah naruto tapi bisa ditahan oleh pedang milik naruto. Kakuzu ikut bergabung juga, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan warna kulit tangannya yang semula coklat berubah menjadi hitam. Kakuzu menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah naruto, tapi lagi-lagi serangannya bisa ditahan oleh pedang milik naruto.

**KRAK…**

Terdengar bunyi retakan dari pedang milik naruto, dan ia terpental karena pukulan dari kakuzu. "Dua lawan satu, jadi kalian mau main kroyokan rupanya. Baiklah akan kuturuti kemauan kalian. " naruto mulai membuat tiga kagebunshin. Kini empat naruto mengepung mereka berdua. " Kini kita sama, dua lawan satu. " Dengan itu keempat naruto mulai mengaktifkan sharingannya.

**~ 2 naruto vs hidan~**

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami dengan mata curian itu. "Kata hidan dengan nada yang sombong. "Heh, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya bukan" dengan itu naruto menyarungkan kembali pedangnya ke punggungnya dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan

"Doton : Domu"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan warna kedua tangannya berubah menjadi hitam. Naruto melesat dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat karena efek dari sharingan. Dengan cepat pula ia memukul hidan. Hidan juga tidak kalah gesitnya dengan naruto, ia mengayunkan sabitnya dengan cepat hingga ia mengimbangi gerakan naruto. Namun di belakang hidan ada bunshin naruto yang sudah siap dengan jutsunya

"Fuuton : Bouseki Kaze"

Tangan bunshin naruto yang terkepal langsung diselimuti oleh pusaran angin. Bunshin itu menghantamkan tangannya ke wajah hidan yang masih sibuk dengan naruto yang asli. Hidan tidak sempat menghindar dan langsung terpental dan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang.

Hidan menggeram marah, dia kemudian menggambar sebuah lingkaran dengan segitiga di tengahnya dengan darahnya. Saat itu juga tubuh hidan berubah warna menjadi hitam dengan warna putih sebagai hiasannya. "Kau pasti akan menyesal bocah sialan." Dengan itu hidan melesat ke arah naruto asli dan menghantamkan sabitnya.

"Kau sudah mulai melakukan ritualmu rupanya. Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau setelah melakukan ritual itu. " saat hidan sudah sampai di depan naruto asli, tiba-tiba muncul puluhan kayu dari dalam tanah yang langsung mengikat tubuh hidan. merasa terdesak hidan hendak memotong kayu itu dengan sabitnya, namun gerakannya terhenti karena tangan dan kakinya sudah membeku.

Naruto menghilangkan satu bunshinnya, dia kemudian membuka telapak tangannya dan disana terciptalah sebuah bola spiral berwarna hitam dengan dua cincin berwarna putih mengelilinginya. " Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa bermulut besar setelah menerima ini"

"Dai rasenringu"

Naruto menghantamkan jutsunya tepat ke perut hidan, dan setelah itu terjadi ledakan yang besar karena efek dari jutsu milik naruto. Saat asap mulai menipis nampaklah kawah yang lebar akibat ledakan tadi, dan di kawah tersebut hanya berdiri naruto seorang. Serangan naruto tadi telah meleburkan tubuh hidan hingga menjadi debu.

**~2 Bunshin naruto vs kakuzu~**

Kakuzu terus menangkis serangan dari naruto dengan tangan hitamnya karena gerakan naruto terlalu cepat untuknya. Kakuzu melompat ke belakang dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan memukulkan tangannya ke tanah

"Doton : Jimen Bara"

Puluhan tanah berbentuk runcing langsung mengarah pada naruto. Tidak tinggal diam saja, naruto melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dan berkata

"Hyouton : Hakuryuu Kaiten"

Sebuah naga es dengan kulit yang berduri dan runcing mengitari tubuh naruto dan menahan serangan jutsu tanah dari kakuzu. Setelah serangan kakuzu berhenti, naga es tersebut berputar ke atas dan mengarah pada kakuzu. Naga es tersebut berputar dengan sangat cepat, saking cepatnya sampai terlihat seperti sebuah bor.

Kakuzu tidak tinggal diam saja, dia melepas jubahnya dan tampak di tubuhnya tertempel empat buah topeng. Salah satu dari topeng tersebut keluar dari tubuh kakuzu dan membentuk sebuah monster berwarna hitam. Topeng tersebut mengeluarkan tembakan air yang sangat banyak untuk menahan laju naga es naruto.

Karena putaran dari naga es naruto terlalu kuat, tembakan air dari topeng tersebut tidak mampu menahan lajunya dan langsung melibas topeng tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi topeng itu hanyalah sebuah pengalihan agar kakuzu bisa menghindar. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan dua topeng lagi, yaitu topeng angin dan topeng petir.

Setelah mengeluarkan topeng tersebut, kakuzu melesat pergi menjauh dari situ. Kakuzu sadar kalau kekuatannya jauh di bawah naruto, jadi dia masing saying nyawanya dan memilih untuk kabur selagi bisa. Naruto hendak mengejarnya tapi dihalangi oleh kedua topengnya. Kedua topeng itu mengeluarkan tembakan angin dan petir secara bersamaan. Kedua bunshin naruto tidak tinggal diam saja, sereka melakukan serangkaian segel tangan yang sama dan berteriak

"Doton : Hasai Kabe"

Dua buah dinding raksasa terbentuk di depan bunshin naruto dan menghalangi serangan kombinasi dari topeng tersebut. Salah satu bunshin naruto melompat ke puncak dinding tersebut dan mulai menyiapkan sebuah jutsu. Sharingan yang ada pada bunshin tersebut mulai berputar dengan cepat. Ketiga tomoe pada sharingan tersebut mulai menyatu dan membentuk sebuah shuriken. Tiba-tiba dari sharingan tersebut keluar darah dan naruto meneriakan nama jutsunya

"Amaterasu"

Sebuah api hitam langsung menjalar pada dua topeng tersebut dan langsung melahap habis tubuh mereka. Bunshin tersebut langsung menghilang karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit karena efek dari sharingan. Naruto kemudian menghilangkan semua bunshinnya.

"Yang satu bermulut besar, dan yang satunya lagi pengecut. Ternyata akatsuki hanyalah organisasi sampah yang berisi orang-orang tak berguna. " dengan itu naruto melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya ke suna yang sempat tertunda.

..

Konoha kini tengah melakukan pecarian terhadap anggota akatsuki. Hokage telah membentuk 20 tim pencari dan setiap tim terdiri dari empat orang jounin. Hokage melakukan itu setelah mendapat laporan dari salah satu biksu yang ada di kuil api.

Tim asuma bergerak menuju ke kuil api. Tim tersebut terdiri dari asuma, shikamaru, izumo, dan kotetsu. Mereka kesana untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang orang yang menyerang kuil tersebut. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka semua terkejut karena kuil api sudah rata dengan tanah, dan juga banyak sekali mayat para biksu.

"Orang yang menyerang ke sini pastilah mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa hingga ia bisa meratakan kuil ini dengan tanah. " ucap shikamaru mencoba memecah keheningan. "Kau benar shikamaru. Disini ada temanku yang merupakan anggota dari 12 ninja pelindung. Kalau ia bisa dikalahkan, pastilah orang itu sangat hebat. " Tambah asuma.

Dari reruntuhan kuil itu muncul dua orang biksu, yang satu masih muda dan yang satunya lagi sudah tua. "Kami sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi kuil ini. " ucap asuma. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salah kalian. Lagi pula dia kesini untuk mengincar kekuatan kyuubi yang ada di tubuh sora. " sambung biksu yang sudah tua.

"Tunggu dulu, 'dia' katamu. Apa orang yang menyerang kuil ini sendirian. Lalu seperti apa ciri-cirinya ? " Tanya shikamaru bertubi-tubi. "Tenanglah anak muda. Orang yang menyerang kuil ini memang sendirian, dan untuk ciri-cirinya dia memiliki rambut pirang dan dia memiliki tanda seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya. "

"Jangan-jangan itu naruto. Kita harus bergegas asuma-sensei. " ucap shikamaru. "Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu" ucap asuma pada biksu tersebut. Tim asuma langsung melesat pergi untuk mengejar naruto. Mereka telah melakukan pencarian selama berjam-jam di hutan, tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Saat mereka hampir menyerah, tiba-tiba mereka menemukan sebuah kawah lebar bekas sebuah pertarungan. Disana juga terdapat beberapa pohin yang terbakar oleh api hitam.

"Bekas pertarungan ini masih baru. Kita harus cepat asuma-sensei, mungkin kita sudah dekat dengan naruto. " ucap shikamaru sambil menoleh kearah asuma. Mereka segera bergegas untuk menyusul naruto. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi untuk membawa naruto pulang.

Setelah bergerak selama beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Di depan mereka tengah berjalan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jubah akatsuki yang berkibar karena ditiup angin. Mereka segera menghampiri sosok tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"NARUTO." Merasa namanya di panggil dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati empat orang jounin dari konoha. Naruto memandang datar keempat ninja tersebut. "Aku sedang tidak mood bertarung dengan ninja konoha, jadi cepatlah kalian pergi dari hadapanku."

"Kau jangan begitu naruto, masak bertemu dengan temanmu kau langsung mengusir kami" ucap shikamaru. "Setelah semua yang kalian lakukan terhadapku, masih bisa-bisanya kalian sebut kata 'Teman' di hadapanku. Dasar orang-orang munafik" balas naruto sengit.

"Kau jangan samakan kami dengan para orang tua itu. Kami tetaplah temanmu."

"Teman katamu, kalian semua, semua orang konoha sama saja, sama-sama munafik. Satu-satunya orang konoha yang aku hormati hanyalah guruku saja. Jadi jangan pernah sebut kata itu di hadapanku. " balas naruto dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Mereka semua merasakan tekanan cakra yang besar keluar dari tubuh naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu pulang ke konoha sekarang" ucap shikamaru. Dan setelah mengatakan itu shikamaru telah mengikat bayangan naruto. "Coba saja kalau kalian bisa" dan dengan itu naruto menundukan kepalanya dan rambut pirangnya langsung menutupi matanya.

Asuma melemparkan senjatanya yang sudah dialiri cakra kearah naruto. Namun saat senjata tersebut berada satu senti di depan naruto, senjata tersebut berhenti seperti tertahan oleh dinding tak terlihat. Naruto menyeringai "Kalian pikir jutsu murahan seperti itu bisa mengalahkanku." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang sudah berubah menjadi rinnengan.

"Kalian butuh waktu seratus tahun lagi untuk bisa mengalahkanku"

"Shinra Tensei"

**WUSSH…**

**KRAK… KRAK..**

**BUGH…**

Suara tersebut berasal dari tubrukan tubuh manusia dengan pohon. Mereka semua terpental karena jutsu dari naruto.

~TBC~

A/n : untuk flashback tentang naruto ada di chapter depan. Dan ini adalah update kilat terakhir, mungkin chapter depan akan diupdate tiga sampai empat hari lagi karena akan ada pemanjangan chapter. Dan buat pembaca yang bingung dengan alurnya, saya minta maaf karena saya disini masih baru. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, dan jangan lupa REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

"UGH, kuat sekali dia. Padahal dia sudah terikat kagemane no jutsu, tapi dia masih bisa melancarkan serangan sebesar ini. " gerutu shikamaru yang mencoba bangkit karena tertimpa oleh pepohonan. Ketiga rekan setimnya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka semua menatap naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Pepohonan di sekitar naruto tumbang semuanya akibat serangan dari naruto.

"Kalian semua tidak akan pernah mengerti penderitaan yang aku alami" seru naruto memulai pembicaraan.

**Flashback on**

Seorang bocah bocah berusia lima tahun sedang dikejar-kejar oleh penduduk. Bocah itu adalah naruto. "Kemari kau bocah monster, kami akan membunuhmu" teriak para penduduk tersebut. Mereka melempari naruto dengan semua yang ada di genggaman mereka seperti batu, kunai, suriken, tongkat, panci, bahkan ada yang melemparinya dengan sandal.

Tapi bocah tersebut terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan punggungnya yang terkena hantaman benda-benda keras. Saat naruto sudah memasuki hutan, para penduduk tidak lagi mengejarnya. "Dasar penduduk sialan, memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sehingga mereka terus mengejarku tiap hari. Lihat saja nanti, suatu saat aku akan membalas perlakuan mereka."

Di dalam hati naruto mulai tumbuh dendam. Dendam yang kuat, yang mampu menentukan nasibnya. Kyuubi yang melihat kebencian di hati naruto tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Dia menarik paksa naruto dari alam nyata ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto kaget bukan main, sedetik yang lalu dihadapannya terdapat hutan dan pepohonan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada di tempat yang entah apa namanya. Tempat tersebut gelap, dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram lilin yang tergantung di dinding. Di bawahnya juga terdapat genangan air setinggi mata kaki.

"**Apa kau ingin balas dendam bocah ?** "

Mendengar ada suara orang berbicara, naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dia mendapati sebuah kurungan raksasa dan di tengahnya terdapat kertas dengan kanji 'Segel'. Di dalam kurungan tersebut terdapat sepasang mata merah dengan iris vartikal yang menyala dalam kegelapan.

Naruto mencoba mendekat ke arah kurungan tersebut, saat ia sudah berada di depannya dia terlonjak kaget karena di dalam kurungan tersebut terdapat rubah raksasa dengan Sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai. Yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah karena rubah tersebut bisa berbicara.

"S-si-siapa k-kau ? " Tanya naruto tergagap

"**Jangan bertanya balik bocah. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru kau boleh bertanya padaku.**"

"Ya. Aku ingin balas dendam. Aku ingin membalas perlakuan para penduduk sialan itu. "

"**Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan membantumu melakukannya.** "

"Aku senang ada yang ingin membantuku, tapi sebelumnya siapa kau ? "

"**Baikalah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku kyuubi, tapi namaku sebenarnya adalah kurama. Aku adalah siluman terkuat diantara kesembilan biju lainnya. Aku merupakan bongkahan kebencian. Semakin banyak kebencian yang ada dalam dirimu maka semakin kuat pula kekuatanku**. "

"K-kyuubi, bukankah kyuubi sudah mati lima tahun lalu karena dibunuh oleh yondaime hokage. "

"**Hahaha…, kau lucu sekali bocah. Mana mungkin makhluk immortal sepertiku bisa dibunuh, apalagi orang yang membunuh itu adalah manusia, itu mustahil. Semua itu hanya kebohongan publik yang dibuat-buat oleh para petinggi desamu.** "

"Jadi kau ini benar-benar kyuubi. Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan adanya kau di dalam tubuhku aku bisa membalaskan dendamku dengan mudah. "

"**Aku memang akan membantumu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Semua ada waktunya. Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba, dan aku akan memberitahumu kapan kau harus melaksanakannya.** "

"Jadi aku masih harus menjalani kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini lagi. Hah…, baiklah aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Tapi, bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini. Bisakah kau keluarkan aku dari sini. "

"**Dasar bocah bodoh, keluar dari sini saja tidak bisa. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasilah.** "

Naruto mengikuti saran dari kyuubi. Saat dia kembali membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di hutan kembali. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi saat di tengah jalan, ia kembali dikejar-kejar oleh para penduduk. Mau tak mau ia harus berlari lagi untuk menghindari kejaran dari penduduk sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di apartemennya.

**Flashback off**

"Kalian tidak tahu rasanya saat masih bocah dan sudah diburu oleh penduduk yang ingin membunuhmu. Kalian pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama saat berada di posisiku." Naruto kemudian melakukan beberapa segel tangan

"Suiton : Dai Bakusui Shoha"

Naruto memuntahkan air dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak dan membanjiri hutan tersebut dengan air. Naruto melakukan serangkaian segel tangan lagi dan berteriak

"Suiton : Aranami"

Sebuah ombak besar tercipta dan menerjang tim asuma. Shikamaru mencoba memecah ombak tersebut dengan jutsu kagemane yang dimanipulasi menjadi puluhan tombak bayangan. Asuma juga tidak diam saja, dia merapal segel jutsu dan berkata

"Fuuton : Senpuuken"

Pukulan tornado angin yang sangat kuat diluncurkan oleh asuma bersamaan dengan puluhan tombak bayangan milik shikamaru. Ombak pun terpecah akibat tabrakan tiga jutsu tersebut.

Shikamaru berlari ke arah naruto dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya dengan kunainya. Shikamaru menghantamkan kunainya ke tubuh naruto, tapi kunainya tertahan oleh pedang besar milik naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa bertahan sampai babak akhir ujian chunin, padahal kau membenci kehidupanmu yang menyakitkan itu ? " Tanya shikamaru di sela-sela serangannya.

"Itu karena aku berteman dengan kalian. Kebencianku jadi berkurang. "

**Flashback on**

'Ujian chunin telah memasuki babak ke empat. Para peserta yang berhasil lolos di babak ketiga akan melakukan survival battle. Para peserta akan diberikan waktu satu bulan sebelum babak keempat dimulai untuk berlatih.' Ucap seorang jounin yang memimpin pertandingan babak ketiga.

. .

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei kau akan melatihku apa ? " Tanya naruto pada kakashi. "Maafkan aku naruto, tapi aku tidak melatihmu. Aku akan melatih sasuke. Aku sudah mencarikan sensei pengganti untukmu. "

"Tapi kenapa. Kenapa kau melatih sasuke, padahal aku juga muridmu bukan ? " Tanya naruto kembali. "Kemampuan sasuke itu sangat cocok denganku, jadi aku harus melatihnya. Aku juga sudah mecarikan sensei pengganti yang cocok dengan kemampuanku jadi jangan protes lagi. " setelah mengucapkan itu kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Bahkan senseinya sendiri lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya. Sungguh suatu keputusan yang salah. Kebencian yang semula berkurang kini telah mencapai puncaknya. Kini naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan konoha. Dia akan meninggalkan konoha saat ini juga.

Naruto berjalan melewati perumahan penduduk. Semua penduduk memberinya tatapan jijik padanya. Tapi naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan itu, dia terus saja berjalan dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Saat sampai di depan onsen, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut perak berlari ke arahnya. Di belakang pria itu, segerombolan wanita sedang mengejarnya. "Woi nak, tolong selamatkan aku" teriak pria itu pada naruto.

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja bersembunyi di belakang naruto. Segerombolan wanita itu mendekati naruto dan hendak mengambil pria yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Namun niat mereka terhenti saat melihat ekspresi dingin naruto dan tatapan membunuh yang dipancarkan naruto. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke dalam onsen dan tidak jadi mengerjar pria yang mengintip mereka tadi.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali nak. Kau bisa mengusir wanita-wanita itu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah jiraya, aku adalah salah satu dari legenda tiga sannin. Aku adalah gama-sannin no jiraya yang legendaris" seru jiraya sambil berpose aneh.

Naruto hanya swetdrop melihat tingkah pria yang mengaku dirinya sebagai seorang sannin. "Kau sedang apa sampai dikejar-kejar oleh wanita-wanita itu. Coba aku tebak, kau pasti mengintip mereka bukan ! "

"Kau jangan menghinaku bocah, aku tidak mengintip. Aku hanya sedang mencari inspirasi unntuk novel yang sedang aku buat. " balas jiraya

"Itu pasti novel porno. Dan kau ini pasti orang yang sangat mesum sekali. "

Mucul empat perempatan di dahi jiraya. Dia membuat sebuah rasengan dan memukulkannya pada naruto. "Jika kau bicara macam-macam lagi padaku aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu. "

Naruto hanya merintih kesakitan saat menerima serangan mendadak dari jiraya. "Woi ero-sennin jika kau ingin menyerangku bilang dulu dong. Tapi jutsumu tadi hebat juga. Bisakah kau mengajarkannya padaku. "

"Mana mungkin aku melatih bocah yang sudah menghinaku. Aku tidak mau. " seru jiraya sambil mengacuhkan naruto. "Oh ayolah, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku ini butuh sensei untuk melatihku karena sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki babak akhir ujian chunin. "

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta jounin pembimbingmu saja yang melatihmu, kenapa kau meminta aku untuk melatimu ? "

"Aku sebenarnya sudah memintanya. Tapi jounin pembimbingku itu pilih kasih. Dia lebih memilih melatih muridnya yang lebih hebat dari pada aku, dan mengacuhkan aku yang payah ini. " seru naruto dengan ekspresi sedih.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukan naruto dan alasan yang di berikan naruto, jiraya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menolongku, aku akan melatihmu dan akan kupastikan kau pasti akan menjadi chunin. "

**Flashback off**

"Karena kejadian itu, kebencianku menjadi bertambah dan aku hampir saja keluar dari desa, namun karena aku bertemu dengan senseiku aku tidak jadi melakukannya" seru naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuh shikamaru dengan pedang besarnya.

Asuma yang dari tadi hanya melihat pertarungan shikamaru, kini ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan membantu shikamaru. Dia mengeratkat genggaman pada dua pisau yang berada pada dua tangannya dan mulai mengalirinya dengan cakra.

Asuma menyabetkan pisaunya ke arah naruto. Tapi tertahan oleh pedang besar milik naruto. Shikamaru juga ikut menyerang, ia dan asuma menyerang naruto secara bersamaan. Suara berdenting yang memengkakkan telinga. Suara tersebut berasal dari tiga orang yang kini tengah beradu senjata dengan cepat.

Pedang yang di pegang naruto memang besar dan juga berat. Tapi tetap saja gerakannya sangat cepat dan juga gesit. Itu semua berkat stamina yang besar dan juga latihan keras yang dijalaninya selama ini. Naruto menghentakkan pedangnya dan shikamaru maupun asuma langsung terpental karena hentakan pedang besar tersebut. Naruto kemudian mengambil beberapa shuriken dari dalam tubuhnya dan melemparkannya pada tim asuma. Dia juga melakukan beberapa segel tangan

"Shuriken Kagebunshin No Jutsu"

Beberapa shuriken yang dilempar naruto berubah menjadi ratusan shuriken yang siap menghujani tim asuma. Tidak tinggal diam saja, asuma langsung memasang gaya seperti yang dilakukan chiriku dan berteriak

"Raigo : Senjusatsu"

Munculah sebuah roh yang mempunyai seribu tangan dan berada di belakang asuma. Roh tersebut langsung mengulurkan tangannya yang berjumlah banyak tersebut dan menahan semua shuriken yang mengarah pada timnya. Asuma langsung melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan

"Katon : Haisekishoo"

Asuma menyemburkan asap yang dengan cepat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh naruto dan menutupinya. Saat seluruh tubuh naruto sudah tertutup asap, asuma langsung menggigit asap yang keluar dari mulutnya dan asap tersebut langsung berubah menjadi sebuah api dan meledakan naruto yang ada di dalamnya.

Setelah asap ledakan mulai menipis, mereka semua tampak kaget karena melihat naruto yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh dan sama sekali tidak terluka karena ledakan tersebut. Satu-satunya yang terbakar oleh ledakan tersebut hanya jubahnya saja. Naruto kemudian membuang asal jubahnya yang sudah terbakar. Sharingan dan rinnengannya sudah aktif secara bersamaan.

"Kalian butuh jutsu yang lebih hebat dari itu untuk membunuhku. Dan asal kalian tahu, tadi aku hanya menggunakan sepuluh persen saja kekuatanku. Dan sekarang aku akan menunjukan limapuluh persen dari kekuatanku. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengatakan alasan kenapa aku pergi meninggalkan desa. "

**Flashback on**

Naruto yang dulu ceria kini berubah menjadi dingin dan datar tak berekspresi. Dia menunjukan itu pada semua orang kecuali pada jiraya saja. Dia membenci senseinya si ninja peniru itu, tidak tapi dia membenci semua orang yang ada di desanya.

Saat ini ia tengan berjalan pulang karena baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh hokage. Saat menjalankan misi ia selalu saja mendahului rekan dan senseinya dan bertindak sendiri. Tapi itu berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang dijalani timnya walaupun ia bertindak sendiri.

Dan saat ditanyai kenapa ia selalu saja berbuat seperti itu ia hanya menjawab dengan dua kata 'hn'. Hal itu membuat jengkel rekan setimnya dan juga jounin pembimbingnya karena ia selalu saja bertindak sendiri dan tidak pernah mendengar perintah senseinya.

Saat ia berada di belokan terakhir sebelum sampai di apartemennya, tiba-tiba munculah lima orang bertopeng. Tapi topeng yang mereka kenakan adalah topeng polos dan hanya terdapat kanji angka di dahinya. Naruto menebak kalau itu adalah anbu bawahan danzo.

"Ada apa gerangan hingga para anbu seperti kalian mau menemui monster sepertiku ? " Tanya naruto dengan nada yang datar.

"Kami akan membunuhmu, bersiaplah bocah. " dan dengan itu kelima anbu tersebut mencabut pedang yang ada di punggung mereka dan menghunuskannya ke arah naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja, ia mengambil kunai dan menghadapi kelima anbu tersebut. Tapi kerena kemampuan naruto masih terbatas, ia terpaksa menerima sayatan pedang pada tubuhnya. Dan salah satu anbu menusukan pedangnya ke dada naruto. 'Apa aku akan mati sebelum membalaskan dendamku' batin naruto. "**Sudah saatnya bocah, aku akan membantumu. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan aku akan mengalirkan kekuatanku ke tubuhmu**"

~TBC~

Bagaimana chapter kali ini, semoga bisa memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Dan akhir kata dari saya REVIEW, buat kelanjutan fic ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

Sebelumnya :

"Kami akan membunuhmu, bersiaplah bocah. " dan dengan itu kelima anbu tersebut mencabut pedang yang ada di punggung mereka dan menghunuskannya ke arah naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja, ia mengambil kunai dan menghadapi kelima anbu tersebut. Tapi kerena kemampuan naruto masih terbatas, ia terpaksa menerima sayatan pedang pada tubuhnya. Dan salah satu anbu menusukan pedangnya ke dada naruto. 'Apa aku akan mati sebelum membalaskan dendamku' batin naruto. "**Sudah saatnya bocah, aku akan membantumu. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan aku akan mengalirkan kekuatanku ke tubuhmu**"

•

Naruto mengikuti perintah dari kyuubi dan memejamkan matanya. Cakra berwarna merah merembes keluar dari tubuh naruto. Cakra tersebut langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh naruto. Para anbu yang menyerang naruto kaget karena melihat cakra merah tersebut. Naruto menggenggam pedang yang menancap di dadanya dan langsung menghancurkan pedang tersebut hanya dalam satu remasan tangan.

Naruto langsung menancapkan satu tangannya ke jantung anbu yang menyerangnya tadi, dan seketika itu anbu tersebut langsung tergeletak tak bernyawa. Keempat anbu lainnya melompat mundur dan dari naruto. Mereka semua kemudian merapal segel jutsu dan berteriak

"Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu"

Keempat anbu tersebut menembakan bola api dari mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat serangan mengarah padanya langsung menumbuhkan ekor cakranya menjadi tiga ekor. Ketiga ekor tersebut bergerak dan mengelilingi tubuh naruto hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran pelindung. Bola api bertabrakan dengan pelindung cakra milik naruto dan menciptakan sebuah asap.

Dua buah tangan cakra keluar dari kepulan asap dan menancap pada tubuh dua orang anbu. Kedua tangan tersebut berasal dari naruto. Kedua anbu yang masih tersisa mencoba lari. Namun saat mereka melompat, mereka berdua terpental karena terkena ledakan cakra yang berasal dari naruto. Ledakan tersebut menghancurkan perumahan penduduk dua meter di sekitar naruto.

Ledakan tersebut tentu saja mengundang perhatian anbu bawahan hokage yang sedang berpatroli. Tiga orang anbu langsung mencari lokasi ledakan tersebut dan saat mereka sampai, mereka mendapati naruto yang tengah berubah menjadi kyuubi dan juga mayat tiga orang anbu ne.

"Kau, segera laporkan ini kepada hokage-sama. " perintah seorang anbu bertopeng anjing kepada anbu bertopeng kucing. Si kucing mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kedua anbu yang tersisa langsung melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak

"Raiton : Furiokosukeidenki"

"Katon : Housenka No Jutsu"

Listrik bertegangan tinggi meluncur ke arah naruto dari dalam tanah bersamaan dengan puluhan burung api yang siap membakarnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menghindari serangan tersebut dan ia tersengat listrik ribuan volt dari dalam tanah dan juga terbakar oleh burung-burung api.

Tapi setelah terkena dua serangan pembunuh tersebut, naruto sama sekali tidak terluka ataupun terbakar. Naruto tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan disana tercipta sebuah bola angin. Naruto menembakan bola angin yang terlapisi cakra merah tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Salah satu anbu tersebut bisa menghindar, tapi yang satunya lagi terkena hantaman keras dari bola angin tersebut hingga terpental dan menabrak beberapa rumah penduduk.

Sementara itu di kantor hokage, tsunade tengah pusing menghadapi setumpuk laporan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di hadapannya dan dari asap tersebut terlihat seorang anbu tengah berlutut padanya. "Lapor tsunade-sama, kita dalam keadaan yang gawat. "

"Apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya tsunade dengan nada yang keras. "Naruto tengah mengamuk di dalam desa dan berubah menjadi kyuubi. Saat ini kedua rekan saya tengah bertarung melawannya untuk menahannya. " jawab anbu tersebut.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, tsunade langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja di depannya hingga tumpukan kertas di depannya berterbangan. "Bagaimana bisa ? Lalu dimana jiraya sekarang ! " teriak tsunade. "Maaf tsunade-sama, tapi jiraya-sama telah pergi dari desa ini sebulan yang lalu dan dia belum kembali saat ini. " jawab shizune yang berada di samping tsunade. "Shizune, cepat kau panggil satu batalion anbu elit bawahanku sekarang dan suruh ke tempat naruto mengamuk. "

Tsunade langsung melesat pergi ke tempat naruto berada. Saat ia sampai disana, ia melihat mayat beberapa anbu dan juga ia melihat naruto tengah mencekik seorang anbu. Saat tsunade sudah berada di depan naruto, dibelakangnya muncul lima orang anbu elit yang ia suruh. "Jangan mendekat atau kalian semua akan aku bunuh. " teriak naruto dengan suara yang bercampur dengan kyuubi. Tapi tsunade sama sekali tidak menghiraukan peringatan naruto dan menyuruh lima anbu di belakangnya untuk menghentikan pergerakan naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat menghabisi kelima anbu tersebut dengan mudah walaupun mereka adalah anbu elit. Tsunade hendak mendekat, tapi "Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat. Atau aku akan menghancurkan desa ini" teriak naruto. Tsunade tahu kalau dari nada bicara naruto, ia tidak main-main jadi ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini naruto ? "

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian. Jika kalian tidak melakukan semua itu padaku, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, kalian tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. Dan mulai sekarang aku bukanlah ninja dari konoha lagi dan juga bukan penduduk konoha. Jadi kau jangan pernah mengejarku lagi. Dan satu lagi, suatu saat aku akan menuntut balas atas perbuatan kalian." dan setelah mengatakan itu naruto melesat pergi dari konoha.

Tsunade sangat menyesal, karena orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tahu penderitaan yang dialami naruto, dia juga tahu kalau dari kecil sampai saat ini hidup naruto sama sekali tidak bahagia. Tapi mau apa lagi, naruto sudah terlanjur benci terhadap konoha dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan sejak saat itu, status naruto berubah dari seorang genin menjadi seorang missing-nin.

**Flashback Off**

Setelah menceritakan masa lalunya, naruto langsung meningkatkan cakranya sebanyak limapuluh persen. Tim asuma yang notaben semua anggotanya adalah jounin, bahkan terkejut saat merasakan tekanan cakra yang dipancarkan oleh naruto. Saat semua dilanda keterkejutan naruto tiba-tiba merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan menebaskan pedangnya

"Fuuton : Kai Omoi"

Tebasan yang dilakukan oleh naruto menyebabkan pohon-pohon di depannya langsung terpotong-potong. Tapi angin pemotong tersebut tidak berhenti dan terus menerjang ke depan sampai mengenai tim asuma. Tim tersebut hanya bisa bertahan dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Senjata mereka hampir patah karena menahan serangan tersebut.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya dan berkata

"Bansho Ten'in"

Izumo tertarik oleh jutsu milik naruto dan langsung berada dalam cengkraman tangan naruto. Naruto memperlihatkan sharingannya pada izumo dan seketika itu, tubuh izumo langsung lemas tak berdaya. Naruto kemudian membuang tubuh izumo yang sudah terperangkap dalam genjutsunya. "Hukumanmu masih 71 jam 59 menit. " kata naruto pada izumo. "Semua, jangan tatap matanya." Perintah asuma pada seluruh anggota timnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam bajunya dan memasukan kubikiribocho ke dalam gulungan tersebut. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua dan muncul disamping asuma. Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga hingga asuma terpental jauh. Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di bawah asuma dan menendang asuma ke atas.

Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di atas asuma dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga ke bawah. Naruto kemudian merapal segel tangan dan

"Fuuton : Fuukobushi"

Tangan naruto diselimuti angin dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi. Naruto jatuh dari ketinggian dan langsung memukul tubuh asuma yang jatuh ke tanah. Retakan tercipta akibat tubuh asuma yang terkena pukulan dari naruto.

Asuma mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka lebam akibat serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan naruto. "Jutsu itu… mustahil kau menguasai jutsu itu. Jutsu itu adalah jutsu andalan dari yondaime hokage, bagaimana kau menguasainya ? " Tanya asuma.

"Aku tidak tahu jutsu andalan dari yondaime hokage. Tapi jika kau menanyakan soal jutsu tadi, jutsu itu hanyalah sedikit fuin yang dikombinasikan dengan elemen angin. Tapi jika jutsu tadi sama dengan jutsu milik yondaime hokage, mugkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, karena jutsu tadi murni ciptaanku. " jawab naruto santai. Ketiga anggota tim asuma lainnya tercengang karena yang mereka hadapi saat ini adalah reinkarnasi dari kirroi senko. Mereka bertiga berpikiran sama 'Kita pasti mati dengan instan'.

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan melakukan segel tangan, kemudian menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"

Tercipta sebuah asap saat naruto mengucapkan jutsu tersebut. Asap tersebut langsung menghilang saat sepasang sayap terkepak dari dalamnya. Asap menghilang dan munculah seekor burung phoenix raksasa berwarna merah. "Ikaruga, habisi mereka semua, tapi sisakan nanas itu untukku"

"Hai naruto-sama" jawab burung tersebut.

Ikaruga terbang ke arah tim asuma dan saat ia berada di atasnya, ia mengepakan sayapnya dan tercipta hujan api yang sangat banyak. Tim asuma mencoba menghindar dari serangan tersebut, namun serangan tersebut terlalu banyak dan juga luas. Akhirnya merekapun terkena serangan tersebut dan terkena luka bakar pada tubuhnya.

Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di belakang asuma dan menendangnya hingga ia terpisah dari timnya. Saat asuma sudah berada jauh dari timnya, naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tercipta sebuah rasengan dengan bentuk seperti shuriken. Naruto melempar rasengannya ke arah asuma dan berteriak

"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken"

"Sekarang ikaruga" teriak naruto. Ikaruga terbang ke atas tubuh asuma dan menyemburkan api yang sangat banyak. Saat rasenshuriken naruto bertemu dengan api milik ikaruga, api tersebut membesar dan hampir membakar setengah dari hutan tersebut.

Saat api sudah menghilang, nampaklah tubuh asuma yang sudah hangus terbakar oleh jutsu dari naruto. "ASUMA-SENSEI" teriak shikamaru sambil berlari ke arah asuma. Saat shikamaru meninggalkan dua rekan setimnya, naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang kotetsu dan menghunuskan sebuah kunai ke punggungnya. Naruto langsung merobek punggung kotetsu dengan kunainya.

Lagi-lagi shikamaru dibuat terperangah oleh perbuatan naruto. Kini hanya tinggal shikamaru seorang yang tersisa dari tim asuma yang masih bisa bertarung. Yang satu sudah gugur, yang satu lagi terluka parah, dan yang terakhir sedang terjebak dalam genjutsu tsukyomi. Shiakamaru saat ini sedang terduduk sambil melihat ketiga rekannya yang sedang tak berdaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian ? " Tanya shikamaru pada naruto. "Sekarang bukan giliranmu. Kau masih belum cukup kuat untuk melawanku. Hiduplah dengan membenciku, maka kau akan semakin kuat karena adanya kebencian tersebut. Suatu saat aku akan datang ke konoha dan bertarung dengan semua rookie di konoha. Jadi bersiaplah sampai saat itu tiba. " setelah mengatakan itu naruto menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

. .

Pintu ruangan hokage terbuka dengan keras dan muculah shizune dari balik pintu tersebut sambil tergesa-gesa. "Tsunade-sama, tim asuma telah tiba di konoha tapi keadaan mereka sangat parah. Mereka saat ini berada di rumah sakit. "

"Cepat, bawa aku kesana" perintah tsunade pada shizune. Tsunade saat ini sudah berada di ruangan shikamaru dirawat. Shikamaru memang tidak terluka parah, tapi tetap saja ia harus dirawat.

"Shikamaru, siapa yang membuat kerusuhan di kuil api tersebut dan siapa yang menjadi lawan kita hingga bisa mengacaukan tim asuma ? " Tanya tsunade.

"Naruto" jawab shikamaru pendek dan simpel.

1

2

3

"APA ? " teriak tsunade

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku hokage-sama. Anda bisa membuat telingaku pecah nanti. " jawab shikamaru dengan nada yang malas. "Dan satu hal lagi yang harus anda ketahui. Naruto itu sangat kuat sekali. Dia punya dua doujutsu sekaligus, kuperkirakan kekuatannya setara dengan seorang kage sekarang, karena dia bisa membuat tim kami seperti ini hanya dengan setengah dari kekuatannya saja. Dan lagi, ia punya jutsu yan mirip dengan jutsu hiraishin milik yondaime hokage, itu membuat kekuatannya berada di atas seorang kage. Dan satu lagi, ia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada konoha dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum terlambat. " jelas shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Enam tahun keluar dari desa dan ia sudah menjadi sekuat itu. Ini semua salahku, jika saja aku bisa menahannya pergi waktu itu, mungkin ia sudah menjadi hokage selanjutnya dan dia tidak akan berbuat semacam itu. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi padanya, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berperang jika naruto menginginkan konoha. " Jawab tsunade tegas. Ia meninggalkan ruangan shikamaru dan segera mempersiapkan pemakaman bagi asuma.

Sebuah pusaran angin muncul di tengah sebuah gurun pasir. Dari dalam pusaran tersebut, seseorang keluar dari dalamnya. Orang tersebut memakai jubah berwarna oranye dengan enam tomoe di punggungnya, di bawah tomoe tersebut terdapat lingkaran spiral berwarna hitam. Jubahnya berkibar karena tertiup oleh angina gurun.

Orang tersebut memiliki mata kanan berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air. Orang itu tidak lain adalah naruto. Ia berjalan beberapa menit hingga ia sampai di sebuah benteng raksasa di tengah gurun. Benteng tersebut adalah benteng dari desa sunagakure. Di depan benteng tersebut terdapat dua orang panjaga. Naruto berjalan mendekati kedua penjaga tersebut. "Hei, berhenti kau" teriak salah satu penjaga tersebut. Namun naruto sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Kedua penjaga tersebut geram dengan tingkah naruto, mereka melemparkan beberapa kunai ke arah naruto. Namun kunai tersebut berhenti saat di depan naruto dan terjatuh, seperti ada sebuah dinding yang tak terlihat. Kedua penjaga tersebut berlari ke arah naruto karena mereka menganggap naruto sebagai musuh. Saat mereka melompat dan hendak menerjang naruto, mereka tidak sengaja menatap sharingan milik naruto. Merekapun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah sebelum mencapai naruto.

Naruto berjalan santai melewati kedua penjaga tersebut, dan naik ke atas benteng. Naruto kemudian menggigit kedua ibu jarinya dan merapal sebuah segel tangan dan menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"

Dari dalam asap tersebut keluar empat ekor hewan raksasa. Naruto menyeringai, kemudian ia berkata "Bersiaplah gaara."

**-TBC-**

Gimana chapter kali ini. Gomen kalau sedikit, karena hanya ini yang bisa ren tulis. Di atas ada OC. Sebenarnya itu terinspirasi dari sebuah fic, tapi ren lupa namanya karena sudah lama sekali fic tersebut saya baca.

Penasaran, silakan REVIEW buat kelanjutan fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

Sebelumnya :

Naruto berjalan santai melewati kedua penjaga tersebut, dan naik ke atas benteng. Naruto kemudian menggigit kedua ibu jarinya dan merapal sebuah segel tangan dan menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"

Dari dalam asap tersebut keluar empat ekor hewan raksasa. Naruto menyeringai, kemudian ia berkata "Bersiaplah gaara."

•

Empat hewan tersebut adalah seekor harimau berwarna putih, phoenix berwarna merah, naga berwarna biru, dan srigala berwarna hijau.

"Byakko lakukan serangan pembukaan. Aku ingin gaara tahu kalau mereka kedatangan tamu. " perintah naruto kepada harimau. "Ha'i naruto-sama. " jawab byakko. Harimau tersebut berdiri dan melakukan kuda-kuda. Kilatan-kilatan petir mulai mengelilingi tubuh byakko. Langit diatas desa suna mulai menghitam. Byakko kemudian berteriak

"Raiton : Rairyuu Kougeki"

Dari dalam awan hitam dilangit. Munculah sesosok naga yang terbuat dari petir. Naga tersebut berputar-putar di langit suna. Tubuh naga tersebut semakin membesar. Saat bentuk naga tersebut telah mencapai sempurna, naga tersebut langsung menukik ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naga tersebut tepat menghantam pusat dari desa suna.

**DUARR…**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta. Mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di desa tersebut. Ledakan tersebut memang besar dan keras, tapi hanya menimbulkan kerusakan yang kecil saja. Gaara yang berada di kantornya terkejut karena ada sebuah ledakan dan mengguncang kantornya. Gaara segera melihat ke jendelanya untuk memastikan asal ledakan tersebut. Terdapat asap yang membumbung tinggi ke langit dari pusat desa.

Tiba-tiba di belakang gaara muncul seorang ninja dan berlutut padanya. "Maaf kazekage-sama. Kita telah diserang oleh musuh. " lapor ninja tersebut. "Cepat kau panggil semua jounin dan anbu kesini. " perintah gaara datar dan simpel. Ninja tersebut mengangguk dan menghilang pergi.

Naruto menyeringai dari atas benteng. "Mereka pasti sudah mulai bergerak. Byakko kau ke utara, ikaruga kau ke selatan, ginkotsu kau ke timur, dan bakuryuu kau ke barat desa ini. Kalian semua habisi semua yang kalian temui, tapi sisakan pemimpin mereka untukku. "

Mereka semua mengangguk dan melesat ke empat penjuru desa seperti yang diperintahkan naruto. Sementara itu di atap gedung kazekage tengah berkumpul ratusan ninja yang terdiri dari jounin dan anbu. Di depan para ninja tersebut, berdiri kazekage mereka dengan gentong pasir di punggungnya. "Kalian semua, cepat menyebar ke seluruh pelosok desa dan temukan segera penyusup tersebut, bila perlu habisi di tempat jika mereka melakukan perlawanan. " perintah gaara.

Mereka semua melesat ke seluruh penjuru desa. Gaara mengeluarkan sedikit pasirnya dari gentong di punggungnya. Pasir tersebut membentuk sebuah bola mata. Bola mata tersebut terbang dan mencari keberadaan musuh. Saat bola mata tersebut melihat ke arah benteng desa, gaara terlonjak kaget karena yang ia dapati adalah naruto yang berdiri di benteng tersebut lengkap dengan seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

Naruto yang meihat sebuah bola mata tengah mengintainya hanya menunjukan seringainya. 'Daisan No Me, eh. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah gaara.' Dia kemudian menjentikkan jari tangannya dan tiba-tiba bola mata tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Beberapa saat kemudian naruto melesat menuju ke arah gedung kazekage.

•

Kankuro dan beberapa puluhan ninja di belakangnya sedang menyusuri daerah bagian utara desa. Saat itu ia mendapati sesosok harimau putih berukuran raksasa yang tengah menghancurkan perumahan penduduk. "Hei kau, harimau bodoh. Cepat berhenti merusak rumah penduduk atau aku akan menjadikanmu harimau panggang. "Teriak kankuro dari kejauhan. Byakko menoleh karena merasa ada yang menghinanya. "Hei kau manusia kecil, berani sekali kau menghinaku."

Byakko mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung berubah menjadi bola petir. Byakko menghantamkan bola petir tersebut ke tanah dan dari dalam tanah langsung mengalir listrik ribuan volt yang menerjang kawanan kankuro.

Kankuro dan beberapa ninja lainnya berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Tapi sebagian lagi terlambat menghindar dan harus merasakan sengatan listrik ribuan volt yang bisa menghanguskan tubuh mereka. Beberapa ninja yang selamat beserta kankuro langsung menyerang byakko dengan melemparinya dengan kunai dan shuriken.

Namun semua serangan mereka terhenti karena senjata mereka hancur saat di depan byakko. Kilatan-kilatan petir yang mengelilingi tubuh byakko tersebutlah yang menghalangi senjata mereka. Beberapa ninja kemudian merapal sebuah segel tangan dan berteriak

"Fuuton : Daittopa"

Mereka menembakkan tekanan angin super cepat bersama-sama. Namun gerakan byakko lebih cepat, ia melompat tinggi ke udara untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Byakko kemudian membuat sebuah bola listrik dari kedua tangannya dan menembakan bola listrik tersebut. Bola listrik tersebut kemudian pecah menjadi ribuan jarum listrik ysng menghujani sekawanan ninja tersebut.

Kankuro yang melihat serangan tidak tinggal diam saja, ia mengeluarkan boneka sanshouo (salamander) dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kankuro memang selamat dari serangan tersebut karena punggung sanshouo telah dilapisi dengan prisai yang sangat kuat. Namun teman-temannya tidak seberuntung dirinya. Mereka semua tergeletak dengan puluhan jarum yang menancap pada tubuh mereka.

Saat dirasa serangan telah berhenti, kankuro keluar dari bonekanya dan berdiri di atas sanshouo. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan dari dalam gulungan tersebut, kankuro memanggil du boneka lagi yaitu karasu dan kuroari. Kankuro mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya dan dua boneka yang ia panggil tadi mulai bergerak untuk menyerang byakko.

Tangan kedua boneka tersebut berubah menjadi pedang dan kankuro menusukannya ke arah byakko. Tapi dengan gerakan yang cepat, byakko menghindari serangan-serangan boneka tersebut. Namun saat byakko sudah berada di dekat kankuro, tiba-tiba saja sanshouo yang di tunggangi oleh kankuro menyemburkan api yang mengarah pada byakko.

Byakko tidak tinggal diam saja. Ia memukulkan tangannya ke tanah dengan keras. Sebuah gelombang listrik langsung tercipta dan merambat dengan cepat. Gelombang tersebut menghancurkan apa saja yang dilewatinya, termasuk membendung serangan api yang ditujukan pada byakko.

Bahkan prisai milik sanshouo yang sangat keras bisa hancur, dan kankuro yang berada di dalamnya terpental jauh. Dua boneka yang tersisa yaitu karasu dan kuroari pun terpecah-pecah tubuhnya akibat serangan tadi.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, kankuro mencoba berdiri meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa kesemutan karena efek dari listrik. Ia menggerakkan jarinya kembali, dan potongan-potongan dari karasu maupun kuroari bergerak dengan cepat ke arah byakko. Namun karena kegesitan dari byakko, ia bisa menghindari serangan-serangan tersebut.

Byakko membuat sebuah tombak petir dan melemparkannya. Tombak tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhasil menancap pada tubuh kankuro yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kankuro terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh dengan luka menganga di perutnya.

"Ternyata hanya manusia-manusia lemah. " ucap byakko dengan nada yang mengejek. Dia mulai bergerak lagi untuk menjalankan perintah naruto, yaitu menghabisi semua yang ditemuinya.

•

Temari bergerak menyusuri daerah selatan bersama beberapa orang ninja yang berpangkat jounin. Saat temari melakukan pencarian tersebut, ia melihat seekor burung raksasa yang tengah membakar rumah pada penduduk. Temari segera mendekati burung tersebut untuk menghentikannya.

Namun saat temari hendak menyerang burung tersebut, burung itu berputar dengan cepat dan tubuhnya dilapisi oleh api sehingga membentuk sebuah tornado api. Ikaruga melesat dengan cepat ke tempat kawanan temari berada.

Temari mencabut kyodai sensu di punggungnya dan mengibaskannya.

"Fuuton : Fuusajin No Jutsu"

Hembusan angin yang besar tercipta dari kibasan kyodai sensu milik temari. Namun ikaruga tidak berhenti, malahan api yang menyelubungi tubuhnya semakin bertambah besar. Temari terpaksa menghindari serangan tersebut agar tidak terpanggang oleh api milik ikaruga.

Tapi serangan ikaruga tidak berhenti di situ saja, ia menembakan beberapa bola api berukuran raksasa. Temari tidak mungkin mengeluarkan jutsu angin lagi karena itu hanya akan memperbesar api. Teman-teman yang ikut bersama temari maju ke depan dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan, mereka kemudian berteriak

"Suiton : Suijinheki"

Mereka menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding air untuk menahan laju bola api tersebut. Tercipta sebuah asap saat dua jutsu tersebut saling berbenturan. Temari lagi-lagi mengibaskan kyodai sensu miliknya untuk menghilangkan asap yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Saat asap menghilang, lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah serangan semburan api yang mengarah pada mereka dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Temari terpaksa harus menghindar lagi karena refleknya sebagai seorang ninja yang cukup bagus. Namun teman-temannya kurang beruntung karena mereka tidak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

Temari mengibaskan kyodai sensunya lagi dan berteriak

"Daikamaitachi No Jutsu"

Angin pemotong yang berjumlah puluhan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah ikaruga. Namun dengan gerakan yang lincah, ikaruga mampu menghindari semua serangan tersebut dengan mudah. Dia kemudian mengatupkan kedua sayapnya dan sebuah kubah api tercipta di sekeliling tubuhnya. Kubah api tersebut semakin membesar dan terus membesar.

Temari membuat sebuah pelindung dari angin agar ia tidak terkena serangan api tersebut. 'Benar-benar lawan yang tidak cocok. Jika begini terus aku bisa kalah' batin temari kesal. 'Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya.'

Setelah serangan dari ikaruga berhenti, temari kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya dan membentuk beberapa segel tangan.

"Kuchiyose : Kirikiri Mai ! "

Temari memanggil kamatari yang sedang membawa sabit. Lalu kamatari bergerak menuju ikaruga bersama badai angin bersamanya. Ikaruga berputar dan tercipta tornado api yang mengelilinginya. Tapi kamatari berputar dengan kencang dan berhasil menerobos tornado api milik ikaruga. Kamatari berhasil menggores sedikit sayap kiri ikaruga, namun luka itu tak membuat ia terjatuh justru membuat api yang ada di tubuh ikaruga semakin membara.

Temari sudah kehabisan akal sekarang. Jurus andalannya sama sekali tak membuat musuh terjatuh, tapi malah membuatnya semakin kuat. Temari hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaannya sekarang. Biasanya jutsu andalannya tersebut bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya, tapi kali ini ia hanya bisa bertahan saja.

Kali ini ikaruga membuat bola api yang berukuran super besar dan menembakannya pada temari. Temari hanya pasrah melihat serangan sebesar itu, tidak mungkin ia bisa bertahan dari serangan sebesar itu.

Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja, namun di saat-saat terakhir tubuhnya serasa ditarik oleh sebuah pasir. Saat temari membuka matanya, ia melihat gara tengah menariknya dengan pasir agar terhindar dari serangan tersebut. "Syukurlah kau tepat waktu gaara, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah terpanggang oleh serangan sebesar itu. " ucap temari sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Gaara kemudian menggerak-gerakan tangannya sambil berucap

"Fuuton : Mugen Sajin Daittopa"

Sekumpulan pasir melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi disertai dengan dorongan angin yang menambah efek kerusakan pada serangannya. Ikaruga menghindarinya, tapi pasir tersebut malah mengikuti gerakannya dan pasir tersebut semakin bertambah cepat. Ia pun terhantam oleh serangan pasir tersebut dan terjatuh.

Saat ikaruga mencapai tanah, tubuhnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Temari terkejut, kemudian ia bertanya pada gaara "Gaara apa hewan tadi hanya kuchiyose ? jika iya, lalu siapa musuh kita sehingga memiliki kuchiyose sekuat ini ? "

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kemungkinan iya. Dan musuh kita sesunggunya adalah-" belum sempat gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, di depannya muncul sebuah pusaran angin dan terlihat naruto yang berada dalam pusaran tersebut. "-Dia. " ucap gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyererang desa ini naruto ? "

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu, tapi karena kau adalah temanku aku akan memberitahukan tentang rencanaku. Aku berencana untuk mengumpulkan dan membebaskan ke delapan biju lainnya dan menaklukan kelima Negara besar shinobi, dan tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendamku terhadap konoha. "

"Ada apa denganmu naruto, naruto yang dulu ku kenal tidak seperti ini. Dia itu periang dan juga bukan orang pendendam, tapi kenapa kau sekarang berubah drastis seperti ini. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik bukan ! "

"Sudahlah gaara, kau jangan terlalu naïf seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu rasanya dihianati oleh desamu sendiri, kau tidak tahu rasanya dikucilkan dan dijauhi oleh penduduk desamu, kau juga tidak tahu rasanya setiap hari diburu oleh para penduduk yang menginginkan kematianmu. Kita memang sama-sama jinchuriki, tapi penderitaan yang aku alami jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang kau alami. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. "

Dan dengan itu naruto mengaktifkan rinnengan dan sharingannya secara bersamaan. gaara yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut. naruto kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan dan dari dalam gulungan tersebut keluar kubikiribocho. naruto melesat menuju gaara.

**-TBC-**

gomen minaa-san, author lama updatenya. dan gomen lagi karena cuma bisa buat segini, tapi chapter depan author janji akan memperpanjang wordnya.

istilah-istilah

kyodai sensu : kipas besar

kamatari : sejenis anjing kecil berwarna putih


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

Sebelumnya :

Dan dengan itu naruto mengaktifkan rinnengan dan sharingan secara bersamaan. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan dan dari dalam gulungan tersebut keluar kubikiribocho. Naruto melesat menuju gaara.

•

Naruto diserbu oleh pasir-pasir milik gaara, tapi gerakan naruto terlalu gesit untuk ditangkap oleh pasir tersebut. Naruto menghantamkan kubikiribocho tepat di depan wajah gaara, namun pedangnya terhenti oleh pasir-pasir hidup yang melindungi tubuh gaara. Naruto mencoba menendang tubuh gaara, namun lagi-lagi kakinya tertahan oleh pasir gaara.

"Bertarung di area seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku. Jadi aku harus menghilangkan semua yang menghalangiku. " setelah mengatakan itu naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan menghilangkan tiga hewan kuchiyose yang masih tersisa. Lagi-lagi naruto membentuk serangkaian segel tangan yang rumit dan juga cepat.

"Fuuton : Atsugai ! "

Badai angin yang sangat kuat yang berasal dari tubuh naruto langsung menerjang dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Hampir separuh dari desa suna hancur akibat serangan jutsu dari naruto. Sementara itu, gaara masih terlindung oleh pasirnya dari serangan badai angin yang dilancarkan oleh naruto.

Temari yang berlindung di belakang gaara terbelalak kaget saat gaara menyingkirkan pasirnya dan menampakan pemandangan desa suna yang sudah hampir hancur. Gaara mendecih tidak suka. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melawan naruto, karena narutolah orang telah menyadarkannya dari jurang kegelapan hidupnya. Tapi sekarang mau tak mau, ia harus mengalahkan naruto karena tugasnya sebagai seorang kage adalah melindungi desanya.

"Sudahlah gaara, jika kau tidak bisa melawanku, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kau cukup menyerahkan diri dengan baik-baik, dan tidak akan ada kehancuran disini. " ucap naruto santai. Namun gaara sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan naruto dan menggerakan pasirnya untuk menyerbu naruto.

Dengan gerakan yang gesit, naruto menghindari semua serangan-serangan pasir gaara. Pasir yang menejar naruto berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tangan monster Shukaku yang mengejar Naruto. Tangan tersebut menghancurkan semua yang dilewatinya, tapi tidak bisa menangkap naruto yang melompat kesana kemari.

Tangan pasir yang semula berjumlah satu kini bertambah menjadi empat dan mengejar naruto dari berbagai arah. Merasa terdesak, naruto mulai merapal segel tangan dan menghentakannya ke tanah

"Suiton : Nami Shindou "

Sebuah ombak air setinggi satu meter muncul di bawah kaki naruto dan menahan semua laju tangan pasir milik gaara. Naruto melakukan serangkaian handseal lagi dan memukulkan tangannya

"Fuuton : Naishoubanashi Kaze "

Dari pukulan naruto keluar angin dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menerjang gaara. Pasir hidup milik gaara langsung terbentuk di depan gaara saat sebuah serangan akan membenturnya. Tapi pasir tersebut tidak mampu membendung serangan angin dari naruto, untungnya gaara sempat menghindar di saat terakhir sebelum serangan tersebut menghancurkan kepalanya.

Gaara mulai berkonsentrasi dan lebih serius sekarang. Terlihat tekanan cakranya mulai meningkat dan mulai memenuhi area tersebut menyamai tekanan cakra dari naruto. Gaara mulai mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan seperti mengangkat sebuah beban berat, dan benar saja seluruh pasir di bawah kaki gaara mulai bergetar. Gaara kemudian berteriak

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu"

Sebuah ombak pasir yang sangat besar langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke arah naruto. Tapi naruto hanya menyeringai, ia kemudian menambah konsentrasi cakranya menjadi lebih besar. Mungkin jika gaara bukan jinchuriki mungkin ia akan jatuh berlutut karena besarnya tekanan cakra yang dimiliki oleh naruto. Merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, naruto kemudian menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah

"Mokuton : Jukai Koutan "

Sebuah pohon dengan ukuran yang besar dan juga banyak tumbuh dengan cepat dari bawah kaki naruto dan menerjang ombak pasir buatan naruto. Kedua jutsu itu saling bertabrakan, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Temari yang melihat adiknya kesusahan mencoba membantunya, ia membuka kyodai sensunya lebar-lebar dan mengibaskannya sambil berteriak

"Dai Kamaitachi "

Sebuah badai angin yang cukup besar bergerak dengan cepat dan mendorong maju ombak pasir milik gaara. Kayu milik naruto sedikit terdorong mundur, tapi naruto tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia menambah cakra pada jutsunya dan pohon miliknya bertambah besar dan juga banyak. Akhirnya naruto berhasil memenangkan duel jutsu tersebut dan kayu miliknya terus bergerak maju menuju gaara.

Temari menggigit ibu jarinya dan mengoleskan darahnya pada kyodai sensu. Kemudian ia merapal segel tangan dengan cepat

"Kuchiyose : Kirikiri Mai "

Temari memanggil kuchiyose nya dan menerbangkannya bersama angin badai yang besar. Kuchiyose tersebut berhasil membabat habis kayu dari naruto. Serangan kembali dilanjutkan oleh gaara yang sudah mengumpulkan banyak pasir dan berada di atas

"Rendan : Suna Shigure "

Hujan pasir tercipta dari pasir tersebut dan menghujani naruto. Tapi naruto sudah siap dengan serangan tersebut, ia menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah dan berkata

"Hyouton Hyourou No Jutsu "

Sebuah kubah es terbentuk di sekelilingnya dan melindunginya dari hujan pasir. Tapi kubah es tersebut tidak berhenti di situ saja, tercipta puluhan duri es dari kubah tersebut dan terlontar dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah gaara.

Gaara melompat-lompat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Dia kemudian membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang rumit. Pasir di kakinya mulai bergetar lagi, tapi kali ini getarannya lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Gaara kemudian berucap dengan pelan

"Saiko Zettai Kogeki : Shukaku Hoko "

Gaara meremukan kandungan pasir paling keras di tanah, kemudian mulai membentuknya menjadi sebuah tombak yang ujungnya seperti tangan shukaku. Dengan cepat gaara melesat dengan pasir sebagai kendaraannya. Bentrokan senjata pun tak terelakan, gaara menghujam naruto dengan tombak pasirnya, sementara naruto menyabetkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

Suara berdenting senjata menjadi pengiring dari pertarungan tersebut. Naruto terlihat menikmati pertarungan tersebut, sementara gaara terlihat kelelahan dari mukanya karena ia telah banyak menggunakan jutsu. Gaara melompat mundur karena kenjutsu dari naruto terlalu hebat untuknya dan juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah tergores oleh pedang milik naruto.

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, sepertinya gaara harus menggunakan kekuatan dari shukaku. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Pancaaran aura berwarna merah terlihat jelas menguar dari tubuhnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pasir mulai menyelubungi tangan kanannya. Seketika itu, tangan kanan beserta sebagian wajahnya langusng berubah menjadi shukaku.

Dengan cepat gaara melesat dan menghantamkan tangan monsternya. Naruto mencoba menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya, tapi gaara meremas pedangnya dan berhasil meremukannya dengan sekali remasan. Gaara memukul wajah naruto dengan tangan kirinya saat pertahanan naruto terbuka, dan naruto terlempar cukup jauh karena serangan tersebut.

Naruto mencoba berdiri. Darah segar terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia menjilat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menampakkan seringainya. "Sudah lima tahun sejak seseorang berhasil memukulku seperti ini. Pertarungan ini akan semakin menarik, dulu aku mengalahkanmu dengan bantuan kyuubi, tapi sekarang aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri. "

Lagi-lagi tekanan cakra dari naruto meningkat. Temari yang berada disana hanya bisa mematung sambil jatuh berlutut. Dia tak pernah merasakan kekuatan sebesar ini sebelumnya, ditambah lagi dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat yang dipancarkan oleh naruto. Dia pernah menyaksikan pertarungan dua orang ini sebelumnya, tapi saat itu mereka hanyalah seorang genin, sedangkan sekarang mereka berdua adalah ninja dengan ranking S. Mereka pasti akan saling membunuh dan menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah.

Naruto memasukan pedangnya yang tinggal setengah ke dalam sebuah gulungan. Dengan cepat naruto merapal segel tangan dan melakukan dua jutsu sekaligus

"Fuuton : Kaze No Yaiba"

"Hyouton : Hyou No Yaiba"

Dua buah pedang tercipta di tangan naruto, yang satu pedang angin dan yang satunya lagi adalah pedang es. Dengan cepat naruto melesat menuju gaara dan mengayunkan pedang esnya. Gaara menahan pedang es tersebut, dan mencoba untuk meremukannya lagi, namun sebelum sempat melakukan hal itu, tangan gaara terlebih dahulu terpotong oleh pedang angin naruto.

Gaara berteriak dengan sangat keras dan darah terus mengalir dari tangannya yang terpotong tadi. Walaupun ia seorang jinchuriki dan memiliki tingkat regenerasi tubuh yang sangat cepat, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit masih terasa saat tangannya terpotong. Sebuah ekor tumbuh di belakang gaara, dan tangan yang terpotong tadi sudah kembali seperti semula tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian di depannya hanya bisa mendesah, bertarung dengan seekor jinchuriki memang merepotkan, karena tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa dengan luka separah apapun, jinchuriki tersebut bisa sembuh dengan cepat karena cakra biju yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

Berbicara soal cakra biju, cakra dari para siluman tersebut memang sesuatu yang istimewa. Selain kuat, cakra ini juga sangat langka karena hanya ada Sembilan di dunia ini, dan juga cakra tersebut juga mempunyai tingkat regenerasi tubuh yang tinggi. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang mengincar cakra dari para siluman tersebut, bahkan sebuah organisasi gelap juga mengincar cakra ini. Banyak Negara yang berperang karena memperebutkan cakra ini, bahkan bayak terjadi petumpahan darah akibat keserakahan mereka yang mengingikan kekuatan yang hebat ini.

Bukan hanya para manusia saja yang mederita, tapi juga para biju. Mereka menderita karena para manusia telah mengambil kebebasannya, dan juga mereka harus berkali-kali disegel dalam tubuh manusia untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari mereka. Untuk itulah, naruto akan membebaskan penderitaan dari kedua belah pihak, dan juga mencapai tujuannya.

Kembali ke pertarungan, gaara menembakan ratusan peluru dari pasir dari tangan monsternya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi naruto sama sekali tidak menghindari serangan itu. Naruto hanya memutarkan pedang angin di depan tubunnya dan sebuah perisai angin tercipta untuk membendung ratusan peluru pasir dari gaara.

Lagi-lagi tekanan cakra milik gaara meningkat, pasir mengalir ke tangan kirinya dan menutupi wajahnya. Setelah itu, bagian atas dari tubuh gaara telah berubah sempura menjadi shukaku. Dengan cepat gaara membentuk puluhan fuma shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah naruto. Saking cepatnya, fuma shuriken tersebut sampai terbakar.

Melihat serangan tingkat tinggi mengarah pada tubuhnya, naruto membuang kedua pedang di tangannya. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan rinnengan yang sudah aktif di mata kirinya. Dengan keras naruto berteriak

"Shinra Tensei "

**WUSSS…..**

Puluhan fuma shuriken yang mengarah padanya langsung memental ke berbagai arah karena gelombang kejut yang bertekanan tinggi menghantam puluhan fuma shuriken tersebut. Gaara menggeram lagi karena serangannya berhasil digagalkan oleh naruto lagi. Bukan hanya itu, walaupun gaara sudah berubah menjadi setengah biju, tapi naruto masih mendominasi pertarungan tersebut.

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, gaara akan menyerahkan semuanya pada shukaku dan membiarkannya mengambil alih tubuhnya, asalkan bisa mengalahkan naruto. Seketika itu, pasir di sekitar gaara langsung berputar dengan sangat cepat dan menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dan dari sana terbentuklah sesosok monster berbentuk rakun raksasa. Sosok tersebut merupakan wujud sempurna dari shukaku.

Shukaku menghunuskan ekornya dengan cepat untuk menusuk naruto. Tidak tinggal diam saja, naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas. Seketika itu tercipta sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru yang berukuran raksasa dari tangan naruto.

"Cho Odama Rasengan "

Naruto menghantamkan rasengannya ke ekor shukaku yang bergerak ke arahnya. Bukannya menang, justru naruto malah terlempar akibat dorongan dari ekor tersebut lebih kuat. Perbedaan tenaganya dengan shukaku terlihat jelas, yaitu satu banding lima puluh. Walaupun begitu, naruto sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapi monster tersebut.

"**Keluarlah kyuubi, hadapi aku secara jantan disini. Kau jangan jadi pengecut yang hanya bersembunyi di tubuh bocah itu. **" teriak shukaku.

"Hei monster bodoh, kalahkan aku dulu jika kau ingin melawan kyuubi. Kau pikir kekuatanmu bisa menandingi kyuubi, eh ? kau lupa bahwa kaulah yang paling lemah diantara kesembilan biju. " Ejek naruto pada shukaku.

"**Grrr…, kau jangan menghinaku bocah sialan, sekarang rasakanlah ini **" teriak shukaku sambil melontarkan sebuah bola angin berukuran besar dari mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut segera merapal segel tangan dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah

"Doton : Doryuuheki "

Sebuah dinding tanah mencuat di depan naruto untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Namun dinding tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan dari shukaku. Alhasil dinding tersebut terpecah dan naruto terhempas oleh serangan tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian tubuh naruto yang terhempas oleh serangan tadi berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Ternyata itu hanya sebuah bunshin.

Shukaku clingak-clinguk untuk mencari keberadaan naruto yang asli. Namun tanpa diduga naruto asli muncul di atas kepala shukaku dengan sebuah rasengan raksasa di tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, naruto mengahantamkan rasengannya ke kepala shukaku. Sedetik kemudian shukaku tersungkur ke tanah dengan posisi kepalanya mencium tanah.

Dengan susah payah shukaku mencoba berdiri. "**Sialan kau bocah, sekarang rasakanlah ini.** " setelah berhasil berdiri, shukaku mengumpulkan cakra merah dan biru, kemudian menyatukannya di mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah bola. Shukaku memuntahkan bola tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan bola tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Lagi-lagi serangan seperti ini, membosankan. " naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan tubuhnya dan meggumamkan sesuatu

"Mokuton : Moku Shouheki "

Puluhan kayu mencuat dari dalam tanah dan membentuk sebuah dinding kayu. Dinding kayu tersebut tidak menghentikan laju bijudama melainkan mengubah arah lintasannya menjadi ke atas dan meledak di langit.

Shukaku menggeram marah, lagi-lagi serangannya behasil dihentikan dengan mudah oleh bocah di depannya itu. "**Sialan kau bocah. Mana mungkin manusia rendahan sepertimu bisa mengalahkan biju sepertiku jangan bermimpi kau.** " dengan itu shukaku memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam tanah. Selama beberapa detik tanah bergetar, dan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul puluhan, tidak tapi ratusan tangan shukaku yang siap menghancurkan tubuh naruto.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping dan berteriak

"Shinra Tensei "

Sebuah gelombang kejut dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya berhasil menghancurkan ratusan tangan yang mengarah padanya. "Kau jangan sombong dulu monster bola pasir. Walaupun kau seorang biju bukan berarti kau adalah makhluk terkuat. Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau manusia rendahan sepertiku bisa mengalahkanmu. "

Dengan itu naruto mengaktifkan sharingannya. Tiga tomoe berputar dengan cepat dan mulai menyatu membentuk sebuah shuriken. Itu adalah mangekyo sharingan dari matanya. Naruto memejamkan mata kirinya dan menajamkan sharingannya, seketika itu darah segar mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

"Amaterasu ! "

Sebuah api hitam langsung merambat dengan cepat dan melahap tubuh shukaku. Shukaku meraung dengan sangat keras kala api hitam membakar habis seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit terbakar, shukaku pun ambruk dan tubuhnya mulai terurai menjadi pasir.

Naruto memadamkan api hitamnya saat tubuh gaara muncul dari dalam pasir yang terurai tadi. Naruto merentangkan satu tangannya dan menggunakan jutsu dari rinnengannya lagi

"Bansho Ten'in "

Tubuh gaara langsung tersedot ke dalam cengkraman tangan naruto. Temari yang melihat adiknya tercekit segera berlari ke arahnya untuk menyelamatkannya. "Naruto, tolong hentikan semua ini. Baiklah kami menyerah dan tolong jangan bunuh gaara. " ucap temari lirih. Naruto hanya menyeringai lebar saat mendengar perkataan temari.

Naruto meletakan tubuh gaara yang dicekiknya tadi dan mulai mendekati temari. Jubah orange nya berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Naruto memegang dagu temari dengan kasar dan tanpa aba-aba, naruto mencium bibir temari.

Temari terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuan naruto, ia meronta mencoba melepaskan namun tenaga naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ia pun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari naruto. Sementara itu naruto masih asyik melumat bibir temari. Naruto menggigit kecil bibir temari dan membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Lidah naruto langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulut temari dan merasakan silva temari. Lidahnya mengajak lidah temari untuk berdansa. Ciuman panas itu berakhir ketika naruto kehabisan oksigen. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah temari dan berbalik pada tubuh gaara. Dan semburat merah terpampang jelas di wajah temari.

"Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari yang tadi jika aku mau, tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin melakukan itu dulu. Dan Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk membunuh adikmu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah monster yang ada di tubuhnya. " ucap naruto sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh gaara yang tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto merobek baju milik gaara. Kemudian melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan menempelkan tangannya ke perut gaara. Seketika itu simbol-simbol aneh langsung menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh gaara. Temari yang dari tadi hanya diam saja kini mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke arah gaara.

"Bukankah seorang jinchuriki akan mati bila bijunya ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh gaara bukan ? " Tanya temari pada naruto.

"Kau tenang saja temari, tadi sudah aku bilang bukan kalau aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk membunuh gaara. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang pertama aku mempunyai cara khusus agar jinchuriki tidak mati bila bijunya ditarik paksa. Lihat baik-baik "

Seluruh simbol yang ada di tubuh gaara menyala, kemudian naruto meletakan tangannya ke kepala gaara. Dengan gerakan cepat, naruto menarik seluruh cakra dari shukaku dalam satu tarikan dan menyegelnya ke dalam sebuah gulungan besar yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah mendapat shukaku, sekarang kau cek keadaan gaara, dia sudah mati atau masih hidup. " perintah naruto pada temari. Dengan gerakan kecil temari berjongkok dan mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung gaara. Dia masih merasakan gaara bernafas. Ternyata naruto tidak bohong padanya.

Naruto berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua, setelah jaraknya cukup jauh naruto merapal segel tangan dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

"Mokuton : Jyukaiheki "

Ribuan kayu mencuat dari dalam tanah dan menutup seluruh desa suna. Naruto merapal segel tangan lagi dan tercipta sebuah kekkai yang melapisi dinding kayu naruto. Kekkai tersebut mampu manghilangkan keberadaan apapun yang ada di dalamnya jika dilihat dari luar. Desa suna pun terlihat menghilang jika dilihat dari luar.

**-TBC-**

Gomen minna, ren baru bisa update. Soalnya ren kesulitan untuk mencari inspirasi. Semoga kalian suka chapter kali ini, dan jangan lupa REVIEW buat kelanjutan fic ini.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T – T+

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

A/n: wah, ternyata banyak yang review chap 7, thanks minna. Dan disini saya memang buat naruto super kuat, tapi bukan godlike, tetap ada kelemahan pada diri naruto. Dan untuk adegan ciuman kemarin, itu bukan pair, tapi hanya selingan saja. Pair akan ada pada chapter-chapter akhir, untuk saat ini masih terlalu awal. Dan saya minta maaf karena alurnya tidak jelas, itu karena saya memang mengacak alur dari cerita aslinya, dan saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, jadi mohon dukungan dari kalian semuanya dengan mereview fic ini.

•

•

•

"Chidori Nagashi "

Suara kicauan ratusan burung menggema di sebuah ruangan. Terdapat retakan-retakan dan goresan yang memenuhi dinding ruangan tersebut, yang diakibatkan oleh sebuah jutsu. Jutsu tersebut berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mengenakan kimono putih dan celana biru yang dikombinasikan dengan sebuah tambang sebagai ikat pinggang. Mata merah pemuda tersebut menyala dalam kegelapan. "Aku pasti akan membunuhmu Itachi. "

Dan dengan itu pemuda tersebut meninggalkan ruangan tadi dan menelusuri sebuah lorong yang gelap. Pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Dengan cepat ia merapal segel tangan dan mengarahkan satu tangannya di depan pintu

"Chidori Eiso"

Di sebuah ruangan, terbaring seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata seperti ular. Pria tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Orochimaru terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Khu khu khu, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan tubuhmu Sasuke. " ucap Orochimaru dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncul sebuah pedang listrik yang memanjang dan mengarah pada leher Orochimaru. Sontak Orochimaru menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya. Kedua lengannya tertembus, Orochimaru pun mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke samping agar pedang tersebut tidak menembus lehernya.

Pintu di depan Orochimaru terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Itu adalah ulah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke ? " teriak Orochimaru kepada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk membunuhmu, siluman ular tua Bangka. " balas Sasuke dingin.

"Dasar murid tak tahu diuntung. Berani sekali kau membunuh gurumu sendiri. Dan asal kau tahu, terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku. " Ucap Orochimaru dengan nada yang sombong, padahal hatinya saat ini tengah gusar.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mengajariku apa-apa lagi, jadi membunuhmu adalah pilihan terbaik. Dan soal kemampuanku kau tidak usah khawatir, aku menyimpan kekuatan yang selama ini tidak engkau ketahui. "

Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Orochimaru dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengaktifkan jutsu pengembangan dari chidorinya dan tangan kiri menggenggam ganggang dari kusanagi di punggungnya. Orochimaru merundukan kepalanya, dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan memuntahkan sesuatu ke belakang sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memutar bosan kepalanya ke belakang. Disana ia mendapati sesosok ular raksasa yang merupakan jelmaan dari Orochimaru.

"Ini adalah wujud asliku Sasuke, dan kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan wujud ini. " setelah mengucapkan itu, dari tubuh Orochimaru keluar puluhan ular yang menyerbu Sasuke. Tidak tinggal diam saja, Sasuke segera mencabut kusanagi dari punggungnya untuk memotong ular-ular yang menyerbunya.

Walaupun terus terpotong, tapi jumlah ular yang menyerbu sasuke malah bertambah banyak. Merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, Sasuke menghentakan kedua tengannya ke tanah

"Chidori Nagashi "

Tercipta gelombang listrik yang menyebar dengan cepat dan menghanguskan seluruh ular yang menyerbu sasuke kecuali Orochimaru. "Khu khu khu, kau memang berbakat Sasuke. Tidak salah aku mengangkatmu sebagai muridku, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu itu. "

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa. " balas Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. Orochimaru mengeluarkan ular-ularnya lagi, tapi kali ini dari mulut ular-ular tersebut keluar sebuah pedang. Merasa bahwa serangan Orochimaru kali ini lebih kuat, Sasuke menyarungkan kembali kusanaginya.

Sasuke membuka kimono putihnya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya, yang konon bisa membuat wanita manapun tergila-gila. Tanda tiga tomoe di lehernya menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan megubah warna kulitnya yang semula berwarna putih menjadi kehitaman. Rambut ravennya berubah warna menjadi keabu-abuan dan memanjang sampai ke punggung. Dan dari punggungnya keluar sepasang sayap dengan bentuk seperti sebuah tangan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke merapal segel tangan dan membentuk sebuah chidori. Tapi kali ini chidorinya berwarna hitam akibat efek dari juin jutsunya. Dengan cepat Sasuke terbang dan menerjang ular-ular tersebut, menghantamkan chidorinya dan membabat habis ular-ular tersebut.

Kini hanya tinggal satu ular saja yaitu Orochimaru. Chidori di tangan sasuke memanjang dan membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna hitam. Orochimaru bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan memamerkan taringnya yang tajam. Sasuke juga terbang dengan cepat ke arah Orochimaru. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, keduanya telah melewati tubuh lawannya masing-masing. Sasuke menonaktifkan juin jutsunya dan berkata "Sudah berakhir Orochimaru. "

Tubuh Orochimaru yang semula utuh tiba-tiba terpotong-potong. "Kurang ajar kau Sasuke. Kau pikir setelah membunuhku kau bisa membalaskan dendamu ! menurut informasi terbaru dari anak buahku, Itachi telah dikalahkan oleh jinchuriki rekan setimmu. "

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu. Mana mungkin bocah bodoh itu bisa mengalahkan Itachi, itu mustahil. "

"Tapi itu kenyataan Sasuke, itu merupakan informasi dari anak buah kepercayaanku. " ucap Orochimaru dengan seringai di wajahnya walaupun nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Tiba-tiba tekanan cakra sasuke meningkat drastis dan bisa membuat siapa saja ketakutan. Tiga tomoe pada sharingan milik Sasuke mulai berputar dengan cepat. Tiga tomoe tersebut mulai menyatu dan membentuk sebuah bintang dengan dengan enam ujung.

"Amaterasu ! "

Sebuah api hitam menjalar dengan cepat dan melahap habis tubuh Orochimaru. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Orochimaru telah berubah menjadi abu. Sasuke kembali mengenakan kimononya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Saat di sebuah lorong, sasuke tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kabuto. Saat melihat Sasuke Kabuto wajahnya terlihat ketakutan seperti baru habis melihat hantu.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh tabung yang berisi oleh cairan. Tapi Sasuke terus maju menuju ke sebuah tabung di depannya. Sasuke mencabut kusanaginya dan dengan cepat menebas tabung tersebut. Cairan yang ada di dalamnya pun tumpah keluar.

"Keluarlah Suigetsu. " ucap Sasuke. Cairan yang tumpah tadi berkumpul dan mulai membentuk tubuh manusia. "Jadi kau sudah berhasil membunuh ular tua Bangka itu ya, dan terima kasih telah membebaskanku. "

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menemukan Itachi dan membunuhnya. " ucap Sasuke. "Apa kau hanya mengambil aku seorang, apa tidak ada yang lain lagi yang kau jadikan rekan ? "

"Masih ada dua orang lagi, mereka adalah Karin dan Jugo. "

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, tapi aku harus menemukan kubikiribocho terlebih dahulu. "

Mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan markas Orochimaru. Sementara itu Kabuto yang masih di dalam markas hanya menyeringai.

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Empat orang tengah berkumpul. "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul, aku disini akan menjadikan kalian bertiga sebagai partnerku. Dan dengan ini aku membentuk tim, dan menamainya tim Hebi. Tujuanku membentuk tim ini adalah untuk memburu Uchiha Itachi. Apa kalian mengerti. " ucap Sasuke bergaya seperti pemimpin. Mereka berempat melesat pergi untuk melaksanakan tujuannya.

•

Di kantor hokage, sang godaime hokage tengah termenung sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, dan suara tersebut berasal dari jendela. "Yo Tsunade, lama tidak ketemu ? " sapa Jiraya yang berasal dari jendela tersebut.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membalikan kursinya menghadap ke jendela. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu Jiraya, jangan lewat jendela. Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah menghormatiku sebagai seorang hokage. "

"Oh ayolah Tsunade, kita ini kan teman. Bukannya aku tidak menghormatimu, tapi aku ini lebih suka lewat jendela dari pada lewat pintu. "

Lagi-lagi Tsunade hanya menghela nafas panjang. Rekan satu timnya ini memang sangat keras kepala, sama seperti sifat seorang yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. "Hei Tsunade, ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau terlihat murung seperti itu ? "

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini. Mungkin jika orang melihatnya, mereka akan mengira sang godaime hokage ini terkena penyakit asma. Oke abaikan itu, "Ini soal Naruto. " jawab Tsunade.

Raut muka jiraya berubah menjadi serius. "Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan bocah itu ? " Tanya Jiraya dengan wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan. "Dia sudah memulai pergerakannya. "Jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Pergerakan apa maksudmu ? "

"Dia memang sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran dari dulu, tapi kali ini dia sudah memulai pergerakan yang besar-besaran. "

"Kalau bicara itu yang jelas dong, pergerakan apa yang kau maksud ? "

"Dasar baka. Beberapa hari lalu dia sudah menghancurkan kuil api dan meratakannya dengan tanah. Dia juga mengambil kekuatan kyuubi yang ada di tubuh seorang tiruan dari jinchuriki kyuubi. Tidak hanya itu- " mengambil jeda sejenak Tsunade kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Saat terjadi penyerangan di kuil api, aku mengirimkan beberapa tim jounin, dan salah satu tim bertemu dengannya. Pertarungan pun tak terelakan, bahkan naruto berhasil membunuh putra dari sandaime hokage, Asuma Sarutobi.

Entah latihan apa yang dijalaninya selama ini, tapi kekuatannya sangat mengerikan untuk saat ini. Ditambah lagi dari informasi yang aku dapat dari Shikamaru, rekan setim Asuma. Dia mengatakan bahwa naruto mempunya dua doujutsu sekaligus, yaitu sharingan dan rinnengan, dan juga dia mempunyai sebuah kuchiyose yang menurut Shikamaru sangat kuat. " jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Jika benar ia bisa menguasai rinnengan aku tidak kaget karena menurut informasi yang aku dapat, seorang Uzumaki memiliki kemungkinan untuk menggunakan doujutsu legendaris rinnengan. Tapi dari mana ia mendapatkan sharingan. Tidak ada satu klan pun yang bisa menguasai sharingan kecuali Uchiha. Dan lagi Uchiha yang tersisa adalah Sasuke dan Itachi, apa mungkin naruto berhasil merebut sharingan dari mereka ? "

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, Shikamaru memberitahuku kalau dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan menyerang konoha. Dan menurut informasi terbaru dari mata-mataku, naruto tengah menggempur desa suna. Aku telah mengirim beberapa pasukan anbu untuk menyelidikinya, dan saat ini mereka belum juga kembali. "

"Jika naruto menginginkan perang, maka kita harus mengambil tindakan yang tegas. Kita harus memepersiapkannya mulai dari sekarang. Jika tidak maka kita bisa kehilangan banyak nyawa. "

"Kau benar Jiraya, dan terima kasih sudah membantu mengatasi masalahku. "

Di belakang Tsunade muncul lima orang anbu dari kepulan asap. " Lapor Hokage-sama. Desa suna tiba-tiba saja menghilang secara misterius. Dan kami tidak merasakan sama sekali cakra semua orang, seperti mereka lenyap ditelan bumi. " Lapor salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini mustahil, bagaimana naruto bisa melenyapkan satu desa tanpa sisa. " ucap Tsunade dengan wajah heran. "Baiklah kalian boleh pergi. " mereka semua mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Kau lihat sendiri Jiraya, seberapa kuat Naruto saat ini. Ini semua kesalahan para tetua sialan itu. Monster yang seharusnya tidak ada kini malah menjadi ada dan menjadi ancaman bagi desa kita. "

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. "Bailah Tsunade, aku akan mulai bergerak. Kau persiapkan saja para ninja disini karena naruto bisa menyerang desa ini sewaktu-waktu, dan aku akan mulai memata-matai pergerakan naruto. " ucap Jiraya memecah keheningan. Jiraya pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

•

Saat ini desa suna sudah porak-poranda, yang tesisa hanya beberapa bangunan yang kokoh seperti gedung kazekage. Dua orang kini tengah terbaring lemas di atas tanah. Mereka adalah sabaku bersaudara, Gaara dan Kankuro. Di samping mereka seorang perempuan sekaligus kakaknya sedang menunggui mereka yang belum sadarkan diri.

Naruto berjalan mendekati tiga orang sabaku tersebut. Temari yang meliha Naruto berjalan kearahnya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Mau apa kau kemari lagi ? apa belum puas kau sudah menghancurkan desa ini dan juga melukai kedua adikku. "

"Aku tidak akan puas sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Dan untuk mencapainya aku butuh bantuan kalian. " ucap Naruto santai. "Membantumu ! setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kami, kau pikir kami mau membantumu. Heh, jangan harap. " ucap Temari sinis.

"Jadi kau tidak mau ya. Baiklah, aku akan memaksamu. " ucap Naruto dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Temari yang tahu arti dari seringai itu hanya meneguk ludahnya. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Perlahan ia bergerak mundur saat Naruto semakin dekat dengannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat naruto berhasil menggenggam tangan Temari. "Sekarang kau turuti permintaanku atau tidak. " Tanya naruto sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Temari. Sebenarnya Temari mau menuruti permintaan Naruto karena ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Tapi egonya yang tinggi sebagai seorang shinobi menolak untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. " Jawab Temari setengah berteriak.

Naruto memperlebar seringainya. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat mencengkram dagu Temari. Tanpa aba-aba, naruto langsung mendaratkan ciumannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, naruto mendaratkan ciumannya di leher jenjang Temari. "Hen… ah tikan…akh" dan hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Temari saat ia akan mengucapkan kalimat.

Naruto terus menelusuri leher Temari, menciumnya, menjilatnya, bahkan menggitnya untuk memberikan tanda disana. Tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Temari kini berpindah dan mulai bergerak ke dada Temari.

Temari memekik saat sebuah tangan mendarat di dadanya dan meremasnya. Desahan-desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Temari. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya menjilati leher Temari, "Sekarang kau mau membantuku atau tidak, jika tidak aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. " ucap Naruto sambil terus meremas dada Temari.

Karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Naruto yang seenak jidatnya memperlakukan tubuhnya seperti mainan, Temari hanya mengangguk lemas. Naruto kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Anak pintar, jadilah penurut seperti itu. " Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk nepukan tangannya di kepala Temari.

"Sekarang tugas pertamamu adalah panggil seluruh ninja dari desa ini dan suruh mereka berkumpul di depan gedung kazekage, aku akan menunggu mereka disana. " Ucap Naruto sambil menghilang dalam hembusan angin. Dengan enggan, Temari menjalankan perintah Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin melawan, tapi itu percuma. Jika Gaara saja bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, apalagi ia yang hanya seorang jounin dan kekuatannya pun masih di bawah Gaara.

Naruto muncul dari pusaran angin di atas gedung kazekage. Dia hanya tersenyum saat mengingat apa yang ia perbuat tadi. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia bisa melakukan hal mesum seperti itu. Mungkin penyakit mesum yang dimiliki oleh senseinya itu telah menular padanya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya menikmati dan menyentuh tubuh wanita secara langsung, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya begitu senang. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau tubuh seorang wanita memang sangat memabukan, bisa dibilang itu adalah surga dunia.

Segerombolan orang mendekat ke gedung kazekage. Semua ninja dari desa suna sudah berkumpul disana sesuai perintah naruto. Ada yang terluka, ada juga yang baik-baik saja karena selamat dari kehancuran yang ditimbulkan oleh naruto.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto pun memulai pembicaraannya. "Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah aku akan membentuk sebuah pasukan tempur dan aku ingin kalian semua sebagai anggotanya. "

Suara ricuh pun terdengar saat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kami tidak setuju. " "Aku tidak mau. " "Kami tidak mau menjadi budakmu. " itulah teriakan-teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh para ninja suna.

"Baiklah jika kalian menolak, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian. Tapi tataplah mataku ini. " semua pun menatap mata Naruto dan mereka tidak menyadari rencana Naruto. Sharingan di mata Naruto mulai aktif. Tiga tomoenya mulai berputar dengan kencang dan mulai menyatu membentuk sebuah shuriken. Naruto kemudian bergumam pelan

"Kotoamatsukami ! "

Semua orang yang menatap mata Naruto kini pandangan mereka menjadi kosong untuk sesaat. Beberapa saat kemudian tatapan mereka berubah, dan tidak lagi kosong. Naruto mulai berbicara lagi "Sekarang apa kalian bersedia bertarung untukku sampai mati ? " Tanya Naruto lantang.

"Ya Naruto-sama. Kami bersedia. " ucap mereka serempak. Naruto sama sekali tidak merubah pikiran mereka, tapi dia menambah sedikit ingatan pada mereka yaitu Naruto adalah tuannya dan mereka adalah petarung yang sadis dan tanpa mengenal ampun.

•

Di sebuah gua terdapat enam orang yang tengah menyiksa seseorang. Keenam orang tersebut memiliki mata yang sama yaitu mata yang berwarna keunguan dan berpola riak air. "Kali ini aku akan mengampunimu Kakuzu. Tapi jika kau gagal lagi, maka akan kupastikan nyawamu akan berakhir di tanganku ini. "

Sementara orang yang dipanggil Kakuzu itu hanya mendecih tidak suka. Ketuanya ini memang sangat kejam dan kuat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia gagal karena ia masih sayang nyawanya. Dia beruntung sekali karena ketuanya yang satu ini masih memberinya kesempatan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau telah bermain dengan dengan akatsuki. Dan akan kupastikan kau akan berakhir dalam permainan yang kau mulai. " mereka berenam pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Kakuzu di dalamnya.

•

Dua orang tengah menaiki sebuah burung besar berwarna putih. Keduanya memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Yang satu berambut pirang panjang hingga menutup sebelah matanya. Sementara yang satunya lagi memakai sebuah topeng spiral dengan satu buah lubang di matanya.

"Dei-senpai, sebenarnya kita mau kemana dan siapa yang sedang di incar oleh ketua kita ? " ujar seorang yang bertopeng spiral. "Diamlah Tobi, kau ini berisik sekali. Sekarang kau diam saja dan ikuti apa yang akan aku lakukan. " balas orang berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara tersebut.

"Tapi kan aku hanya ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani membuat ketua semarah ini. "

"Aku bilang diam Tobi, apa kau tidak dengar. Sekali lagi kau berbicara, aku akan meledakan mulutmu yang cerewet itu. " Bentak Deidara. Tobi hanya mengangguk mendapat bentakan dari senpainya itu. Burung yang mereka tumpangi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melewati hamparan pasir yang luas di depannya.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan burung tersebut hanya berputar-putar di atas hamparan pasir yang luas. "Sebenarnya desa suna itu dimana sih, padahal aku yakin letaknya di sekitar sini. " gerutu Deidara dari atas burung.

"Oh… jadi tujuan kita adalah desa suna ya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Tobi si anak baik akan membantu Dei-senpai. Lihat baik-baik. " Tobi pun mulai menampakkan sharingan dari balik topengnya. Dia pun mulai mencari keberadaan desa suna.

Beberapa saat mencari, Tobi pun menunjuk ke bawah tanda bahwa ia sudah menemukan desa suna. "Desanya ada di bawah sana Dei-senpai. Tapi desa tersebut dilindungi oleh kekkai yang sangat kuat. kita harus menghancurkan kekkai tersebut agar desa tersebut bisa nampak kembali. "

Naruto memang menciptakan kekkai yang sangat kuat. Bahkan bisa menipu para anbu dari konoha, dan lolos dari sensor para anbu tersebut. Tapi sharingan tidak akan terkecoh oleh kekkai buatan Naruto. Itulah sebabnya Tobi bisa melacak keberadaan desa tersebut.

•

Di dalam desa suna, Naruto diam sesaat saat merasakan dua cakra asing sedang berusaha menghancurkan kekkai buatannya. Tidak tinggal diam saja, Naruto segera pergi untuk menyambut para tamunya yang tidak diundang tersebut. Dia pun menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

**-TBC-**

**Akhirnya saya bisa update lebih cepat, ini semua berkat review dari kalian yang membuat saya semangat buat update.**

**Dari jutsu di atas, kalian pasti tahu sharingan naruto dapet dari siapa. Dan satu lagi, posisi Sasuke saat ini belum jelas karena saya sendiri masih bingung memikirkannya. Untuk itu saya minta bantuan kalian semua buat nentuin posisi Sasuke, yaitu dia akan menjadi lawan naruto atau dia bakalan jadi partner naruto buat menghancurkan konoha. Mohon dijawab di dalam kotak review. Saya tunggu jawaban dari kalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini. **


	9. Chapter 9

Wah, review di chap delapan benar-benar diluar dugaan saya, benar-benar terharu saya. Thanks a zillion minna. Dan untuk Mizuhashi Kyousuke, terima kasih telah mau memberi masukan yang panjang sekali buat fic ini, ren itu orangnya terbuka dan mau menerima semua masukan, tapi jangan kaget ya, karena ini fanfiction jadi jalan pikiran ren mungkin tidak akan sama dengan animenya. Dan buat monkey D nico, saya sebenarnya masih merahasiakan kelemahan naruto, tapi karena kamu pembaca setia fic ini jadi ren akan tunjukan satu dari sekian kelemahannya. Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan amaterasu tiga kali dalam sehari, karena jika ia menggunakannya lebih maka matanya akan mengalami kebutaan karena di dalam tubuhnya tidak terdapat darah uchiha.

Chapter kali ini akan membahas tentang kekuatan naruto, jadi semua pertanyaan yang mengarah pada kekuatan naruto akan terjawab di chapter kali ini. Langsung saja selamat membaca

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T – T+

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

"Rasakanlah kekkai sialan, kau tidak akan bertahan dari karya seniku. " Teriak Deidara dari atas burung. Dia menjatuhkan bom berbentuk burung hantu seukuran manusia tepat diatas kekkai milik Naruto. Tepat satu meter sebelum bom itu meledak, naruto muncul di atas kekkainya. Mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras hingga tangannya berubah warna menjadi hitam, Naruto melompat dan meninju bom tersebut dengan keras dan bom tersebut terlempar kembali ke arah Deidara.

Bom tersebut meledak di atas langit dan menimbulkan suara yang keras, tapi Deidara berhasil menghindar berkat burung yang ditumpanginya. Menggeram marah Deidara memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantungnya dan menciptakan puluhan burung kecil. Ia kemudian melempar burung tersebut dan membentuk sebuah segel tangan. Burung-burung yang ukurannya kecil tersebut berubah menjadi lebih besar dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan. Dengan cepat ia merapal segel tangan

"Hyouton : Hakuryuu Kougeki "

Sebuah naga es berukuran besar melesat dan memakan seluruh burung yang mengarah pada Naruto. Naga tersebut kemudian terpecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan meredam ledakan tersebut. "Hei kau, bisakah kau lebih serius. Jika hanya seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan kekkai buatanku. " teriak Naruto dari bawah. Dia tahu kedua orang itu adalah anggota akatsuki jika dilihat dari penampilannya, dan mereka pasti ingin menangkap Shukaku. Tapi mereka berdua kalah cepat dengan Naruto.

Deidara menggeram marah lagi karena ia sudah diremehkan. "Tobi cepat turun dari sini, aku akan membuat c2. " sementara orang yang dipanggil Tobi tadi hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah Dei-senpai. " setelah Tobi turun, Deidara melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dan tercipta sebuah kepulan asap.

Dari kepulan asap tadi munculah sesosok naga raksasa dengan Deidara berada di atas kepalanya. Naga tersebut membuka mulutnya dan dari sana tercipta miniatur naga tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih gemuk. Dengan cepat naga tersebut melontarkan apa yang di mulutnya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

Tapi ekspresi Naruto tidak terlihat kaget ataupun panic, dia hanya bosan saja. "Kau pikir dengan merubah ukuran bommu kau bisa mengalahkanku. Benar-benar bodoh. " kata Naruto pelan. Dia kemudian merapal segel tangan dengan cepat

"Fuuton : Kaze Kiri No Jutsu "

Sebuah sayatan angin tak terlihat langsung memotong-motong kedua naga milik Deidara dengan cepat. Naga yang dinaiki Deidara pun terjatuh. Naruto menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Deidara. Dengan cepat ia memotong tangan kiri dari Deidara dengan pedang besarnya dan memukul wajah Deidara dengan tangan yang sudah menghitam.

Deidara terjatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membentur tanah dengan keras. Dengan susah payah Deidara mencoba berdiri dengan satu tangannya. Dia mengeratkan giginya. "Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu maka kita akan mati berdua. " teriak Deidara dengan keras. Dia membuka bajunya dan menampakan dadanya, dan disana terdapat sebuah jahitan. Deidara membuka jahitan tersebut dan secara perlahan tubuhnya mulai tersedot ke dadanya dan berubah menjadi bola hitam kecil.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut tidak tinggal diam saja, dia menempelkan kedua tangannya ke tanah dan sebuah simbol rumit nan banyak tercipta di bawah kakinya dan menyebar dengan cepat dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran raksasa yang mengelilingi tubuh Deidara.

Naruto kemudian menggores tangannya dan menempelkan darahnya ke simbol yang ia ciptakan. Lingkaran raksasa tersebut bersinar setelah Naruto melakukan beberapa segel tangan.

Bola hitam kecil yang berasal dari tubuh Deidara meledak dan menciptakan ledakan maha dahsyat. Ledakan tersebut terus menyebar dan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Namun saat mencapai lingkaran raksasa yang diciptakan Naruto, ledakan tersebut tidak dapat melewatinya.

Naruto melakukan segel tangan lagi dan lingkaran yang bercahaya tadi ukurannya perlahan mulai mengecil bersamaan dengan ledakan di dalamnya. Setelah beberapa saat lingkaran tersebut menghilang bersama dengan ledakan di dalamnya.

"Untung saja aku bisa membuat Fuinjutsu dengan cepat. Kalau tidak mungkin suna sudah hancur lebur saat ini. " ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Bicara soal fuinjutsu, tadi itu adalah salah satu tehnik fuinjutsu yang dimiliki Naruto. Klan Uzumaki memang ahlinya dalam hal fuinjutsu, bahkan mereka ditakuti oleh beberapa Negara besar gara-gara fuinjutsu yang mereka miliki.

"Hei kau keluarlah, aku tahu kau bersembunyi di sana. " ucap Naruto setengah berteriak. Di belakangnya muncul seorang pria bertopeng dari dalam tanah. Naruto berbalik dan memandang orang tersebut dengan tatapan yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Kau jangan bersandiwara di hadapanku. Aku tahu seorang Uchiha sepertimu tidak mungkin seorang yang bodoh dan menjadi bawahan seseorang. "

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya. Baiklah aku tidak akan bersandiwara lagi di hadapanmu. " ucap Tobi sambil memperlihatkan sharingannya dari lubang topengnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa tujuanmu ? "

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dan tujuanku hanya satu yaitu menyelesaikan rencana mata bulan. Dan agar rencana tersebut tercapai maka aku perlu mengumpulkan kesembilan biju yang ada, termasuk yang ada di dalam tubuhmu Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi untuk saat ini akan kubiarkan kau bebas dulu. " ucap Tobi kemudian menghilang dengan tersedot ke dalam lubang topengnya sendiri.

"**Hei Naruto, kau harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu karena dialah orang yang mengendalikanku waktu penyeranganku ke konoha.** " kata Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja Kurama. Apa kau lupa kalau aku mempunyai cara khusus untuk menghadapi Uchiha. "

"**Heh, kau memang selalu sombong Naruto. Jika saja kau tidak menemukan tempat itu, maka kau tidak akan sekuat ini sekarang.** "

"Kau benar. " ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto tegah berjalan gontai di tengah rimbunnya hutan. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Kakinya yang kelelahan dan meminta istirahat sama sekali digubris. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan arah jalan. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah pergi dan menjauh dari desa konoha.

Beberapa saat berjalan, ia sudah keluar dari kawasan hutan. Karena sudah seharian berjalan tanpa henti, akhirnya ia pun jatuh dan pingsan karena tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan akibat dari pertarungan sebelumnya.

Naruto terbangun saat merasakan ada yang menjilati pipinya. Saat dia membuka kelopak matanya, dia mendapati seekor tupai sedang menjati pipinya dan berusaha membangunkannya. Naruto pun mulai berdiri dan mengamati sekeliling. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada bekas reruntuhan bangunan. Tapi dari reruntuhan bangunan tersebut Naruto menemukan sebuah simbol yang sangat familiar. Sebuah simbol berbentuk spiral, ya itu adalah simbol klan Uzumaki.

Karena penasaran, Naruto pun mulai menjelajahi tempat tersebut. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya. "**Hei Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja ?** " suara tersebut adalah suara Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto sendiri.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sejak kapan kau menghawatirkan keadaanku ? " Tanya Naruto curiga. "**Baka. Jika kau mati maka aku juga akan ikut mati dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.** "

"Oh, jadi begitu. Dan aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. "

"**Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan bocah ?** "

"Apa kau tahu tentang klan Uzumaki ? "

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang sangat terkenal karena tehnik fuinjutsu mereka. Bahkan klan tersebut sangat ditakuti, tidak hanya di kalangan manusia saja tapi juga di kalangan para siluman sepertiku. Mereka berhasil menyegel beberapa siluman yang kuat contohnya adalah para biju. "

"Lalu apa mereka memiliki sebuah desa sebelumnya ? "

"**Ya mereka memiliki sebuah desa namanya adalah Uzushiogakure. Tapi aku tidak tahu nasib desa itu karena mereka telah berhasil menyegelku ke tubuh istri dari Shodaime hokage.** "

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahunya. " dengan itu Naruto melanjutkan acara berkelilingnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Naruto sampai di depan sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan disana terdapat ukiran-ukiran huruf kuno. Naruto pun berjalan maju mendekati batu tersebut, namun saat di langkah ketiganya lantai pijakannya retak dan hancur karena sudah dimakan usia.

Naruto pun terjatuh ke sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam karena ia tidak siap. Debu-debu langsung mengepul saat tubuhnya sudah mencapai dasar. Mencoba memperbaiki posisinya, Naruto berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling. Hanya ada gelap dan sedikit penerangan dari cahaya matahari dari lubang di atas. Tapi samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat beberapa lemari berjejer di hadapannya.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan lemari tersebut, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah gulungan besar yang ada di ujung ruangan gelap itu. Naruto mengambil gulungan besar itu dan membawanya ke atas. Setelah sampai di atas Naruto mencoba membuka gulungan tersebut, namun usahanya gagal karena gulungan tersebut sangat lengket dan tidak mau dibuka.

"Hei Kyuubi, bagaimana cara membuka gulungan ini ? "

"**Mana aku tahu. Jika ini gulungan rahasia klan Uzumaki mereka pasti memasang fuin pada gulungan ini. Coba saja kau berikan sedikit darahmu dan alirkan cakramu di sana, mungkin fuin itu akan merespon darah dari seorang Uzumaki.** "

Naruto mengikuti saran dari Kyuubi dan menggigit ibu jarinya dan menempelkannya k eke gulungan tersebut disertai dengan mengalirkan sedikit cakranya. Saran dari Kyuubi ternyata berhasil, gulungan tersebut mulai bereaksi dan permukaannya mulai membentuk beberapa simbol dan secara perlahan simbol tersebut mulai menyatu dan mengecil hingga hilang tak bersisa.

Setelah dirasa selesai, Naruto mulai membuka gulungan tersebut dan ternyata ia berhasil membukanya. Ia mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

'Wahai anak muda, jika kau berhasil membaca gulungan ini berarti kau adalah keturunan dari Uzumaki. Gulungan ini ditulis sehari sebelum kehancuran desa Uzushiogakure. Dan aku Uzukage akan menceritakan sedikit kisah tentang desa ini.

Dulunya desa Uzushiogakure adalah desa yang tentram, damai dan jauh letaknya dari desa lain. Desa ini juga cukup terkenal karena keahlian fuinjutsu mereka yang sangat luar biasa, mulai dari menyegel suatu benda yang kecil seperti shuriken sampai seekor siluman seperti biju. Bahkan beberapa desa lain sering meminta bantuan dari desa ini untuk menyegel monster yang menyerang desa mereka. Namun beberapa desa besar lain bukannya kagum mereka malah takut akan kekuatan dari klan Uzumaki yang mereka yakini bisa menghancurkan desa mereka.

Dari situlah awal mula petakanya, desa iwagakure, kumogakure, dan kirigakure mulai beraliansi untuk menghancurkan desa Uzushiogakure. Padahal desa ini tidak pernah berbuat salah ataupun menyatakan perang pada desa lain. Mereka hanya mementingkan egonya saja.

Pada suatu hari, aliansi ketiga desa itu pun mulai menyerang. Mereka mengerahkan setidaknya sepuluh ribu pasukan untuk menggempur desa Uzushiogakure dengan serangan mendadak yang ganas, brutal, dan tidak berbelas kasihan. Bahkan para kage dari desa masing-masing ikut menyerang pula. Perang pun tak terelakan.

Sekitar lima ratus orang shinobi dari Uzushiogakure dengan gagah berani menghadapi kesepuluh ribu pasukan tersebut. Pertempuran terjadi selama seharian penuh. Para penduduk non-shinobi pun ikut menjadi korban pembantaian perang tersebut. Beberapa orang berhasil selamat, tapi sebagaian besar tidak selamat. Bahkan sang Uzukage dengan gagah berani menghadapi ketiga kage sendirian.

Perang pun selesai dan dimenangkan oleh desa Uzushiogakure dengan menggunakan tehnik fuinjutsu andalan mereka. Tapi semua pejuangnya gugur, hanya tinggal sang Uzukage seorang yang masih berdiri walaupun tubuhnya sudah terluka parah.

Di atas adalah sepenggal kisah dari desa ini. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa mewarisi tekad dan semangat kami.'

Naruto menitihkan air matanya saat membaca tentang kisah leluhurnya. Ternyata dunia begitu kejam terhadap desa dan klannya tersebut. Api kemarahan terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya. Tapi Naruto belum menyelesaikan bagian akhir dari gulungan tersebut. Sambil mengusap air matanya, Naruto mulai membaca bagian akhir dari gulungan tersebut.

'Aku ingin kau melakukan keinginanku, bukan tapi keinginan seluruh penduduk dari desa ini. Aku ingin kau membangun kembali klan Uzumaki dan tunjukan pada dunia bahwa klan Uzumaki adalah klan nomor satu di dunia. Dan di akhir gulungan ini, aku telah meninggalkan sebuah kunci untuk membuka fuin yang mengunci seluruh lemari berisi gulungan jutsu milik klan Uzumaki.'

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat. "Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian dan membuat seluruh desa bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku, dan tentu saja membangun klan Uzumaki. " Naruto melihat kembali gulungannya dan melihat ada sebuah gambar kotak dengan tulisan rumit berbentuk bintang yang mengelilinginya di bagian akhir gulungan tersebut, 'itu pasti kuncinya' pikir Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tidak tahu cara menggunakan kunci tersebut karena minimnya pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan di akademi. "Hei Kyuubi, apa kau tahu cara menggunakan ini ? "

"**Haaahh…, kenapa kau begitu bodoh, padahal kau ini keturunan dari yondaime hokage yang terkenal karena kepintarannya. Aku jadi ragu kau ini anaknya atau bukan ?** "

"Sudahlah kau jangan cerewet Kyuubi. Sekarang jawab saja apa yang harus aku lakukan. "

"**Baiklah, baiklah. Kau alirkan saja cakra ke lima jarimu kemudian tempelkan ke kotak yang ada di gulungan tersebut.** "

"Maksudmu seperti ini. " ucap Naruto sambil mempraktekan ucapan Kyuubi. Secara perlahan di lengan Naruto yang tertempel pada gulungan tersebut mulai terbentuk tulisan rumit yang membentuk bintang. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya setelah seluruh fuin yang ada di gulungan tersebut tersalin dengan sempurna di lengannya.

Naruto menggulung kembali gulungan besar tersebut dan kembali turun ke ruangan bawah tanah tadi. Naruto menghampiri beberapa lemari yang ada disana. Semua lemari disana memiliki bentuk yang sama dan di tengah daun pintunya terdapat sebuah lubang spiral yang merupakan lubang kunci dengan fuin.

Naruto mulai menempelkan jarinya dengan kunci fuin di lengannya pada lubang spiral tersebut. Dengan perlahan Naruto memutar lubang tersebut hingga daun pintunya terbuka. Setelah itu nampaklah isi lemari tersebut yang tidak lain adalah setumpukan gulungan jutsu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di lemari sampingnya, dan kini Naruto tahu kalau ini adalah ruangan rahasia dari klan Uzumaki yang berisi dengan lemari penuh gulungan jutsu.

"Dengan ini aku akan mengambil kembali hak klan Uzumaki dan membuat dunia bertekuk lutut di hadapan anggota klan Uzumaki. " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan seringainya. Dan mulai hari itu Naruto mulai berlatih dan berlatih setiap hari dengan berbekal gulungan jutsu klan Uzumaki.

Tidak hanya ninjutsu saja, tapi di ruangan tersebut juga terdapat sebuah gulungan rahasia cara untuk membangkitkan doujutsu legendaris rinnenggan. Bahkan Naruto juga mengetahui kalau klan Uzumaki memiliki sebuah kinjutsu yang sangat mematikan yang konon jauh lebih mematikan dari kinjutsu milik klan Uchiha.

Tidak hanya gulungan jutsu saja dilemari tersebut, tapi juga ada gulungan yang berisi beberapa senjata dan pakaian. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya dan menggunakan senjata tersebut. Dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makannya, Naruto mulai bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran sekaligus untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarungnya.

**-Flashback End-**

"Dan kau juga jangan lupakan Itachi, karena aku mendapat mata kiri yang bagus darinya Kurama. " Naruto kembali mengigat-ingat masa lalunya.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam menyamarkan keberadaannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi pembunuhannya. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa burung gagak terbang mengelilinginya. Burung tersebut mulai berkumpul dan menyatu membentuk tubuh seseorang.

"Lama tidak bertemu Uzumaki Naruto. " ucap orang tersebut dengan pakaian jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi menemuiku ? ah aku tahu, kau pasti ingin menangkapku dan mengambil Kyuubi yang ada di tubuhku bukan ? " ujar Naruto santai dan tidak terlihat ketakutan.

"Bukan, aku tak mau mengambil biju di tubuhmu. Yang aku inginkan adalah kau mau menghentikan Sasuke. "

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau aku mau menuruti permintaanmu. "

"Karena kau adalah orang terdekat sekaligus sahabat dari Sasuke, dan juga aku mendengar kalau kau berhasil mengimbangi kekuatan Sasuke di pertarungan lembah akhir. "

"Apa untungnya menghentikan Sasuke. Kau sendiri tahu bukan kalau aku adalah seorang missing-nin. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya sendiri. "

"Aku tidak menghentikannya sendiri karena mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini dia pasti mencariku untuk membunuhku dan aku yakin kalau kemampuannya sudah melampaui kekuatanku saat ini. Tapi hanya kaulah orang yang bisa melampaui Sasuke. "

"Baiklah, aku bisa saja menghentikan Sasuke tapi apa kau mempunyai imbalan yang pantas untukku. "

"Jika kau memang menginginkan imbalan, maka aku akan memberikan sebuah sharingan padamu. Tapi sharingan itu bukan milikku, tetapi ini. " ucap Itachi sambil menunjukan sebuah burung gagak dan di matanya terdapat sebuah sharingan.

"Hmm, penawaran yang menarik. " ujar Naruto dengan evil smirknya.

"Tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku ingin mencoba kemampuanmu terlebih dulu karena sharingan yang akan kuberikan padamu ini adalah sharingan milik Uchiha Shishui, pemilik genjutsu terkuat di Konoha. "

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. " mereka berdua saling pandang sejenak, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang sama mereka merapal segel tangan dan sama-sama berteriak

"Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu "

"Suiton : Mizurappa "

Dari mulut Itachi keluar bola api raksasa sementara dari mulut Naruto meluncur sebuah terompet air. Kedua jutsu saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan sebuah asap tipis. Itachi segera mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan melesat maju. Sementara Naruto hanya tersentum tipis sambil memejamkan matanya. Saat dirasa Itachi sudah berada di depannya Naruto segera membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata berwarna keunguan dengan pola riak air.

Sotak Itachi langsung terkaget melihat doujutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi dengan cepat Itachi sadar dari keterkejutannya dan segera memukul Naruto. Namun Naruto berhasil memblok pukulan Itachi. Bahkan semua serangan taijutsu dari Itachi berhasil di blok dan ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Itachi melompat mundur dan melempar beberapa kunai ke arah Naruto, kemudian merapal segel tangan dengan cepat

"Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu "

Tembakan api keluar dari mulut Itachi dan melapisi beberapa kunai yang ia lemparkan tadi. Dan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto hanya berdiri dengan santai tanpa berniat menghindar. Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan berkata

"Shinra Tensei "

Semua serangan yang mengarah pada Naruto langsung lenyap dan menjauh dari Naruto akibat jutsu tolakan magnetis dari Naruto. Itachi melakukan hal yang sama lagi, tapi kali ini Naruto menghindari serangannya. "Sudah kuduga, kau membutuhkan interval waktu untuk melakukan jutsu itu lagi. "

"Wah, tidak kusangka kalau kau bisa menemukan kelemahanku secepat ini, padahal kita baru bertarung sebentar. Dan kuberitahu, interval waktu yang aku butuhkan adalah 20 detik. Memang tidak salah kalau orang-orang memanggil kalian jenius. Dan jangan kau kira setelah mengetahui kelemahanku, kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah. "

"Baiklah kita buktikan ucapanmu itu. " ujar Itachi sambil melesat maju dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Naruto membuka lengan kirinya dan di sana terdapat sebuah fuin penyimpanan senjata, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah katana dari sana.

Mereka berdua mulai beradu senjata masing-masing. Saling unjuk kebolehan kenjutsu mereka. Keduanya bergerak dengan cepat karena efek dari doujutsu masing-masing. Namun pertarungan adu senjata tersebut segera berakhir setelah Naruto berhasil menendang perut Itachi.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu, tapi kita lihat apa kau bisa melewati ini. " sharingan di mata Itachi berputar dengan cepat dan mulai menyatu membentuk mangekyo sharingan. Sebuah energi berwarna kemerahan menguar dari tubuh Itachi membentuk sebuah kerangka manusia raksasa. Kerangka yang berbentuk tulang tersebut mulai terselimuti oleh daging membentuk sebuah tubuh, dan kemudian diselimuti lagi oleh baju perang dan di kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah perisai dan pedang.

"Susano'o "

Susano'o milik Itachi menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Dengan lincah Naruto menghindari semua serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan padanya. Merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, Naruto menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah

"Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari "

Puluhan kayu muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat kedua tangan susano'o Itachi dan menariknya ke samping hingga pertahanannya terbuka. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakannya, dia merapal segel tangan dengan cepat

"Hyouton : Sensatsu Suishou "

Ratusan tombak es tercipta di samping tubuh Naruto dan dengan cepat melesat ke arah Itachi. Tombak es tersebut berhasil menancap di berbagai titik di tubuh susano'o milik Itachi. Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah Itachi dan membuka tangan kanannya. Di sana tercipta sebuah bola spiral berwarna hitam, dan dengan cepat Naruto menghantamkan bola tersebut ke tubuh susano'o Itachi sehingga sebuah ledakan besar tercipta.

Setelah asap ledakan mulai menghilang munculah Itachi dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa menembus pertahanan dari susano'o miliku, dan kau adalah orang yang pertama. " Itachi menguluarkan burung gagak yang ia janjikan tadi dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ingatlah Naruto, kau harus menggunakan mata itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dan setelah ini aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke akatsuki. Ambil ini dan bilang kalau kau telah berhasil mengalahkanku. " ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan jubahnya.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto kembali ke dalam desa setelah berhasil mengusir kedua tamu akatsuki tersebut. Naruto muncul kembali di atas gedung kazekage.

Setelah tiga hari berlalu, kini para ninja suna keadaannya sudah kembali fit dan sehat setelah insiden penyerangan Naruto. Mereka semua kini berkumpul di depan gedung kazekage atas perintah dari Naruto. Gaara beserta kedua saudaranya juga ikut berkumpul disana.

"Para parajuritku yang setia, mulai hari ini kita akan memulai penyerangan ke desa-desa besar lainnya dan menaklukan mereka. Dan tujuan pertama kita adalah kirigakure. Jadi bersiaplah. "

Semua ninja bersorak riuh setelah mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Sementara Temari yang melihat dari bawah hanya terdiam. Dia hanya mematung melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. 'Tampan' pikirnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah, 'Arrg… kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia, mana mungkin aku suka dengan pria rubah itu'.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kalau penampilan Naruto saat ini memang sangat tampan, bahkan bisa menyaingi ketampanan hokage keempat yang bisa memikat hati para wanita. Tapi Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Karena itulah sampai saat ini Naruto belum mempunyai seorang wanita. Entah tidak ada yang mendekatinya atau Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan dari seorang wanita.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu mendecih tidak suka. Padahal dia seorang kage, tapi desanya diperintah oleh orang lain. Harga dirinya benar-benar dijatuhkan saat ini.

**-TBC-**

**Yo mina, maaf ren kelamaan updetenya. Habisnya setiap ren mau nulis, eh ujung-unjungnya malah main game gara-gara pikiran suntuk. Itu semua karena ren gak dapat inspirasi yang bagus. Dan jangan lupa review karena review dari kalian lah yang bisa membangkitkan semangat ren buat update cepat.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yoo minna, maafkan ren atas kelambatan updatenya, soalnya tugas sekolah lagi numpuk nih. Oke langsung saja saatnya untuk membalas review kalian

Hadinamikaze : jadwal updatenya gak pasti bos, tergantung kesibukan ren. Kalau ada waktu luang pasti langsung ren tulis.

Bondet : ada adegan percintaannya, tapi ntar di akhir cerita saja.

Akira no Rinnegan : Itachi lagi di tempat persembunyiannya. Kalau soal Naruto, Tobi bakalan tetep jadi musuhnya, soalnya Cuma dia musuh yang sepadan dengan Naruto.

The Nirvash Destruction : Naruto gak bisa pake six path. Kalo Itachi itu masih hidup.

Betapaa : Naruto bisa mokuton karena menggabungkan suiton dengan doton. Di sini kan Naruto saya buat punya tiga elemen dasar.

Dark namikaze vengeance 6661 : killer bee disini bakalan jadi musuh bro, soalnya dia punya biju yang diincar Naruto.

Kazehana koyuki : sasu naru'nya masih lama ketemunya, tunggu aja kelanjutannya.

HyuNami NaruNata : disini belum ada pair. Ada kalo udah memasuki tahap akhir dari cerita ini.

Uzumaki namikaze : wah kalo lemon saya belum bisa bro. tapi kalo banyak reader yang minta lemon, saya akan usahakan.

Yamaguchi Akane : Itachi lagi sembunyi. Bentar lagi bakalan bertarung lawan Sasuke, jadi ikuti terus ceritanya untuk mengetahuinya.

* * *

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T – T+

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

* * *

Hari penyerangan pun tiba. Naruto beserta seluruh pasukannya segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan desa suna, terkecuali untuk dua Sabaku bersaudara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kankuro dan Gaara. Mereka berdua tidak ikut karena kondisi tubuh mereka yang masih terbilang lemah akibat luka beberapa hari lalu.

Perjalanan menuju ke desa kirigakure memang terbilang cukup jauh jaraknya jika ditempuh dari suna. Mungkin sekitar dua hari mereka baru akan sampai. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa sampai kesana lebih cepat dengan jutsu angin miliknya, tapi ia tidak sendirian, dia membawa seribu orang pasukan ninja, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka semua.

.o.0.o.

Pasukan Naruto akhirnya tiba di Nami no kuni setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang. Mereka memilih istirahat dulu disana untuk memulihkan tenaga.

Sekelompok ninja kirigakure tengah mengawasi pergerakan dari pasukan Naruto. Sejak kedatangannya ke Nami no kuni mereka selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari pasukan Naruto.

Saat pasukan Naruto mulai bergerak kembali, sekelompok ninja pengintai dari kirigakure tadi juga ikut bergerak untuk menyampaikan berita ini kepada mizukage.

Di sebuah ruangan mizukage, terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang sampai punggungnya. Rambutnya menutupi sebagian matanya. Wanita tersebut berdiri menghadap jendela sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul tiga orang ninja yang diketahui sebagai ninja pengintai.

"Lapor Mei-sama, ada hal yang gawat. " ucap salah satu dari ketiga ninja tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil Mei tadi berbalik dan menghadap mereka bertiga. "Apanya yang gawat ? "

"Ada sekelompok ninja dengan jumlah yang banyak sedang menuju ke sini. Mereka juga tidak memakai hitai ate. "

"Hmm, apa mereka terlihat akan menyerang desa ini ? "

"Sepertinya iya jika dilihat dari pergerakan mereka. Dan satu lagi, penampilan mereka jika tidak salah adalah para ninja dari sunagakure. "

"Jika memang benar suna yang menyerang, apa ada kazekage yang memimpin mereka ? "

"Kami tidak melihat adanya kazekage disana. Tapi kami melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memimpin mereka, pemuda tersebut mengenakan jubah berwarna kuning dengan banyak gambar spiral di punggungnya. "

"Spiral ya ! Jangan-jangan dia missing-nin dari Konoha yang sangat terkenal itu. Lalu berapa lama lagi mereka akan tiba disini ? "

"Jika tidak salah, mungkin tiga puluh menit lagi mereka akan mencapai perbatasan desa ini. "

"Baiklah, kalian lanjutkan pengintaian kalian. " mereka bertiga mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sedetik kemudian seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ah kebetulan sekali Ao kau disini, kau panggil semua jounin di sini dan suruh mereka berkumpul dalam lima menit dari sekarang karena kita akan kedatangan tamu. "

Orang yang dipanggil Ao tadi hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. 'Hm, Uzumaki Naruto, menurut rumor yang beredar kau sangat tangguh dan juga… tampan. Kita lihat seberapa tangguh dirimu' ucap Mei dalam hati dengan senyuman licik yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

.o.0.o.

Naruto terus berlari diikuti oleh pasukannya di belakang. "Semuanya persiapkan diri kalian karena perbatasan desa kiri sudah di depan mata. Mereka pasti sudah menyambut kita karena aku sengaja tidak membunuh mata-mata dari mereka yang dari tadi mengintai kita. " Semua orang mengangguk patuh mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

Saat Naruto menginjakkan langkah pertamanya di hutan wilayah desa tersebut, ia beserta pasukannya langsung dihujani oleh ratusan kunai dan suriken. Naruto berhenti dan menyuruh pasukannya untuk berhenti. Dia kemudian merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan berteriak

"Fuuton : Senshougouheki ! "

Sebuah dinding kubah angin terbentuk untuk membendung seluruh serangan ratusan senjata tersebut. Setelah serangan tadi gagal mengenai Naruto beserta pasukannya, ratusan ninja muncul dari balik pepohonan dan datang dari berbagai arah untuk menyerang. Naruto memberi aba-aba pada pasukannya untuk memulai serangan, mereka mengangguk dan segera melesat dan mengalahkan musuh yang menghalanginya.

Pertempuran besar pun terjadi. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak ikut menyerang dan lebih memilih untuk terus berlari ke arah desa kiri. Temari yang melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkan pasukannya segera mengikutinya.

Naruto pun sampai di depan gerbang desa kirigakure. Disana telah berdiri tiga orang yang telah menyambutnya. Satu perempuan dan dua lainnya laki-laki. Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. "Mau apa kau datang kemari Uzumaki Naruto ? " tanya perempuan yang kita ketahui adalah seorang mizukage.

"Wah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri tapi kalian sudah mengetahui namaku. "

"Sudahlah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi dengan kami. "

Raut muka Naruto langsung berubah menjadi serius. Tekanan cakranya meningkat drastis dari yang tadi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tujuanku adalah membalaskan dendam klan Uzumaki dan menaklukan seluruh desa yang terlibat dalam penghancuran klan Uzumaki. "

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ucapanmu, tapi jika kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini maka kau harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu. " ucap Mei lantang.

"Akan kulakukan itu. " ucap Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari fuin penyimpanan di lengan kanannya. Dan Naruto mengeluarkan kubikiribocho dari sana.

Seorang pria berkacamata di samping Mei tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. "Mei-sama, biarkan aku melawannya karena dialah orang yang telah mengalahkan senior Zabuza. "

"Baiklah Chojuro, aku ingin mengamati kemampuannya terlebih dahulu. " orang yang dipanggil Chojuro tadi mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Naruto. "Ao, kau juga bantu Chojuro karena musuh kita ini bukan lawan yang sembarangan. " Ao pun mengangguk dan ikut menyerang Naruto.

Chojuro mencabut pedang besar yang ada di punggungnya dan melepas perban yang melillit pedangnya itu. Sebuah sinar biru langsung menyelimuti pedang tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chojuro menghantamkan hirameki miliknya ke arah Naruto, dan dengan sigap ditahan oleh Naruto dengan kubikiribocho.

TRANKK…

Suara dentuman keras yang berasal dari sentuhan dari kedua pedang yang ukurannya sama-sama besar tersebut. Chojuro terus menekan pedangnya, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto mundur. Tiba-tiba Ao muncul dari samping dan hendak memukul Naruto, tapi satu langkah sebelum ia mencapai tubuh Naruto, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terkena dorongan angin yang sangat kuat hingga dia terpental.

"Heh, kau terlambat Temari. " dengus Naruto. Serangan angin tadi memang berasal dari sosok Temari yang baru muncul. "Ku pikir kau kabur dan meninggalkan pasukanmu, tapi ternyata kau malah bertarung dengan seorang kage lagi, apa kau tidak puas telah mengalahkan adikku. "

"Diamlah Temari, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk banyak bicara. Sekarang kau kalahkan saja musuh yang menghalangi rencanaku. "

"Enak sekali kau memerintahku, kalau bukan karena hal itu aku tidak akan mengikuti rencana gilamu ini. "

Naruto sedikit terdorong mundur ketika lawan di depannya menambah tenaganya. "Hei kau lawanmu itu aku, jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu. " ucap Chojuro yang menggeram marah karena diacuhkan oleh Naruto. Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto berhasil menghempaskan Chojuro ke belakang.

"Kalau kau mau mengalahkanku kau harus menyerangku dengan kekuatan penuhmu. "

Chojuro terpancing oleh ucapan dari Naruto dan melesat ke arahnya. Sinar biru yang menyelimuti pedangnya mulai bertambah dan membentuk sebuah palu raksasa. Dengan cepat, Chojuro menghantamkan pedangnya yang menjadi palu tersebut.

Dengan gesit Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan berhasil terhindar dari hantaman palu tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, dengan gerakan cepat pula Naruto mencongkel ganggang dari hirameki -yang memiliki dua ganggang tersebut- dan melemparnya ke atas. Kemudian ia melompat dan mengambil pedang tersebut.

"Shinobi gatana no nananin, apa kau mampu bertahan tanpa pedangmu ini. " Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan hirameki. Chojuro menggeram marah, tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menerjang Naruto. "Jangan Chojuro ! " teriak Mei dari belakang. Tapi Chojuro sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari Mei dan terus berlari tanpa memikirkan kemampuannya tanpa pedangnya.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, dia kemudian menancapkan kedua pedang di tangannya ke tanah dan merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah

"Doton : Jimen Bara "

Bongkahan-bongkahan tanah berbentuk runcing mencuat dari dalam tanah dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Chojuro. Chojuro tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar karena jarak serangan tersebut terlalu dekat. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Chojuro terlontar sebuah lava panas yang langsung melelehkan boangkahan batu tadi.

"Untunglah aku tidak terlambat. " ucap Mei yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Chojuro. "Maafkan saya Mei-sama karena tidak menghiraukan teriakan anda tadi. "

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang kau mundur saja karena dia bukanlah lawan yang sebanding denganmu. Dia di tingkatan yang berbeda jadi aku harus melawannya. " Chojuro mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Mei.

"Ternyata rumor yang beredar tentangmu memang benar Uzumaki Naruto. " ucap Mei dengan tatapan yang menggoda.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu ? "

"Selain kekuatanmu yang hebat, kau juga terkenal karena…-" ucapan Mei menggantung.

"Karena apa ? " potong Naruto penasaran.

"-Tampan. " ucap Mei penuh penekanan. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia heran dengan tingkah mizukage di depannya ini.

**-Naruto POV-**

Ada apa dengan wanita ini. Apa dia sengaja menggodaku agar tidak jadi menghancurkan desanya atau mungkin dia ini sifatnya memang genit. Tapi harus kuakui, parasnya memang cantik ditambah lagi dengan bentuk tubuh yang seperti itu bisa membuat para lelaki mimisan.

Aaarrgh… apa sih yang aku pikirkan, aku harus menjalankan rencanaku apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai karena rayuan dari wanita ini aku lupa akan tujuanku.

**-Naruto POV End-**

Tiba-tiba tekanan cakra Naruto meningkat dengan sangat pesat sampai-sampai tanah yang dipijaknya retak dan melayang di udara. Mei terbelalak kaget karena belum pernah ia merasakan kekuatan yang sebesar ini sebelumnya.

"Masih ada waktu untuk menyerah sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkan desamu. " ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Sudah aku bilang tadi, jika kau ingin menghancurkan desaku kau harus melangkahi dulu mayatku. " balas Mei sengit.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi jangan menyesal dengan ucapanmu itu. " Naruto mencabut dua pedang yang tertancap di sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menerjang Mei. Tapi Mei tidak tinggal diam saja, dia merapal segel tangan dengan cepat

"Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu "

Sebuah semburan lava panas dilontarkan oleh Mei. Naruto yang menjadi target semburan tadi melompat ke samping untuk menghindar, tapi Mei terus mengikuti gerakan dari Naruto. Merasa bosan menghindar terus, Naruto melempar dua pedang di tangannya ke atas dan melakukan serangkaian segel tangan

"Hyouton : Kowareyasu Koori "

Samburan lava panas yang mengarah pada Naruto langsung membeku seketika. Naruto menangkap pedang yang dilemparnya tadi dan dengan sekali ayunan pedang, Naruto menghancurkan lava beku di depannya dengan kedua pedangnya.

Mei terbelalak kaget karena belum pernah ada orang yang mampu menghentikan jutsu lava miliknya. Kini dia mulai berhati-hati karena lawannya bukan orang yang sembarangan, salah langkah sedikit saja dia bisa terbunuh oleh Naruto.

Naruto berlari ke arah Mei sambil mengacungkan kedua pedang di tangannya. Dengan gerakan yang brutal, Naruto menebas-nebaskan pedangnya ke arah Mei. Untungnya sebagai seorang kage, Mei mempunyai reflek yang bagus sehingga ia bisa menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

Mei melihat sebuah celah saat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya, dengan cepat ia mencoba menghantam dagu Naruto dengan pukulannya. Namun dengan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya ke belakang Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan dari Mei, dan dengan gesit pula dia membalas serangan Mei dengan menendang perutnya. Mei pun terpental ke belakang karena tendangan keras dari Naruto.

Mei mencoba berdiri, dari sudut bibirnya mengalir sedikit darah. Dengan kasar ia menyeka darah tersebut kemudian melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat

"Suiton : Suijinchu "

Lagi-lagi Mei mengeluarkan semburan dari mulutnya, tapi kali ini adalah semburan air. Naruto menatap serangan tersebut dengan malas. Dia kemudian melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan meniupkan sesuatu dari mulutnya

"Hyouton : Reitoo Kuuki "

Semburan lava dari Mei langsung membeku dan pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es kecil. Namun Naruto langsung terkejut saat Mei sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan berada di belakangnya. Saat Naruto berbalik dia sudah diterjang oleh sebuah naga air yang berukuran raksasa. Naruto terdorong sejauh dua meter akibat jutsu tadi, namun dia masih berdiri kokoh karena dia menancapkan kedua pedangnya di tanah.

"Jutusmu tadi lumayan juga. Tapi kau butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkanku. " ucap Naruto sambil mengerak-gerakan tangannya. Naruto mencabut hirameki yang tertancap di tanah, "Aku akan ambil ini sebagai koleksiku. " ucapnya sambil mengacungkan hirameki. Dengan gerakan tangan yang tak terlihat, Naruto memasukan hirameki beserta kubikiribocho ke dalam fuin penyimpanan di lengannya.

.o.0.o.

"Oi pak tua, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melawanmu, tapi karena ini adalah perintah dari pria rubah itu maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain. " kata Temari. Muncul perempatan di dahi Ao, "Siapa yang kau sebut pak tua ? asal kau tahu aku ini masih masih muda, dan jangan kira kalau kau ini wanita aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja. "

Dan dengan itu Ao melesat ke arah Temari dan bersiap memukulnya. Namun sebelum sempat Ao menyerang Temari, Temari telah lebih dulu mencabut kyodai sensu di punggungnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah Ao

"Dai Kamaitachi "

Badai angin yang dilancarkan oleh Temari berhasil menerbangkan tubuh Ao hingga tubuhnya tersayat-sayat oleh badai angin tersebut.

Temari pun meniggalkan tubuh Ao yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dan segera menyusul Naruto.

.o.0.o.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Mei. Rambut pirang jabriknya melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin. Kemudian dia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Mei. "Tadi itu pertarungan yang menyenangkan, tapi aku tadi hanya menggunakan sebagian kecil dari kekuatan penuhku. Aku Tanya sekali lagi dan yang terakhir, apa kau mau menyerah baik-baik ? jika kau melakukannya maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu. "

"Kau bertanya seribu kalipun jawabanku akan tetap sama. "

"Kau memang wanita yang keras kepala. " ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Naruto mulai mengaktifkan sharingan di mata kirinya. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Naruto mencoba menyerang Mei dengan tangan kosong. Dan yang dilakukan Mei hanyalah menghindar, sesekali juga menangkis. Naruto berhasil memukul perut Mei hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto kemudian melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan meletakan tangannya ke tanah

"Mokuton : Dai Jerun "

Muncul puluhan bongkahan kayu yang bergerak cepat ke arah Mei. Mei mencoba menghindar, tapi kayu tersebut terus mengikuti pergerakannya kemanapun. Dia pun berhenti dan melakukan segel tangan

"Futton : Komu No Jutsu "

Sebuah semburan uap yang meluncur dari mulut Mei langsung melelehkan kayu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Uap tadi merupakan gas yang bersifat korosif yang mampu mencairkan kayu. Tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, Mei melakukan segel tangan lagi dan berteriak

"Kirigakure No Jutsu "

Kabut tebal langsung menyelimuti daerah tersebut. Mei masuk ke dalam kabut tersebut dan langsung menghilang di dalamnya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya terasa seseorang yang akan menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan Mei yang dilancarkan dari belakang.

"Kau pintar sekali mengurung pengelihatan doujutsu miliku dengan kabut ini. Tapi sepertinya kau sedikit salah perhitungan. Apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah pengguna elemen angin ! " ucap Naruto kepada Mei. Dia kemudian melakukan serangkaian segel tangan rumit

"Fuuton : Atsugai ! "

Sebuah badai angin yang sangat kuat langsung menyapu kabut tebal yang menghalangi Naruto. Mei juga ikut terhempas akibat tekanan angin yang sangat kuat. Naruto tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dan muncul di belakang Mei dengan tangan kanannya sudah dipenuhi oleh angin dan siap memukul Mei

"Fuuton : Fuuryuu No Tekken "

Di detik-detik terakhir Mei berhasil mengelak dari pukulan tersebut. Tapi tercipta sebuah kawah mengaga yang sangat lebar akibat pukulan Naruto tadi. Namun serangan Naruto tidak berhenti di situ saja, dia melesat ke arah Mei yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya dan memukul wanita tersebut hingga terbang ke atas.

Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di atas Mei yang sedang terpental di udara. Dia memberikan tendangan memutar hingga wanita tersebut jatuh dengan keras di atas tanah. Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah. Dia hendak melakukan segel tangan lagi, namun pikiran mesumnya tiba-tiba keluar.

Naruto mengaktifkan rinnengan di mata kanannya. Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan sambil berkata

"Bansho Ten'in "

Mei yang mencoba berdiri tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik oleh sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah mencengkram leher Mei. Mencoba meronta, tapi usaha yang dilakukan Mei sia-sia karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dan juga benyak luka, dia juga kehabisan banyak cakra karena telah banyak menggunakan jutsu tingkat tinggi hari ini.

Cengkraman Naruto pada leher Mei beralih pada dagunya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendeketkan wajah Mei ke arahnya. Sedikit semburat merah muncul di wajah Mei saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto dari dekat. Jarak mereka semakin tereliminasi dan beberapa saat kemudian jarak antara wajah mereka sudah menghilang. Bibir mereka saling bertautan.

Beberapa menit berciuman, Mei kehabisan oksigen. Terpaksa ia membuka mulutnya, namun hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto dengan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mei. Lidah Naruto menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Mei.

Temari yang tidak jauh dari sana melihat adegan panas yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Temari menggeram marah, "Grr…, dasar pria rubah itu, kenapa dia mesum sekali. Apa di otaknya itu hanya dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran mesum. " tiba-tiba saja wajah Temari memerah, "Kenapa aku marah pada Naruto, padahal aku ini bukan siapa-siapa dia. "

Naruto akhirnya melepas ciuman panasnya, dan terlihat silva yang terputus dan menetes. Wajah Mei merah padam. Terlihat seriangai puas di wajah Naruto karena berhasil membuat malu wanita di depannya itu. Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu "

Muncul kepulan asap di depan Naruto dan dari asap tersebut keluar empat hewan raksasa.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Naruto-sama ? " ucap salah satu dari keempat hewan tadi.

"Aku ada tugas untuk kalian berempat. Hancurkan desa itu. " tunjuk Naruto pada desa kiri, "Dan buat mereka menderita. "

"Baiklah, kami akan melaksanakan perintahmu Naruto-sama. " mereka berempat melesat pergi ke arah desa tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " Tanya Mei disertai deathglare yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja membalas perlakuan kalian di masa lalu. Kalian telah menghancurkan desaku, klanku, dan kalian membantai mereka tanpa ampun. Hanya akulah satu-satunya keturunan Uzumaki yang tersisa. Dan asal kau tahu saja, empat hewan kuchiyose tadi adalah empat hewan suci penjaga desa Uzushiogakure. Mereka sendirilah yang akan menghabisi desa ini. " jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Mei hanya pasrah, melawan pun tidak ada gunanya karena kekuatan Naruto berada jauh diatasnya, meminta bantuan juga sudah terlambat. Mungkin inilah akhir dari kirigakure, dia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh leluhurnya. Mungkin ini adalah balasan yang setimpal atas kesalahan leluhurnya di masa lalu.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak yang tengah mengawasi Naruto. "Ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah Naruto. " ucap pria itu lirih. Pria tersebut kemudian melompat-lompat melewati dahan-dahan pohon meninggalkan area itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan cakra yang sangat familiar baginya. Tapi Naruto tidak memperhatikan lebih lanjut dan lebih fokus untuk tujuannya.

.o.0.o.

Di sebuah ruangan besar, seorang berambut raven panjang tengah duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan kasar dan dari sana muncul empat orang. Tiga diantaranya adalah laki-laki dan yang satu lagi adalah perempuan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga Itachi. " ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Lama tidak bertemu Otouto. " balas seseorang yang dipanggil Itachi tadi.

(Jika ada yang bingung dengan tempat di atas. Itu adalah tempat pertarungan Itachi melawan Sasuke.)

Terjadi keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. Lalu Itachi mulai membuka penbicaraan, "Apa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk melawanku Sasuke ? "

Namun hanya 'hn' yang dijawab oleh Sasuke. Tim Sasuke pun mulai membentuk formasi bertarung.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Jangan lupa review'nya. Dan kalau ada hal yang pengen ditanyakan tentang fic ini, bisa lewat review ato PM aja langsung. Pertanyaan diluar topik juga diperbolehkan, tapi harus lewat PM.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yoo minaa, ren handir kembali. Chapter kali ini akan full action. Langsung saja balasan buat review kalian kemarin.

Nendra Nezukage : Kata siapa Itachi dah mati, saya gak pernah tuh ngejelasin seperti itu. Dan sharingan milik Naruto itu punyanya Uchiha Shisui.

The Nirvash Destruction : saya mengambil sedikit dari canon pertarungan Sasuke vs Itachi, tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan dari tim hebi. Dan satu lagi, nama tim Sasuke sebelum ngebunuh Itachi itu hebi, baru setelah Itachi terbubuh, tim tersebut berubah nama menjadi taka.

Akira No Rinnegan : kemungkinan besar sih tujuan selanjutnya itu kumo. Tapi itu bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

black market : wah kalo lemon sih belum saatnya.

m. : habis ini nyerang kumogakure bro.

Nivarox : Thanks ya udah ngingetin. Saya juga masih belum mahir dalam berbahasa jepang, jadi gomen kalo emang ada kata yang salah.

* * *

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T – T+

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

* * *

Tim hebi segera membentuk formasi bertarungnya. Pria bertubuh besar dan pria berambut perak maju ke sebelah sisi kanan dan kiri. Sasuke berada di tengah, sementara satu-satunya wanita berambut merah di sana mengambil posisi di belakang Sasuke.

"Sebelum kita memulai pertarungan ini, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau bisa menemukan tempat ini ? padahal aku sudah melapisi tempat ini dengan genjutsu yang sangat kuat, bahkan para akatsuki tidak bisa menemukan keberadaanku. Kalaupun bisa, kau harus mempunyai mangekyo sharingan terlebih dahulu untuk menembus genjutsu ini. " Tanya Itachi panjang lebar.

"Hn. Bukan aku yang menemukan tempat ini tapi dia. " tunjuk Sasuke pada satu-satunya wanita disitu. "Dengan jutsu kugura shingan milik Karin, dia mampu melacak cakra seseorang yang jaraknya bermil-mil jauhnya, bahkan bisa menembus genjutsu sekalipun. " jelas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau mendapat rekan-rekan dengan kemampuan hebat. Baiklah kita mulai saja pertarungannya. " sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, Itachi tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di samping pria berbadan besar dan kekar yang kita ketahui bernama Jugo. Dengan cepat Itachi menendang Jugo -sebelum pria itu sempat menahannya- hingga dia terlempar dan membentur dinding hingga retak.

Dari samping, pria beramput perak yang bernama Suigetsu hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Itachi, namun Itachi telah lebih dulu mengambil kunai dan menyabetkannya pada kepala Suigetsu. Tiba-tiba kepala Suigetsu berubah menjadi air setelah terkena kunai dari Itachi, dan dengan cepat air tersebut menjalar ke tubuh Itachi dan memerangkap kepala Itachi hingga terkurung dalam bola air.

Ya, Suigetsu merupakan anggota terakhir dari klan Hozuki. Klan tersebut mempunyai kekkei genkai yang unik yaitu mereka mampu merubah tubuhnya menjadi air. Namun klan tersebut sudah musnah saat terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh yondaime mizukage Yagura, untuk memusnahkan para pengguna kekkei genkai. Karena itulah Orochimaru tertarik pada Suigetsu untuk meneliti kekuatanya.

"Sekarang Sasuke." Teriak Suigetsu, Sasuke muncul dari belakang Suigetsu dan menusukan kusanagi miliknya ke tubuh Itachi. Sesaat Suigetsu berfikir kalau Itachi sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pikiran tersebut segera menghilang setelah tubuh Itachi yang tertusuk kusanagi tadi berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak yang berterbangan. Mereka semua menoleh secara berbarengan dan mendapati Itachi masih duduk santai di tempatnya semula.

Jugo mencoba berdiri setelah terkena tendangan keras dari Itachi. Tiba-tiba dari lehernya menjalar dengan cepat sebuah tanda merah, dan merubah sebagian tubuhnya menjadi sesosok monster. Jugo berlari ke arah Itachi dan berteriak seperti orang gila yang mengamuk. Dia merubah tangannya mosnternya menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan menghantamkannya tepat ke arah kepala Itachi yang sedang duduk.

Itachi yang masih duduk santai itu hanya menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menghindari serangan dari Jugo. Tidak membiarkan kesempatan begitu saja, Itachi mengambil sebuah kunai dan menancapkannya pada perut Jugo yang saat itu masih sibuk karena tangannya menancap pada dinding. Tidak hanya disitu, muncul bunshin Itachi yang melompat di belakang Jugo dan melemparkan beberapa kunai yang sukses menancap pada punggung Jugo.

Jugo pun roboh tepat di depan Itachi yang masih duduk. Sementara itu, di pihak Sasuke, Suigetsu terlihat terbelalak kaget karena Itachi bisa merobohkan rekan setimnya hanya dengan beberapa serangan. Sementara Sasuke masih terlihat dengan wajah datarnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Itachi bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan dari Jugo, itu semua berkat sharingan. Dengan sharingan seseorang mampu memprediksi serangan musuh lebih cepat dari mata biasa.

Suigetsu mencabut pedang besar yang menggantung di punggungnya. Walaupun dia tidak mendapatkan pedang kubikiribocho karena pedang tersebut telah diambil oleh seseorang, tapi sebagai gantinya, dia mendatangi tempat pembuatan senjata dan membuat sendiri pedangnya yang bentuknya hampir menyerupai kubikiribocho. Dia berlari kencang ke arah Itachi sambil mengangkat pedangnya tingi-tinggi.

Bunshin dari Itachi yang berdiri disamping yang asli langsung maju untuk menyerang Suigetsu. Dia mengambil sepuluh kunai dan menempatkannya pada semua jarinya. Dengan keahlian yang sangat terlatih, bunshin-Itachi melempar kesepuluh kunai di tangannya. Kunai-kunai tadi melesat dengan cepat ke arah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu yang melihat serangan mengarah padanya, mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan dan membendung kunai-kunai tadi. Kunai-kunai tadi berputar tepat di depan Suigetsu saat bersentuhan dengan pedang besarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bunshin-Itachi sudah berada di depannya dan menendangnya hingga terdorong ke belakang.

Belum sempat bangun dari keterkejutannya, sebuah bola api yang panas dilesatkan oleh bunshin-Itachi. Mau tak mau Suigetsu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kedua lengannya mencair dan membentuk sebuah perisai air. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengubah tubuhnya menjadi air agar terhindar dari serangan tadi, tapi di belakangnya masih ada dua rekannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menahan serangan tadi.

Namun keputusan yang diambil Suigetsu sangatlah salah karena beberapa saat setelah jutsu api itu berakhir, bunshin-Itachi sudah berada di depan Suigetsu dengan sharingan yang berputar tomoe'nya. Suigetsu yang tak tahu menahu tentang sharingan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Tiba-tiba bunshin-Itachi menggumamkan sesuatu yang pelan

"Tsukyomi ! "

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Suigetsu sudah ambruk sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan bunshin-Itachi. Dari luar Suigetsu tidak terlihat terluka, tapi dari raut mukanya dia terlihat ketakutan. Ya, dia sudah terjebak dalam genjutsu andalan dari Uchiha Itachi.

Akhirnya Sasuke turun tangan karena kedua rekannya itu bukan tandingan dari sang prodigy Uchiha. Itachi menghilangkan bunshinnya. Dengan gerakan yang tak terlihat, Itachi sudah berada di samping Sasuke dan menghunuskan kunai di tangannya.

Sasuke mencabut kusanagi dari sarungnya dan menahan kunai dari Itachi. Dia mementalkan kunai dari Itachi dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke Itachi. Namun Itachi melompat menghindari serangannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Itachi berhasil mencengkram kerah baju belakang Sasuke dan membanting tubuh Sasuke hingga terlontar ke belakang dan kusanagi terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat dan melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat. Sebuah chidori tercipta di tangan Sasuke, dia berlari dengan cepat dan mencabut kusanagi yang tertancap pada tanah, kemudian mengalirinya dengan chidori miliknya. Sasuke menebaskan kusanagi yang sudah dialiri oleh chidori pada Itachi. Dengan gerakan yang gesit, Itachi menghindari tebasan-tebasan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke, sambil sesekali menahannya dengan kunainya.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah terpojok oleh dinding di belakanya. Mau tak mau, ia menahan tebasan Sasuke dengan kunainya. Namun kunai tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kusanagi yang sudah dialiri oleh chidori. Tubuh Itachi pun tertebas, tapi beberapa detik berselang, tubuh itu berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak. Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati Itachi sudah duduk santai di kursinya.

"Lagi-lagi kau menggunakan genjutsu. Tapi…-" perkataan Sasuke menggantung saat tiba-tiba ia muncul di belakang kursi Itachi dan menusuk tubuh Itachi dengan kusanagi dari belakang. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Jadi kau juga menggunakan genjutsu ya. " ucap Itachi saat melihat tubuh Sasuke di depannya berubah menjadi ular-ular putih. Sasuke semakin memperdalam tusukannya. Kemudian dia mulai angkat bicara

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua pada malam itu, KENAPA ! " teriak Sasuke yang sudah terbakar emosi.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya kalau aku berbohong pada malam itu. "

"Tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk kau bohongi. Untuk mendapat kekuatan tidak perlu sampai membunuh semua anggota klan kita. " ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Baikah, kalau begitu kau pasti saat ini sudah menguasai mangekyo sharingan karena sudah bisa mengetahui kobohonganku. Dibutuhkan dua cara untuk untuk mendapat kekuatan itu, yaitu dengan membunuh orang yang paling berharga bagimu, atau dengan cara yang sebaliknya yaitu dengan memiliki keinginan melindungi yang kuat untuk orang yang paling berharga bagimu. "

"Cepatlah Itachi, aku tidak mau kau berbelit-belit. "

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru Sasuke. Itu sederhana, alasan aku membantai klan Uchiha karena mereka akan melakukan kudeta pada Konoha. "

Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh dan membuat chidori yang memanjang. Chidori tersebut tepat mengenai samping kepala Itachi yang sedang duduk. "Kau pikir kau bisa membohongi mataku lagi. " ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pedangnya –yang semula menancap pada tubuh Itachi- ke depan karena tubuh yang ditusuk tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Lagi-lagi keduanya melakukan permainan genjutsu. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini memang sangat hebat kemampuannya, tidak hanya di bidang taijutsu ataupun ninjutsu, tapi juga di bidang genjutsu. Klan Uchiha memang sangat terkenal karena kekkei genkai sharingan yang mereka miliki. Tapi mereka juga terkenal karena kemampuan genjutsunya, yang konon bisa mengendalikan seekor biju sekalipun.

Kembali ke pertarugan, Sasuke menghilangkan chidori panjangnya. Dia memasukan kusanagi kembali ke sarungnya. Dia mulai membuka lilitan perban di kedua lengannya, di ikuti dengan membuka kimononya. Sebuah bercak-bercak hitam yang berasal dari lehernya mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat. Sharingan yang sedari tadi aktif kini mulai berputar pelan. Tekanan cakranya juga meningkat dua kali lipat dari yang tadi.

Itachi yang dari tadi hanya duduk kini mulai berdiri. Tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, dia juga meningkatkan tekanan cakranya. Sharingan miliknya juga berputar searah jarum jam.

Karin yang notaben adalah ninja sensor bisa merasakan tekanan cakra dua orang Uchiha di depannya itu begitu besar. Walaupun dari tadi dia tidak ikut bertarung karena dia tidak memiliki keahlian dalam pertarungan, tapi dia bertugas sebagai seorang pelacak dalam timnya, sekaligus seorang medis karena di dalam tubuhnya juga terdapat kemampuan penyembuhan yang unik.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan untuk sesaat, kemudian mereka berdua berlari ke arah masing-masing. Keduanya saling memukul, saling tendang dengan gerakan yang cepat. Keduanya menunjukan aksi pertandingan taijutsu yang memukau.

Dengan efek sharingan yang mereka miliki, gerakan keduanya hampir tidak bisa di ikuti oleh mata biasa. Keduanya saling memukul dan mengenai wajah masing-masing hingga keduanya sama-sama terpental ke belakang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken dan melemparkannya ke arah lawannya. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh Itachi. Keduanya saling melempar shuriken secara beruntun. Shuriken-shuriken yang dilempar oleh keduanya saling berbenturan dan menimbulkan percikan-percikan api.

Pada satu lemparan terakhir, keduanya saling mencabut senjatanya dan mengayukan ke arah lawannya. Keduanya saling memegang tangan lawannya untuk menghentikan laju senjatanya. Sasuke memandang mata Itachi sesaat, tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul bunshin-Itachi yang melompat sambil melempar beberapa kunai ke arahnya.

Tidak mau kalah, dari tanda kutukan di leher Sasuke, muncul ular yang berukuran cukup besar dan langsung mengelilingi tubuhnya. Itachi terpaksa melompat mundur saat ular tersebut akan menyerangnya. Kunai-kunai yang dilempar oleh bunshin-Itachi juga tertahan oleh ular tadi.

Ular yang melilit tubuh Sasuke tadi menghilang dan nampaklah Sasuke yang sedang memutar sebuah fuma-shuriken. Dengan gerakan yang gesit, Sasuke melempar fuma-shuriken tadi ke arah Itachi. Bunshin-Itachi melompat ke depan Itachi yang asli dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk menghentikan laju fuma-shuriken.

Namun fuma-shuriken tadi sudah dilapisi chidori oleh Sasuke sehingga kunai yang digunakan untuk menahannya patah dan berhasil menembus tubuh bunshin-Itachi yang langsung berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak.

Burung-burung tadi terbang mengelilingi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berada di depan Sasuke dan menendang perutnya dengan keras hingga menabrak dinding sampai retak. Belum sempat bangun dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke kembali menerima pukulan yang disarangkan oleh Itachi yang sudah berada di depannya.

Itachi memegang tangan kanan Sasuke dan menginjak kakinya sehingga gerakan Sasuke terkunci sepenuhnya. Itachi kemudian mendekatkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke arah mata Sasuke. Itachi berfikir, jika dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke di sini maka Sasuke tidak perlu bertarung dengan Naruto. Namun semua pikiran Itachi segera buyar ketika ia merasakan ledakan tekanan cakra yang begitu besar dari belakang.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Jugo tengah berdiri, dan luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya sudah menghilang. Sebuah bercak merah dengan cepat mejalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan merubahnya ke bentuk monster seutuhnya.

Bola matanya berubah menjadi hitam dan irisnya berubah warna menjadi kuning. Giginya juga tumbuh taring. Ya, Jugo telah berada dalam juinka atau kita sebut saja juin jutsu level 2. Itu adalah level tertinggi dari para pengguna juin jutsu. Jutsu itu merupakan suatu karya besar yang dihasilkan oleh sang profesor ular, Orochimaru. Jutsu yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan pengguna, bahkan mampu meningkatkan tenaga, stamina, dan juga cakranya. Benar-benar suatu mahakarya yang luar biasa.

Dengan cepat Jugo berlari ke arah Itachi yang sudah melepaskan kunciannya pada Sasuke. Jugo juga merubah lengan bagian belakangnya menjadi sebuah roket pendorong untuk menambah efek serangan. Dengan cepat, Jugo menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Itachi.

BLARR…

Sebuah retakan besar tercipta di dinding yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan dari Jugo. Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak terkena serangan tersebut dan saat ini dia tengah berdiri jauh di belakang Jugo. Merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, Itachi menarik nafas

"Katon : Goukakkyu No Jutsu "

Sebuah bola api yang cukup besar di muntahkan oleh Itachi. Jugo berbalik dan merubah bentuk tangannya menjadi sebuah tameng besar yang melindunginya. Saat serangan Itachi sudah berakhir, Jugo merubah tangannya kembali dan tertawa keras. "HAHAHA…, Aku akan membunuhmu. "

Dari punggung Jugo, mucul enam buah meriam berukuran besar yang mengarah ke depan. Meriam tersebut mulai melakukan pengisian dengan sebuah energi berwarna kuning.

Itachi terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Jugo. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan sharingannya mulai berubah menjadi mangekyo sharingan.

"MATI KAU. " teriak Jugo bersamaan dengan sebuah laser yang tertembak dari meriam yang ada di punggungnya. Tembakan tadi menimbulkan getaran yang hebat. Asap mengepul hebat karena tembakan tadi.

Saat asap mulai menghilang, Jugo tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Namun tawa tersebut segera terhenti ketiga tiga buah magamata melesat dari arah Itachi hingga mengenai tubuhnya dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

Saat asap menghilang, munculah Itachi yang tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh aura berwarna merah dan juga kerangka tulang iga juga sebuah tangan. Kerangka tangan tadi mulai bergerak untuk menggenggam tubuh Jugo.

Tangan susano'o Itachi meremas tubuh Jugo hingga dia berteriak dengan keras. Darah mulai mengalir dari mulutnya. Jogo pun tak sadarkan diri setelah merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat kuat pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu Itachi membuang tubuh Jugo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut saat menyaksikan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi tadi. Itachi yang melihat raut keterkejutan dari Sasuke segera menghilangkan susano'o nya. Memang, hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui jutsu terkuat dari Uchiha satu ini.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, jika dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya maka dia bisa kalah dari Itachi. Tak tanggung-tangggung, kini seluruh bercak hitam yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya mulai menyatu dan merubah warna kulitnya yang semula putih menjadi hitam kecoklatan. Sepasang sayap muncul di punggungnya, dan bentuknya menyerupai sebuah tangan. Rambut ravennya juga berubah menjadi putih keabu-abuan.

Sasuke sudah berada dalam juin jutsu level dua. Kini ia tengah merapal sebuah segel tangan dan membentuk sebuah chidori, tapi chidori kali ini berwarna hitam. Dengan cepat, ia melesat dan menghantamkan chidori'nya ke arah Itachi yang masih terlihat santai.

Dengan santai Itachi menghindari pukulan-pukulan chidori yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Itachi berhasil menangkap tangan Sasuke yang menggunakan chidori. Dia putar tangan itu hingga Sasuke harus sedikit menundukan badannya untuk menurunkan rasa sakit di pergelangan lengannya.

Namun hal tersebut dimanfaatkan Itachi saat tiba-tiba mucul bunshin-Itachi yang langsung menimpa tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Bunshin tersebut menduduki tubuh Sasuke yang tersungkur dan mengunci tangan Sasuke dan menjambak rambutnya agar mendongak ke arah Itachi yang asli.

Dengan gerakan yang lambat, Itachi mendekatkan ketiga jarinya ke mata Sasuke. Jari tengah, jari telunjuk, dan ibu jarinya telah mencapai kelopak mata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja bola mata Sasuke tertarik keluar dari lubangnya seperti ada magnet yang menariknya. Dengan sigap ketiga jari tadi menangkap bola mata tersebut dan memasukannya ke sebuah tabung yang entah dari mana sudah berada di tangannya.

Itachi akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun tiba-tiba saja muncul dua ekor ular dari punggung Sasuke dan menembus tubuh bunshin tadi. Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi hitam putih.

=••=

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih berada dalam juin jutsu level satu dan mulai meraba pada matanya yang diambil oleh Itachi tadi.

"Kau hebat juga Sasuke. Kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mematahkan Tsukyomi miliku. " ucap seseorang di sana yang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Kini Itachi tidak akan menggunakan genjutsu lagi karena sudah tidak mempan pada Sasuke. Dia memejamkan satu matanya dan mulai melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat. Dari sudut matanya mulai mengalir darah.

"Amaterasu "

Api hitam langsung menjalar dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Tapi yang menjadi target tidak diam saja, dia mulai mengaktifkan juinka dan terbang dengan kedua sayapnya untuk menghindari serangan api tadi.

Tidak mau kalah dengan Itachi, Sasuke mulai menutup matanya. Sharingan miliknya telah berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bintang dengan enam cabang, itu adalah bentuk dari mangekyo sharingan miliknya. Dengan cepat ia membalas serangan dari Itachi dengan jutsu yang sama.

Setelah beberapa menit beradu jutsu yang sama, keduanya terlihat kelelahan dari cara mereka bernafas yang terengah-engah. Ruangan tadi telah berubah menjadi lautan api hitam yang sangat panas. Untungnya kedua rekan Sasuke yang sudah tergeletak berhasil diseret oleh Karin dan di bawa ke tempat yang aman ketika kedua Uchiha tersebut masih sibuk bertarung.

Sasuke kini telah kembali ke mode normal karena telalu banyak menggunakan cakra. Dia mulai berdiri dan melakukan serangkaian segel tangan kemudian menarik nafas dalam

"Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu "

Sebuah naga api berukuran raksasa meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Itachi segera melompat ke atas karena menjadi target serangan tersebut. Tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya, dia juga melakukan segel tangan dan meniupkan sesuatu dari mulutnya

"Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu "

Puluhan api berbentuk burung api kecil terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah sayap berbentuk tangan muncul dari punggung Sasuke dan langsung melindunginya dari serangan api yang akan membakarnya. Saat Sasuke menyibakkan sayapnya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat Itachi sudah berada di depannya dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke atas yang membuat tubuh Sasuke terhempas ke atas.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Itachi melompat dan melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Sasuke yang masih melayang hingga tubuh tersebut menabrak atap dan jebol.

Sasuke pun mendarat tidak sempurna di atap, sedangkan Itachi masih berdiri dengan santainya di bagian atap lain. Sasuke mencoba berdiri walau sakit mendera di sekujur tubuhnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak. Lalu Itachi mulai membuka suara.

"Baiklah Sasuke, karena kemampuanmu sudah meningkat pesat, maka aku akan menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya aku membantai klan Uchiha…" Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak untuk bernafas kemudian

"Sebenarnya klan Uchiha berencana untuk melakukan kudeta kepada Konoha, dan kudeta tersebut di pimpin oleh Tou-san. Tapi rencana tersebut sudah diketahui oleh hokage dan para tetua desa. Mereka pun mengambil tidakan cepat yaitu dengan memanggil komandan tertinggi dari Anbu yang kebetulan pada saat itu adalah aku. Mereka menceritakan rencana klan Uchiha kepadaku dan memberiku dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama adalah aku harus membunuh semua anggota dari klan Uchiha tanpa tersisa, karena mereka sudah yakin dengan kemampuanku. Lalu pilihan kedua adalah mereka akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan Anbu dan membantai klan Uchiha. " jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah memilih membantai klan Uchiha..? " teriak Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Itu sederhana. Aku tidak ingin desa Konoha tercinta mengalami perang saudara. Aku sebenarnya sudah membujuk tou-san untuk mengurungkan rencananya, namun tou-san tetap saja tidak mau dan bersikeras untuk tetap melakukan kudeta. Maka dari pada terjadi perang saudara, aku lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan klanku dari pada harus kehilangan kedamaian di bumi Konoha tercinta. "

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian. " kali ini suara Sasuke lebih rendah.

"Itu karena aku punya tujuan lain. Aku tidak ingin reputasi klan Uchiha jatuh di mata Konoha. Maka setelah pembantaian itu, aku keluar dari desa dan menjadi missing-nin agar suatu saat jika kau sudah cukup kuat maka kau bisa membunuhku dan kau akan dianggap pahlawan oleh Konoha dan pastinya reputasi dari klan Uchiha akan naik. "

"…" Sasuke hanya diam dalam keheningan.

"Tapi tenyata keputusan yang aku ambil adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kau malah membelot terlalu jauh dan terjerumus dalam jurang kejahatan. Maka dari itu aku akan menghentikanmu saat ini juga. "

Tekanan cakra dari Itachi mulai meningkat dengan pesat. Seketika itu Sasuke langsung menatap tajam ke arah Itachi. "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan akan menghancurkan Konoha setelah aku membunuhmu. Aku akan membuat mereka yang telah membantai klan Uchiha merasakan penderitaan yang sama. " dan setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan juin jutsu level dua.

Kini tekanan cakra kedua Uchiha tersebut sama-sama di puncaknya. Bahkan tanah yang mereka pijak sampai bergetar akibat tekanan cakra yang begitu besar.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini dengan jutsu tingkat tinggi Sasuke. " ujar Itachi yang dijawab 'hn' oleh Sasuke. Keduanya kini sama-sama tengah melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat dan sama-sama menarik nafas panjang, mereka berdua kemudian berteriak

"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku "

"Katon : Gouka Messhitsu "

Kedua jutsu api berskala besar tersebut saling bertubrukan. Gouka messhitsu dari Itachi menusuk seperti sebuah tombak, sedangkan Gouka Mekkyaku dari Sasuke menekan bagaikan tembok. Hawa panas langsung meningkat pesat di daerah tersebut.

Adu jutsu segera berakhir setelah dimenangkan oleh Sasuke yang jutsunya lebih kuat karena efek dari juin jutsu. Itachi melompat ke atas untuk menghindari semburan api super besar yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Namun hal tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke dengan membuat sebuah chidori dan menembakan ratusan jarum listrik ke arah Itachi. Merasa tidak bisa menghindar karena posisinya yang di udara, Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serangan Sasuke.

Beberapa jarum listrik berhasil menusuk beberapa bagian tubuh Itachi. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, setelah tubuh Itachi mendarat, Sasuke langsung menggunakan chidori nagashi dan mengalirkan listik ribuan volt ke udara yang sukses mengenai Itachi tanpa bisa ditahan olehnya.

Kini tubuh Itachi terasa kesemutan semuanya setelah tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi. Seakan tidak puas dengan serangannya tadi, Sasuke kembali terbang menuju puncak sebuah tembok tinggi yang berlambangkan sebuah kipas dengan ujung berwarna merah.

"Dengan jutsu ini aku akan membunuhmu, Itachi. Bersiaplah…"

Sasuke merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, kemudian mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke atas. Telapak tangannya langsung dipenuhi oleh listrik, dan listrik tersebut kemudian terbang dan menyatu dengan awan di langit.

Awan hitam langsung berkumpul dengan cepat mengitari sekitar bangunan yang ditempat oleh kedua Uchiha itu. Dari awan tersebut mulai terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir yang saling menyambar. Seringai lebar tepampang di wajah Sasuke. Dengan pelan dia menggerakan tangannya yang menghadap ke atas tadi ke bawah.

Sebuah naga petir berukuran raksasa muncul di tengah-tengah awan hitam tadi. Naga tersebut mulai berputar-putar mengelilingi awan hitam tadi. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah lagi dengan gerakan yang cepat sambil berteriak

"Raiton : Kirin "

Naga tadi masuk ke dalam awan lagi, namun muncul kembali dan menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Itachi. Walaupun tubuh Itachi belum bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena serangan dari Sasuke masih terasa di tubuhnya. Dia mulai menggunakan susano'o walaupun bentuknya belum sempurna karena cakranya yang sudah mulai menipis.

Naga petir tadi mengenai tanah dan menciptakan ledakan yang menyilaukan mata untuk beberapa saat. Saat cahaya ledakan tadi sudah menghilang, Sasuke mulai membuka matanya setelah tubuhnya sempat terjatuh tadi. Dia mulai berdiri dan melihat ke depan untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tubuhnya sudah kembali ke wujud normalnya.

Sebuah kawah besar tercipta akibat jurus tadi, dan di pusat kawah tadi terlihat tubuh Itachi yang terkulai lemas di tanah dan pakaiannya juga compang-camping.

Mata Sasuke segera membulat tak percaya setelah melihat melihat Itachi kembali berdiri. Walaupun sudah menggunakan susano'o, tapi tetap saja bentuk susano'o nya masih belum sempurna dan juga dia belum mengeluarkan perisai yata milik susano'o nya. Akibatnya tubuhnya harus rela menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa karena serangan dari Sasuke.

Darah mengucur deras dari mulutnya, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, tubuhnya serasa terbakar semuanya, dan kakinya sangat kaku untuk digerakan. Walaupun begitu, Itachi tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke sambil mulai mengaktifkan susano'o.

"Kau begitu kuat Sasuke. Tapi ini belum berakhir, karena aku akan mengeluarkan kartu terakhir, yaitu Susano'o. " ucap Itachi pelan.

"Susano'o ? " tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, itu adalah tehnik yang jauh lebih kuat dari amaterasu dan Tsukyomi. Tapi kau membutuhkan mangekyo sharingan sebagai persyaratan dari tehnik ini. "

Sasuke terlihat sedikit takut saat susano'o Itachi telah mencapai wujud sempurnanya. 'DEG…', tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan. Dari tanda kutukan di lehernya keluar ular putih berukuran raksasa dan mempunyai delapan kepala.

Tubuh Sasuke telah bertrasformasi ke bentuk ular sepenuhnya. "Perasaan ini. Jadi ini Orochimaru yamata no jutsu, eh ? " ucap Itachi. Ular tersebut mulai menyerang dengan kepala-kepalanya.

Tapi Itachi tidak diam saja, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berbentuk api. Dan dengan gesit memotong-motong kepala ular tadi. Beberapa kepala dari ular tersebut berhasil lolos dan langsung melilit tubuh susano'o Itachi.

Tapi susano'o dari Itachi memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dan dengan cepat memotong kepala ular yang melilitnya tadi. Kini semua kepala ular sudah terpotong dan menyisakan satu kepala. Ular tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan muncul tubuh Orochimaru dari sana.

"Akhirnya kau menampakan dirimu juga Orochimaru. "

Sementara orang yang di ajak bicara hanya menyeringai, kemudian dia memuntahkan sebuah pedang dari mulitnya. Lalu pedang dari susano'o langsung menusuk tubuh Orochimaru. Tapi Orochimaru hanya tertawa sinis.

"Kau jangan senang dulu Orochimaru. Apa kau tahu pedang apa yang sedang menusukmu ini ? " Tanya Itachi.

Lalu Orochimaru tiba-tiba saja terkejut saat merasakan firasat buruk.

"Pedang ini adalah Totsuka No Tsurugi. Pedang yang memiliki fuinjutsu di dalamnya. " ucap Itachi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sialan Kau Itachi. " umpat Orochimaru. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tersedot ke pedang tersebut beserta ular besarnya. Saat seluruh ular tersebut tersedot, hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang sedang terduduk. Tanda kutukan di lehernya sudah menghilang. Saat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan, dia nampak kaget.

Karena sudah kehabisan cakra, Sasuke mengambil kusanagi dan melompat untuk menyerang Itachi. Namun Sasuke langsung terpental saat pedangnya mengenai perisai yata –yang konon tidak bisa ditembus oleh serangan apapun- dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Kini Sasuke berkeringat dingin saat melihat Itachi yang terus melangkah maju. Dia perlahan-lahan mundur karena ketakutan. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa setakut ini, bahkan dari semua lawan kuat yang pernah ia hadapi. Tapi Itachi langsung tebatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah dan susano'o nya menghilang.

Ketakutan langsung menghilang dari Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Itachi yang terjatuh dan juga mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

.o.0.o.

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, ke empat hewan kuchiyose dari Naruto berhasil meluluh lantahkan desa kiri. Kekuatan dari empat penjaga desa Uzushiogakure tersebut tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Bahkan konon, keempat hewan tersebut hanya mampu dipanggil dan diperintah oleh Rikudou Sennin Seorang. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sehingga ke empat hewan dengan kekuatan super tersebut bisa tunduk oleh perintahnya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh Naruto seorang.

Desa kiri memang porak poranda, tapi para penduduknya tidak mati. Naruto sengaja melakukan itu untuk memberikan penderitaan yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh mereka, dan juga Naruto sudah membuktikan pada mereka bahwa bermain-main dengan klan Uzumaki adalah suatu kesalahan besar yang pernah mereka perbuat.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Gimana kah nasib Itachi, apa dia mati ato hidup ?, tunggu saja kelanjutan dari fic ini. Dan jangan lupa review untuk chapter kali ini. Kalian boleh memberi kritikan, masukan, saran, atau dukungan. Dan sampai jumpa lagi di cahpter berikutnya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gomen ya minna-san, ren kelamaan updatenya. Solanya ren kehabisan ide dan inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Oke dah, ini salah satu permintaan dari reader yang menginginkan penjelasan tentang hewan kuchiyose dari Naruto.**

**Nama : Byakko**

**Bentuk : harimau putih dengan corak hitam**

**Kekuatan : Raiton (elemen petir)**

**Nama : Ikaruga**

**Bentuk : phoenix warna merah dan sayapnya dibungkus oleh api**

**Kekuatan : Katon (elemen api)**

**Nama : Bakuryuu**

**Bentuk : naga berwarna biru**

**Kekuatan : Suiton (elemen air)**

**Nama : Ginkotsu**

**Bentuk : srigala berwarna hijau putih**

**Kekuatan : Fuuton (elemen angin)**

**Another Life Story**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Raiting : T – T+

Sumary :

Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto adalah seorang missing-nin. Dan bagaimana pula jika naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, Typo (mungkin)

•

•

•

Sehari setelah penyerangan di desa kirigakure, Naruto meninggalkan pasukannya di desa tersebut. Dia pergi ke arah Kumogakure sendirian. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

**-Naruto POV-**

Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk menyerang kumogakure. Kualitas ninja yag mereka miliki pastinya lebih bagus dari suna maupun kiri. Hanya Konoha saja yang ninjanya mampu menandingi kumogakure dalam bidang kekuatan maupun kecerdasan. Pasukanku mungkin saja akan kesulitan dalam menghadapi para ninja dari kumo.

Lebih baik aku menangkap jinchuriki hachibi terlebih dahulu. Dia pasti menjadi senjata andalan dari kumo selain kekuatan dari Raikage. Menurut sejumlah informasi dari beberapa ninja kiri, jinchuriki hachibi dan Raikage adalah kakak beradik dengan kombinasi yang sangat kuat.

Aku pasti akan kesulitan kalau mereka berdua bertarung secara bersama, apalagi dengan raikage yang merupakan ninja tercepat saat ini.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kunai emas dengan ganggang yang sudah terlilit sebuah fuin dari dalam jubahku. Aku mungkin harus menggunakan jutsu itu untuk melawan raikage meskipun masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan. Dengan lemparan yang sangat kuat, kunai emas yang aku genggam tadi melesat dengan sangat cepat. Sedetik kemudian tubuhku menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

Saat aku tengah melompat diantara dahan-dahan pohon, muncul ledakan yang cukup besar tidak jauh dari posisiku saat ini. Aku segera bergegas untuk mengecek area tersebut.

Saat aku sudah sampai, terlihat sebuah area gersang akibat ledakan tadi. Disana terdapat enam orang dengan rambut berwarna oranye dan memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah tengah mengepung seseorang. Ternyata akatsuki. Saat aku semakin mendekat, pria yang tengah terkulai lemas dan dikepung tadi memancarkan cakra biju. Aku langsung saja melompat ke depan para anggota akatsuki tadi.

"Wah wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan pesta di sini. " mereka berenam nampak kaget dengan kehadiranku.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini, jadi kami tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu. " mata mereka semua sama yakni rinnengan, dan juga terdapat besi-besi hitam yang tertancap di tubuh mereka.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki mata yang bagus. Kupikir hanya Rikudou sennin saja yang mampu menggunakan Rikudou No Jutsu, namun ternyata kalian juga bisa. Apa boleh buat, kali ini aku akan serius dalam menghadapi kalian. "

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami semua. Akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa kamilah yang akan mengalahkanmu dan menangkap kyuubi yang ada di tubuhmu. "

Mereka mengatakannya dengan nada yang sombong. Heh, akan kutunjukan kekuatan yang tidak akan pernah kalian lupakan. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku ke depan sambil mengucapkan "Kagebunshin No Jutsu. "

Dua buah klon tercipta di hadapanku. Mereka berdua membawa sebuah gulungan besar di tangan masing-masing. Dengan cepat, mereka berdua membuka gulungan tersebut dan menempelkan tangannya pada permukaan gulungan tersebut.

Permukaan gulungan itu sendiri terisi oleh fuin dengan kerumitan yang cukup tinggi. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah cakra merah terlihat mengalir dari permukaan gulungan tersebut dan dengan cepat menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kedua klon-ku tersebut.

Sebelum semua penyerangan ini, aku telah mempersiapkan hal-hal yang aku perlukan. Termasuk menyegel sebagian cakra Kyuubi ke dalam gulungan jikalau aku menghadapi lawan merepotkan dalam jumlah banyak. Jika aku tidak menyiasati kekuranganku seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai tujuanku.

Keenam orang di depanku mulai bergerak dan membentuk formasi bertarung sesaat setelah melihat perubahan pada kedua klon-ku. Aku tidak bisa menganggap remeh lawan di depanku itu.

Mereka mampu menggunakan jutsu Rikudou dari rinnengan yang tak mampu aku kuasai. Rinnengan memang doujutsu yang spesial dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Menurut isu yang beredar, mereka adalah pemimpin akatsuki yang dijuluki pain. Aku belum tahu pasti kemampuan mereka, namun yang jelas satu yang pasti yaitu pengelihatan dari rinnengan pasti terhubung satu sama lain.

Kedua klon-ku telah mencapai mode Kyuubi ekor lima. Mereka berdua meraung dengan keras dan menciptakan gelombang udara yang keras. Selagi mereka semua sibuk bertarung, aku berbalik ke belakang dan mengahampiri tubuh jinchuriki yang pingsan di belakangku.

Pria ini memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang hingga menutup sebelah matanya. Dia juga memakai sebuah kimono berwarna biru. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, aku segera merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan rumit, kemudian meletakan telapak tanganku ke perutnya.

Setelah aku melihat ke alam bawah sadarnya, ternyata orang ini adalah jinchuriki Rokubi. Aku melakukan beberapa segel tangan lagi dan menekan perutnya. Simbol-simbol fuin mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh orang ini dengan perut sebagai pusatnya.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan raksasa lagi dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Perlahan-lahan, aku menarik telapak tanganku yang berada di atas perutnya diikuti oleh cakra merah. Aku mengarahkan cakra merah yang aku tarik tadi ke gulungan yang telah kupersiapkan sebelumnya.

Sambil menunggu proses penarikan cakra selesai, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Tenyata mereka belum ada yang memulai pertarungan rupanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, proses penarikan cakra telah selesai dan aku segera memberi pesan mental terhadap kedua bunshin-ku untuk segera menyerang.

Kedua bunshin-ku yang telah berada dalam mode Kyuubi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah enam pain. Salah seorang wanita dari enam pain tadi berlari maju sambil melakukan Kuchiyose. Dia mengeluarkan seekor badak dan anjing raksasa.

Kedua bunshin-ku memanjangkan ekornya dan menghentikan laju kedua hewan tadi. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, keduanya memukul kedua hewan tadi hingga terbang ke atas. Mereka berdua kemudian mengumpulkan sejumlah cakra merah dan biru ke mulutnya.

Mereka memuntahkan tembakan cakra dengan daya hancur tinggi yaitu bijudama. Kedua hewan yang melayang tadi terkena telak hantaman dari bijudama dan menimbulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan akibat ledakan di udara.

Saat cahaya menyilaukan tadi sudah menghilang, kedua hewan kuchiyose tadi juga lenyap tanpa bekas. Tanpa sadar aku mengulum sebuah senyum kemenangan. Yah, walaupun pertarungan baru dimulai, tapi aku sudah sangat yakin akan memenangkan pertarungan ini walaupun lawanku adalah pengguna rinnengan tingkat tinggi.

Seorang pain yang berkepala botak maju dan mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dari lengannya muncul beberapa rudal peledak. Kemudian dia menembakan semua rudal yang ada di tangannya dan dengan cepat menyerbu kedua bunshin-ku.

Salah satu bunshin-ku mengelak dan menyerbu ke depan. Dia mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah pengguna kuchiyose tadi. Tinju berhasil dan pengguna kuchiyose tadi terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon.

Bunshin yang terkena ledakan tadi keluar dari asap yang mengepul akibat ledakan tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak terluka akibat ledakan tadi. Dia dengan cepat melesat ke pengguna rudal tadi.

Pein yang kepalanya botak itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan. Kepalannya terbuka seperti sebuah mesin. Dari sana terkumpul cahaya biru yang siap ditembakan. Namun sebelum sempat dia menembakannya, bunshin-ku telah memanjangkan tangan cakranya dan mencengkram leher pein kepala botak tadi.

Bunshin-ku meninju perut orang tadi hingga tubuhnya remuk seperti sebuah mainan yang hancur. Ternyata pein yang tadi kemampuannya mengubah tubuhnya menjadi senjata mekanik.

Tinggal empat orang pein lagi yang tersisa. Tiga diantaranya menyerbu kedua bunshin-ku secara bersamaan. Aku memberi pesan mental kepada kedua bunshin-ku untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Keduanya pun menyerang secara brutal ke arah tiga pein tadi. Baik tendangan, pukulan, cakaran, hantaman, tusukan ekor, semuanya dilayangkan oleh bunshin-ku.

Ketiga pein tadi terlihat kewalahan menerima serangan brutal dari kedua bunshin-ku. Aku melihat satu pein yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri. Dia terlihat menatap lurus kepadaku.

Saat kedua bunshin-ku telah menghajar ketiga pein tadi, kini mereka berlari ke arah satu pein yang tersisa. Namun sebelum mereka berdua melayangkan tinjunya ke orang itu, keduanya telah terpental oleh sebuah serangan tak terlihat.

Aku tahu, pein terakhir ini adalah pengguna shinra tensei, si pengendali gravitasi sama sepertiku. Aku langsung mengaktifkan rinnengan di mata kananku. Saat aku melihat dia, dia hanya menampilkan ekspresi kaku dan dingin. Ah, aku benci sekali dengan ekspresi semacam itu.

Aku langsung merentangkan kedua tanganku ke depan. Pein yang dihadapanku itu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kami berdua kemudian berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Shinra Tensei ! "

Sebuah gelombang kejut saling berbenturan dan menciptakan ledakan udara. Namun inilah hal yang paling aku tunggu, kelemahan dari shinra tensei adalah interval waktu penggunaannya. Aku mengambil sebuah kunai emas dari jubahku dan melemparnya ke arah pein tadi.

Pein mengeluarkan sebilah besi hitam dari balik lengan jubahnya. Dia menangkis kunai yang kulemparkan tadi. Momen ketika kunai tersebut hampir jatuh di samping pein, aku menghilang dalam sekejab mata dan muncul tepat di posisi kunai tadi sambil membawa sebuah rasengan di tanganku.

Dengan cepat, aku menghantamkan rasengan ke wajahnya tanpa bisa ia hindari. Dia terpental cukup jauh, namun dia bisa mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ternyata kemampuanmu memang hebat seperti yang dibicarakan oleh anak buahku. Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu mengambil mangsaku, namun lain kali aku akan menangkapmu. Ingat itu baik-baik. "

Dia berkata seolah-olah dia pasti menang jika kita bertemu lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini hidup-hidup. Saat aku hendak menyerangnya lagi, dia berseta kelima pein lainnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Padahal aku belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhku, tapi dia sudah kabur. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menunjukan jutsu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, hiraishin no jutsu. Sebuah jutsu yang diciptakan Konoha Kirroi Senko, si ninja tercepat di dunia. Dan dia adalah ayahku.

Alasan kenapa belum ada yang bisa meniru jutsu itu adalah karena rumitnya fuin untuk membuat jutsu itu, juga diperlukan penguasaan elemen angin yang baik. Walaupun tanpa dasar formula atau rancangan fuin dari jutsu yang asli tersebut, aku masih bisa membuat setidaknya tiruan dari fuin tersebut. Itulah sebabnya aku masih menganggap jutsu ini belum sempurna, sebelum aku melihat formula asli dari jutsu tersebut. Tapi aku harus ke Konoha jika ingin mendapatkan formula asli dari jutsu itu.

"Ternyata pemimpin dari pada akatsuki juga seorang pengecut. Lain kali kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos hidup-hidup. "

**-Naruto POV End-**

Naruto akhirnya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan area yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena banyak lubang dan kawah di sana sini. Dia menghilang dalam kilatan angin.

.o.0.o.

Di kantor hokage, Tsunade tampak memijit pelipisnya. Di hadapannya, terdapat tumpukan kertas dan dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan. Tumpukan tersebut seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Haah…, sekarang aku tahu kenapa alasan Jiraya menolak jabatan ini. Dia pasti tidak ingin kerepotan dengan kertas terkutuk ini. "

Tsunade mengambil sebuah botol dari lacinya, dan itu adalah sebotol sake. Ia tenggak habis isi dari botol itu. Lalu muncul sebuah kepulan asap dan dari sana nampak seseorang. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraya.

Tsunade sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat wajah serius dari Jiraya. "Ada apa Jiraya, kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu ? "

"Ini gawat Tsunade. Naruto memang serius untuk menaklukan kelima desa besar shinobi. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Naruto berhasil membuat mizukage bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia juga behasil mengendalikan pasukan dari sunagakure untuk menyerang pasukan dari kirigakure. Kita tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. "

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan. Apa aku harus mengirimkan satu batalion anbu untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Atau aku harus mengungsikan para penduduk, karena alasan Naruto meninggalkan desa ini adalah dendamnya pada para penduduk Konoha. "

"Kau tenang dulu Tsunade. Kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah karena kepanikanmu ini. Untuk sekarang, mari kita minta pendapat dari si ahli strategi Konoha, Shikaku Nara. "

"Ya, kau benar. Maaf tadi aku hanya panik saja. Siapa yang menyangka kalau bocah itu bisa menjadi monster yang menakutkan begini. Kalau saja si danzo sialan itu tidak menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menangkap Naruto, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. "

Tsunade kemudian menyuruh salah satu anbu untuk memanggil Shikaku. Dia menunggu kedatangan Shikaku sambil memikirkan langkah apa yang harus di ambil selanjutnya.

Saat Shikaku sudah datang, Tsunade mulai menceritakan semua masalah yang sedang dihadapi.

"Hmm, masalah ini begitu merepotkan. " ucap Shikaku sambil memegang dagunya. "Lalu atas dasar apa Naruto menyerang desa besar lain. Bukankah dendamnya hanya tertuju pada Konoha saja ? "

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, namun sepertinya Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan kesembilan biju yang ada. Aku menyimpulkan ini saat melihat penyerangan Naruto ke kuil api dan juga ke suna. " balas Tsunade.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa dia menyerang kiri. Bukankah kirigakure sudah tidak mempunyai jinchuriki lagi setelah kematian yondaime mizukage. Apa ada motif lain di balik penyerangan itu ? "

"Ada. Saat aku memata-matai pertarungan Naruto dengan mizukage, aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto berkata kalau dia membalaskan dendam klan-nya yang dibantai oleh aliansi kiri-kumo-iwa. " kali ini Jiraya yang menjawab.

Kini Shikaku mulai berfikir, ia menggunakan otak cerdasnya itu untuk mencari jalan keluar. "Kalau begitu, mungkin tujuan akhir dari penyerangannya adalah Konoha. Kita bisa bersiap mulai dari sekarang. Tapi kita tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan dari Naruto begitu saja. Kita harus menaruh ninja-ninja yang berbakat di garis depan. Dan aku sarankan agar penduduk Konoha di ungsikan saja ke tempat yang aman. Kehadiran mereka bisa memicu amarah Naruto menjadi berkali-kali lipat. "

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu untuk urusan pemilihan ninja. Kita harus bersiap dari sekarang, kita tidak boleh kecolongan oleh Naruto. "

"Tsunade, kali ini biarkan aku yang memimpin pasukan penyerang yang berada di garis depan. Aku sendiri yang akan menghentikan Naruto. Kalau bisa aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. " setelah mengatakan itu, Jiraya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.o.0.o.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, terdapat seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah. Di sekujur tubuhnya, terdapat perban yang melilit keseluruhan tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya. Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbukan dan menampakan Seorang pria berambut raven yang berjalan mendekati pria yang tengah terbaring tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku Sasuke ? bukankah tujuanmu adalah membunuhku ? "

"Setelah mendengar alasanmu tadi, aku jadi berfikir ulang. Kau hanya dimanfaatkan Konoha, jadi sudah kuputuskan untuk mengahancurkan Konoha setelah ini. Alasan kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu adalah karena kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. " setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke bergegas pergi.

"Tenyata kau masih memiliki kebaikan dalam hatimu, Sasuke. "

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu Itachi. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Yang pasti, aku akan menghancurkan Konoha dan membangun ulang klan Uchiha. " setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Itachi di ruangan gelap itu sendirian.

**-TBC-**

**Gimana minna-san sekalian chapter kali ini. Maaf kalau kependekan, soalnya ide yang ada di kepala saya Cuma ini saja. Silakan berikan kesan kalian terhadap fic ini, karena itu sangat penting buat kelanjutan fic ini.**


End file.
